Our Sweet Story
by GladysPark1288
Summary: Hanya beberapa penggal cerita tentang kisah cinta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Bagaimanakah kisah manis diantara keduanya? Chanbaek/Chanbaekfanfic/YAOI/yaoifanfic/EXOcouple/Dont forget to Review
1. Chapter 1 : Carry Boyfriend

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

Chap 1

"Ayolah yeollie" pemuda mungil bername tag Baekhyun itu kini merengek dengan wajah khas bocah kepada sosok pemuda tampan didepannya. Chanyeol, dia hanya bisa memutar kedua matanya malas. Kenapa? Ohh CHanyeol ingat jika waktu itu Baekhyun hampir saja jatuh dari sepeda saat dia mengendarainya dengan tidak hati-hati. Dan sekarang dia ingin belajar mengendarai motor? Baekhyun pasti bercanda kan? Sayangnya tidak.

"Tidak Baek, sekarang ayo kita pulang karena aku ingat bahwa besok ada tugas Seni" Chanyeol membalasnya acuh tak acuh sukses membuat Baekhyun cemberut.

Kakinya ia hentakkan beberapa kali membuat helaian rambutnya sesekali melompat lucu. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kemudian beralih menarik tangannya agar dia bisa memasangkan helmnya.

"Nah. Ayo naik" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kearahnya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya membuang muka dan dengan kasar dia menaikki motor kekasihnya.

"Sayang, pegangan okk?" pesan Chanyeol dan lagi-lagi dengan wajah tak ikhlasnya dia melingkarkan sepasang lengannya diperut Chanyeol lengkap dengan gerutuan dibibirnya.

~~ooOOoo~~

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya didepan meja belajarnya. DIa mengerang puas saat melihat tugasnya sudah selesai. Tak terasa sudah dua jam dia disana dan melupakan kekasihnya yang masih dengan acara ngambeknya. Baekhyun memang sama sekali mengacuhkannya bahkan saat dia bertanya, pemuda manis itu hanya diam dan membuang wajahnya.

"Baekkie?" suara berat Chanyeol terdengar seluruh apartemen. Yeahh, mereka memang tinggal bersama itu karena ayah Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya beserta dari dukungan keluarganya hingga akhirnya dia yang bertanggung jawab atas Baekhyun—yang tak lain adalah tunangannya.

"Baekkie?" Chanyeol kembali memanggil namun keadaan hening. Hampir saja Chanyeol panic saat sebelum mendapati pemuda manis itu yang kini meringkuk disofa dengan mata terpejam dan hembusan nafas yang teratur. Mata sipit itu terkatup rapat namun Chanyeol masih melihat bubuhan eyeliner tipis dikelopak mata mungilnya.

Segera saja Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ketempat tidur lalu merebahkan tubuh itu disampingnya setelah sebelumnya menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun. Tangan kekarnya beralih dirambut cokelat almond yang halus milik pemuda itu. Dan—ohh rambutnya bahkan sangat halus sekarang.

"Engghh" dengungan serak itu terdengar sukses membuat Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan jemarinya. Dia menatap lama kelopak mata yang perlahan terbuka itu dan sukses membuat CHanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Baek, ireona hmm?" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Baekhyun masih saja mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan jutaan cahaya yang masuk kematanya. Setelahnya, dia agak merona mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang agak dekatnya dengannya. Namun setelahnya dia segera membuang muka mengingat suatu hal yang membuatnya kesal.

"Uhh BabyBaek masih marah eumm?" goda Chanyeol sambil menyentil hidung kecil dan mancung itu. Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Yeollieee" Baekhyun kembali merengek dan yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah berdiam diri. Sungguh demi apapun itu, dia tidak akan pernah mengijinkan Baekhyun untuk mengendarai motor.

"Tidak Baek, itu bisa membuat keamananmu terancam" seru Chanyeol lagi namun kali ini Baekhyun hanya mencibir kesal mendengar ceramah dari kekasihnya.

"Yeollie itu berlebihan. Aku ini sudah besar, ingat?" Baekhyun meringis pelan sambil mengatakannya.

"Tapi Baek—aku tidak mau kau kecelakaan lagi seperti kau jatuh dari sepeda saat liburan musim panas tahun lalu. Kau tahu? Aku sangat panik saat itu" jelas Chanyeol namun tetap saja Baekhyun bersikukuh untuk ngotot memarahinya.

"Yeollie! Bagaimana sih? Itu kan tahun lalu, buktinya aku sudah pintar sekarang" sergah Baekhyun cepat. Mata sipitnya melotot tajam saat memandang Chanyeol yang masih tenang-tenang saja.

"Baek, aku hanya ingin menjagamu saja eumm? Walaupun kau pintar tapi aku masih saja khawatir dengan sifat cerobohmu itu. Jadi, jangan melawan ne? Jebal dengarkan aku kali ini Baek, aku tidak ingin kejadian waktu kau jatuh itu terulang lagi. Kau tahu betul bagaimana aku khawatir saat itu kan?" Chanyeol memandangnya lembut. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir itu kalimat terpanjang yang seharusnya banyak orang dengar karena Chanyeol cukup pendiam saat disekolah.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya kemudian langsung melesakan kepalanya didada bidang milik Chanyeol. Hidungnya mengendus aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

"Mianhae" Baekhyun menggumam pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Chanyeol. Pria itu tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Gwaenchana, jadi jangan yaa?" Chanyeol tersenyum puas saat dirasanya Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Ohh tahukah kalian betapa takutnya Chanyeol melihat pemuda manis itu terluka? Dia bahkan ingin sekali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri kalau Baekhyun kenapa-napa. Cukup saja saat Baekhyun terluka karena jatuh dari sepeda, dan saat itu CHanyeol masih saja ada didalam kamar hotelnya tanpa mengetahui kejadiannya. Hampir saja Chanyeol membentaknya namun urung saat melihat wajah kesakitan kekasihnya. Perlu ingat bahwa Chanyeol tidak tega melihat Baekhyun menangis karena dirinya.

"Channie" suara Baekhyun kini terdengar. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku lapar" ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah memelasnya. Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Dia baru ingat kalau Baekhyun memang belum makan sejak pulang sekolah tadi karena dia memutuskan untuk tidur tanpa makan terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memasak dulu sebentar ok?" saat sebelum Chanyeol bangkut dari tempat tidur untuk menyiapkan makanan, tangannya sudah dicekal oleh Baekhyun yang memandangnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ani. Aku akan memasak untuk Channie" ujar Baekhyun kemudian langsung loncat turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju dapur diikuti CHanyeol dari belakang.

"Kenapa,hmm? Bukankah kau suka masakanku?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun yang sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari kulkas. Gerakan tangannya terhenti diiringi tatapan polosnya.

"Aku kan nanti jadi istri CHannie. Jadi, aku yang harus memasak" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum malu, bahkan rona merah sudah menjalar dipipinya. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Dia gemas sendiri jadinya.

"Aigooo, manis sekali eumm" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengecup setiap inci wajah Baekhyun dengan gemas, tak lupa memberikan sebuah kecupan manis dibibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

"Channiee hentikan. Aku ingin memasak dulu" lerai Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan CHanyeol darinya yang terus saja menempel seperti perangko.

"Anioo. Wuaahh Baek, wajahmu memerah" goda Chanyeol sambil menyentil pipi gembul milik Baekhyun dengan gemas. Baekhyun menggerutu pelan mendengarnya.

"Channiee geumanhaeee" pekiknya sambil menghentakan kakinya dan itu sukses membuat tawa Chanyeol pecah saat berhasil menggoda pemuda manis ini.

"Arra arra" ujar Chanyeol sambil beranjak dari sana, namun dia berhenti sejenak kemudian meraih tangan Baekhyun dan langsung mengecup bibir tipis milik Baekhyun dan juga memberikan cubitan gemas dipipi namja manis itu. Baekhyun melotot melihatnya.

"YAAA! PARK CHANYEOL!" dan teriakan kesal kembali terdengar didalam apartemen itu disertai tawa menderai dari Chanyeol. Ohh astaga, kapan dia bisa menjahili Baekhyun seperti ini?

TBC or END

A/N :

Annyeong author bawa ff baru. Author mau ngejelasin kalau ini emang pndek soalnya ini drable chaptered. Dan ini cma berisi beberapa moment manis yang singgah diotak author. Jadi, mhon dimngerti yaaaa…

Jngn lupa reviewnya. See you juseyoooo


	2. Chapter 2: Only You

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

Byun Baekhyun memang manis, menggemaskan, polos, dan terkesan cantik. Semuanya yang ada pada dirinya bisa membuat semua pria bertekuk lutut. Bahkan banyak orang yang harus mempertanyakan apakah dia benar-benar namja atau tidak?

Sayangnya meskipun kepribadiannya yang cukup manis dan anggun itu, Baekhyun bukanlah sosok yang lemah. Dia adalah ketua klub Hapkido dan Karate disekolahnya. Tak heran dia begitu disegani karena dia juga merupakan pacar sekaligus tunangan Park Chanyeol—sang ketua OSIS dan ketua Klub Seni disekolahnya.

Siang ini mungkin hari tersulit baginya. Chanyeol disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan kesiswaan dan dia harus menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama teman-temannya tanpa Chanyeol disampingnya. Tapi sayangnya dia bukan pacar posesif yang selalu melarang Chanyeol untuk melakukan ini itu. Tidak, dia tidak akan melarangnya selama itu sudah menjadi tugas dan kewajiban Chanyeol yang penting.

Dengan wajah cemberut miliknya, Baekhyun hanya berjalan memutari gedung sekolah tanpa tujuan. Hingga akhirnya kakinya berhenti didepan perpustakaan sekolah. Dia tersenyum cerah sejenak. Suasana perpustakaan memang tidak sepi juga karena banyak anak-anak berkeliaran untuk mencari atau membaca buku, atau mungkin sekedar mencari ketenangan dan tidur dipojok ruangan.

Agar tidak cepat bosan akhirnya Baekhyun langsung memilih beberapa buku novel yang tertata rapi dirak buku dan segera memilih salah satu diantaranya.

"Kau tahu Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berhenti membaca saat mendengar percakapan dari dua orang yeoja yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak suka saat nama tunangannya disebut-sebut.

"Maksudmu Chanyeol sunbae? Ketua OSIS kita?" yeoja berambut pendek itu menyahuti temannya. Baekhyun makin merapatkan novel yang dibacanya diwajahnya.

"Ya. Dia tampan ya, kurasa aku menyukainya" ujar yeoja berambut panjang tersebut. Dua orang yeoja itu nampak tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Benarkah? Padahal kau baru saja pindah selama dua hari dan langsung menyukai Chanyeol? Wuahh aku tidak heran sih, dia memang tampan soalnya" ujar yeoja berambut pendek tersebut. Baekhyun mendengus pelan.

Murid baru rupanya, pantasan dia tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol itu sudah ada yang punya, dalam hati Baekhyun bermonolog. Kesal juga dia mendengarnya.

"Kalau aku suka Sehun sunbae, dia ketua Klub Matematika disekolah kita lohh. Tapi sayang dia sudah punya Luhan sunbae" wajah berbinar yeoja berambut pendek itu mendadak murung. Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Itu memang benar kalau Sehun sudah berpacaran dengan Luhan—rencanannya mereka akan bertunangan bulan depan.

"Iya benar. Kita bukan apa-apa kalau dibandingkan dengan Luhan sunbae. Dia kan baik, cantik dan suaranya bagus. Dia kan penyanyi terfavorit disekolah" ujar yeoja berambut panjang itu.

Baekhyun dalam hati mengiyakan. Luhan—sahabatnya memang banyak kelebihan. Tak heran juga banyak pemuda dan yeoja yang menembaknya namun ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya.

"Tapi, aku akan berusaha mendapatkan Chanyeol sunbae. Dia itu tipeku lohh" ucapan yeoja berambut panjang itu membuat mata sipit Baekhyun harus membola tak sempurna.

Apa?

Dia tidak salah dengar kan?

Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus menelan rasa kekesalannya saat dua orang yeoja ituterus saja membicarakan Chanyeol dengan gaya yang menurutnya menjijikan. Menyebalkan sekali. Bahkan wajah Baekhyun sudah berubah menjadi kusut sedari tadi dengan bibir yang dipoutkan beberapa senti.

"Aku pikir kau dimana. AKu mencarimu kemana-mana sayang" suara seseorang menyadarkannya. Baekhyun mendongkak dan mendapati Chanyeol yang kini berlutut dihadapannya sambil tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Sontak perpustakaan mendadak hening.

Siswa dan siswi disana malah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan kagum dan juga cemburu, pasangan ideal. Pikir mereka.

"Channie?" ujar Baekhyun pelan masih menunjukan raut wajah kagetnya. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Jam istirahat sudah hampir habis. Kau tidak berniat bolos kan?" ujar Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Ayo, kau sudah makan siang hmm?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengambil buku novel yang ada ditangan Baekhyun.

"Sudah" ujar Baekhyun sambil memeluk Chanyeol. Astaga, CHanyeol harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium Baekhyun yang terlihat berkali kali lipat menggemaskan saat ini. Bahkan hidung Baekhyun tak berhenti mengendus aromanya.

Baekhyun teringat sesuatu, dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah dua yeoja yang tadi bercerita dan mendapati dua yeoja tadi yang kini menatapnya dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan bodohnya. Chanyeol yang sadar dengan tatapan Baekhyun ikut menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati dua orang yeoja yang memandang Baekhyun dan dirinya bergantian.

"Kenapa, sayang? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi hmm? Yeoja itu tidak menyakitimu kan?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Annyeong. Kau murid baru ya? Aku baru melihatmu hari ini" Chanyeol berujar kepada dua yeoja itu yang kini membalas senyum Chanyeol dengan senyum kaku milik mereka. Sejenak Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka jika Chanyeol berbincang dengan mereka.

"Perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol, ketua OSIS disini. Dan ini—tunanganku Byun Baekhyun. Aku dan dia sekelas. Dia ketua klub Hapkido dan Karate, salam kenal" ujar Chanyeol ramah. Sejenak dua orang yeoja itu tak berkutik. Baekhyun juga nampak menutup mulutnya rapat.

Perkenalan dan pengakuan Chanyeol sudah terlalu wow menurutnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tatapan iri dilemparkan kearahnya.

"Salam kenal. Aku Byun Baekhyun" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ohh, kami duluan dulu. Jam istirahat sudah habis. Sebaiknya kalian kembali kekelas kalian karena jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Sampai jumpa" ujar Chanyeol dan segera melenggang pergi tak lupa menggandeng Baekhyun dari sana meninggalkan wajah dua yeoja itu yang nampaknya masih melongo melihat dan mendengar kenyataan barusan. Sungguh ironis sekali.

"Channie, kau kenal yeoja tadi ya?" Baekhyun berujar pelan. Chanyeol masih dapat mendengarnya. Namja yang lebih tinggi mendadak menghentikan langkah kakinya kemudian menatap Baekhyun lagi dengan senyum lebar miliknya.

"Iya, aku mengenalnya. Dia murid baru disini, tadi aku disuruh Kim saem untuk mengantarkan berkas-berkas kepindahan miliknya" jelas Chanyeol. Mendadak wajah Baekhyun jadi murung. Dia hanya kesal kenapa Chanyeol bisa mengenal yeoja itu. Baekhyun terlalu takut jika suatu saat nanti Chanyeol menginggalkannya dan pergi bersama yeoja itu.

"Hey, kenapa? Ada masalah, hm?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun khawatir sedangkan namja manis itu diam dan hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak menyukainya Baek. Lagian, aku sudah memilikimu. Aku hanya mencintaimu" ujar Chanyeol sambil menggengggam lengan Baekhyun.

"Hey, kau percaya padaku kan Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar dia bisa melihat wajah manis kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk. Dan tanpa ditunggu Chanyeol segera melesakan ciumannya tak peduli kalau mereka masih ada ditengah koridor sekolah yang sebenarnya sudah sepi. Tapi, apa pedulinya? Hhh sepertinya mereka benar-benar tidak tahu tempat.

TBC or END

A/N :

Annyeong,,, author post ff ini skligus dngn chap 1nya. Mhon dmngerti kalau ini hnya drable chaptered. Jadi trkesan pendek ceritanya. Jngn lupa reviewnyaa yaaa…

See you juseyoooo^^ Don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 3 : Bad Liar

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

Baekhyun mengetuk pelan mejanya menggunakan jarinya. Tangan kirinya menyangga dagunya. Mata sipitnya nampak memperhatikan beberapa rentetan rumus didepannya, kemudian dengan segera dia menyalinnya dibuku catatannya. Kim saem nampak sekali bersemangat untuk menjelaskan didepan sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mendengus kecil pertanda bosan.

Diliriknya Sehun yang kini tengah memecahkan beberapa soal dimejanya dan disampingnya ada Luhan yang kini menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kagum—itu sudah biasa. Keduanya memang pintar dan pandai, namun Luhan lebih condong keseni dibandingkan pelajaran hitung menghitung.

Baekhyun teringat seseorang, dia menatap Chanyeol yang juga tidak jauh beda dengan Sehun. Dalam hati Baekhyun mendecih pelan, susah juga ya punya tunangan super seperti Chanyeol? Sudah kaya, pintar, dan populer. Apalagi Chanyeol itu peringkat dua—setelah Sehun tentunya. Dia sendiri? Baekhyun harus berbangga diri meski hanya mendapat peringkat tiga dikelasnya—agak iri melihat Chanyeol yang lebih pandai darinya. Luhan sendiri peringkat empat. Dan wajar saja, mereka berempat menjadi sohib. Sama-sama pintar dan populer.

"Baekhyun-ssi? Apa yang kau lamunkan? Silahkan kerjakan soal yang dipapan" suara Kim saem membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya memandangi keseluruh kelas dan mendapati semua pasang mata dikelas itu menatapnya—tak terkecuali Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas, dia sedikit beruntung hari ini karena untungnya Chanyeol sudah mengajarinya tentang materi ini kemarin. Dengan langkah malas-malasan Baekhyun merebut sebuah spidol ditangan guru berkacamata itu kemudian mulai menulis satu persatu jawaban soal tersebut.

"Sudah saem" ujar Baekhyun.

"Bagus. Kembali ketempat dudukmu. Dan usahakan kau fokus pada pelajaran, dan jangan hanya memandangi Park Chanyeol-mu" ujar Kim saem sambil memandang sinis kearah Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum canggung.

Suasana kelas mendadak riuh saat sudah menyangkut pautkan pasangan fenomenal disekolah mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan kepala tertunduk lengkap dengan rona merah yang melingkupi kedua pipi putihnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Sudah sampai dimana kita tadi?"—dan suara ledekan beserta godaan itu perlahan-lahan mereda. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, dia bisa mati kepanasan jika digoda seperti itu. Apalagi, Chanyeol saat ini sedang menatapnya juga. Ouhh, itu memalukan.

Setengah jam berlalu, kelas sudah bubar karena ini waktunya istirahat namun Baekhyun masih enggan untuk menapakan kakinya menuju kantin. Dia hanya malas saja untuk makan, lagian dia mengantuk.

"Baek, ayo kekantin" suara Luhan terdengar. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah makan?" Luhan memiringkan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya malas Lu. Kau dan Sehun saja" ujar Baekhyun tak lupa menunjuk kearah Sehun yang berdiri diambang pintu kelas. Luhan mengangguk setelahnya kemudian melenggang pergi bersama Sehun meninggalkan kelas yang nampak sepi.

Baekhyun baru saja akan tenggelam kealam mimpi saat sebelum sebuah telapak tangan mengelus pelan surai rambutnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun mengadah kemudian mendapati Chanyeol yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Ayo makan siang" ujar Chanyeol namun Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan pertanda malas.

"Kau saja"

"Tapi nanti kau sakit" ujar Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun tetap kukuh, dia malah memalingkan wajahnya sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Terdengar derap langkah kaki mendekat, terlihat seorang yeoja berparas cantik mendekat sambil tersenyum lebar memandangi Chanyeol.

"Kelihatannya Baekhyun oppa tidak mau. Kalau begitu denganku saja" ujarnya ramah. Jung Sohyun. Yeoja berambut ikal itu nampak tersenyum lebar sambil menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya.

"Maaf Sohyun-ssi, tapi Baekhyun mungkin sedang sakit. Aku akan menemaninya" tolak Chanyeol halus. Sohyun mengerutkan dahinya tak suka.

"Baekhyun oppa tidak sakit. Buktinya dia sehat-sehat saja sejak tadi pagi. Ayolah" ujar Sohyun pelan. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan saat melihat Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak bergerak ditempatnya. Sepertinya Baekhyun memang sudah tidak peduli lagi heh rupanya?

"Baiklah"—ujar Chanyeol final. Namun baru saja selangkah, lengan Chanyeol langsung dicegat oleh Baekhyun. Sontak hal itu membuat Sohyun agak kaget sebenarnya.

"Aku—sakit" ujar Baekhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol lebih peka karena mendengar nada menyedihkan dari Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Cara Baekhyun untuk menahannya memang terdengar murahan namun itu sudah cukup membuat Chanyeol terkesan.

"Bohong. Dia tidak sakit Chan, buktinya dia baik-baik saja tadi pagi" sela Sohyun sambil memelototi kesal kearah Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mencengkram erat lengan Chanyeol seakan Chanyeol akan segera pergi jika dia melepas cengkramannya.

"Kepalaku—sakit" Baekhyun layaknya robot yang hanya menggumamkan kata 'sakit' sedari tadi membuat Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Sohyun-ssi, kelihataannya Baekhyun benar-benar sakit. Kau bisa pergi sendiri kan? Lagian, aku harus menjaga tunanganku dulu" Chanyeol berujar sambil menekankan kata 'tunangan' membuat Sohyun harus mendengus kesal kemudian berjalan menjauhi kedua pasangan itu dengan wajah dongkolnya.

"Sebenarnya, Baek—mana yang sakit hmm?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi kedua mata sipit yang menggemaskan miliknya. Baekhyun sontak saja memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Tidak tahu" ujarnya acuh.

"Kau benar-benar sakit kan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Iyaaa, aku sakitt. Neomu appeuda" rajuknya lagi. Ohh dia benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Jeongmal? Lalu mana yang sakit?"

"Tidak tahu"

"Bilang saja kalau kau sehat Baekkie" Chanyeol terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun merenggut kesal dibuatnya.

"Iya iyaa, aku sehat. Sangaaaatt sehat" ujar Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan pergi menyusul Sohyun saja. Kupikir kau tidak sakit jadi—" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

"YA! Jangan macam-macam kau Park CHanyeol!"—dan teriakan kekesalan pun tak pernah luput dari Baekhyun yang kini mengerutkan dahinya disertai tawa keras dari Chanyeol

A/N :

Holla^^. Author posting lagi. Maaf klamaan updatenya, mnggu ini author harus ujian jdi nggk sempat posting ff. Maaf yaa, hrap ngerti. Mkasih untk reviewnya, mogaa lbih bnyak yng review. Ditunggu yaa updateannya. Gomawoo~~


	4. Chapter 4: Great Boyfriend

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

Hari ini terasa hari yang paling special dan menegangkan untuk Baekhyun. Dia akan mengikuti lomba menyanyi nanti sore. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun merasa gugup, sepulang sekolah dia sudah melatih ulang suaranya dan belum mendapati Chanyeol diapartemen. Dia ingat kalau Chanyeol mengadakan rapat OSIS dan Baekhyun memutuskan pulang sendiri, tak ingin merepotkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya dan mendukungnya nanti namun sampai sekarang, Baekhyun belum mendapati Chanyeol akan pulang. Baekhyun hanya dapat bernafas lesu, bibirnya dicerutkan lagi namun itu tak membuatnya menyerah untuk datang kelomba itu. Apapun yang terjadi, Baekhyun harus juara untuk membanggakan kekasihnya Chanyeol. Mungkin saja Chanyeol sangat sibuk—atau lupa? Tidak. Chanyeol tidak pernah lupa janjinya, dia selalu menepati janjinya pada Baekhyun. Mungkin saja dia benar-benar sibuk, ya Baekhyun yakin itu.

Lama menyiapkan diri, Baekhyun sudah siap dengan memakai sebuah hoodie berwarna abu-abu bermotif Micky mouse pemberian Chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu. Ahh, sekarang pun Baekhyun mendadak merindukan pria itu. Semangatnya tidak seperti tadi, dia nampak lesu jika dia harus pergi tanpa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan apartemen setelah memakai sepatunya. Pokoknya dia harus berhasil untuk menang kali ini.

"Baekhyun semangat" dan dia tersenyum saat dia berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri hingga berakhir dengan wajah kusutnya. "Yeollie, kau dimana?" gumamnya lirih.

Suasana aula nampak ramai, beberapa penonton mulai menduduki tempat duduk. Baekhyun menatap lagi beberapa penonton dan tidak mendapati Chanyeol diantaranya. Dia menghela nafas, benar dugaannya Chanyeol tidak akan datang. Menyebalkan.

Satu persatu peserta naik dipanggung dan Baekhyun mendapat urutan nomor 4, sudah tidak lama lagi. Sekarang sudah penampilan peserta nomor dua dan Baekhyun semakin putus asa saja saat tak mendapati Chanyeol.

"Sekarang giliran peserta kita nomor 4, Byun Baekhyun" teriakan MC membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Dia menoleh kaku kearah panggung dan kini berjalan keatas panggung dengan senyum merekah miliknya.

Baekhyun melirik sebuah piano yang ada diatas panggung, kemudian tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya, beberapa penonton mulai menyoraki dan menyemangatinya. Suara dentingan piano mulai terdengar diiringi suara Baekhyun yang terdengar indah.

 _Yes, I do, I believe. That one day, I will be where I was right there. Right next to you._

 _And its hard, the days just seem so dark. The moon and the stars are nothing without you._

 _Your touch your skin where do I begin? No words can explain the way im missing you. Deny this emptiness, this hole that im inside._

 _These tears, they tell their own story. You told me not to cry when you were gone. But the feeling overhelming they're much to strong._

 _Can I lay by your side? Next to you, you._

 _And make sure you're alright. I'll take care of you._

 _And I don't want to be here if I cant be with you tonight._

 _Im reaching out to you. Can you hear my call? This hurt that I've been trough. I'm missing you, missing you like crazy._

 _You told me not to cry when you were gone. But the feeling overhelming they're much to strong._

 _Can I lay by your side? Next to you, you._

 _And make sure you're alright. I'll take care of you._

 _And I don't want to be here if I cant be with you tonight._

Baekhyun mengakhiri performancenya dengan senyum lebarnya. Beberapa suara tepuk tangan mulai mengawalinya namun suara kencang seseorang membuat matanya melotot.

"Beri tepuk tangan meriah semuanya"—itu Chanyeol. Pria itu duduk dibarisan depan masih dengan memakai seragam sekolah dan tersenyum lebar dengan keadaan menatap lurus kedepan dengan senyum lebarnya. Teriakan heboh dan tepukkan tangan semakin keras terdengar.

Sejurus kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihat kekasihnya itu sambil menundukan badannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih hingga teriakan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun merona luar biasa.

"Dia itu tunanganku yang hebat asal kalian tahu".

Beberapa menit menunggu, acara perlombaan sudah berakhir. Sungguh tak bisa dikatakan lagi kebahagiaan yang Baekhyun dapat hari ini. Dia berhasil memenangkan lomba tersebut. Bahkan saat penerimaan hadiah, Chanyeol memberikan dukungan paling heboh diantara semua penonton dan itu mengundang beberapa penonton meneriaki namanya. Kalau Baekhyun ingat lagi, dia akan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang sudah kelewat OOC tadi. Salahkan saja Chanyeol yang begitu menggebu-gebu saat menyemangatinya.

"Baekkie, ayo kita pulang hmm" suara Chanyeol terdengar. Beberapa peserta yang bersamanya memutuskan untuk menyampaikan salam perpisahan setelah memberikan ucapan selamat pada Baekhyun.

"Yeollie!" Baekhyun berlari kearah Chanyeol kemudian segera mememeluk kekasihnya itu diiringi tawa kecil dari Chanyeol.

"Hey baby, lepaskan dulu. Aku belum sempat ganti baju. Seragamku berkeringat dan—"

"Anio. Yeolli hebat. Benar-benar hebat. Saranghaeyo" Baekhyun sedikit terisak dibelakang kalimatnya membuat Chanyeol gelagapan.

"Hey, kenapa menangis hm? Maaf tadi rapatnya sedikit lama dari biasanya jadi aku telat dan tak bisa mengantarmu aku—"

"Tidak. Yeolli tetap hebat, dan Baekki menyayangi Yeollie" dan Baekhyun tetap saja menyebutkan segala macam kata-kata cinta dan sayang miliknya membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau harus tersenyum lembut menatapi kekasihnya yang benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Aku juga menyangimu My Baekby"

A/N:

Hoho, author update lagi. Kali ini emang agak pndek sihh momentnya. Mian yaa,,, oh ya untk reviewnya gomawoo. Untk chp ini, tlong direview yaaa.. See you juseyo^^


	5. Chapter 5 : Really?

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

Untuk beberapa hal Sehun dan Chanyeol begitu penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan kekasih mereka. Tadi pagi semenjak bel pertama berbunyi, Luhan dan Baekhyun terlihat membicarakan banyak hal dan sukses mengabaikan kedua namja tampannya. Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan pasalnya Chanyeol tidak suka jika Baekhyun benar-benar mengacuhkannya seperti sekarang ini.

"Baek, temani aku untuk pergi keperpustakaan" Chanyeol berujar diikuti Sehun yang kini masih diam memperhatikan Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan penasarannya.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas kearah Chanyeol kemudian menggeleng "Dengan Sehun saja" ujarnya acuh.

"Tapi—"

"Yeollie, aku sedang berbicara dengan Luhan. Penting sekali" ujar Baekhyun. Sontak Chanyeol dan Sehun menghela nafas kesal mereka seperti orang-orang yang hilang harapan hidup. Kekasih mereka benar-benar membuat mereka suntuk.

"Lu—"

"Sehunnie, kau lihat kan aku sedang sibuk?" Luhan segera memotongnya membuat Sehun bungkam. Dia memandang nyalang kearah Luhan dan Baekhyun yang kini sibuk dengan dunia mereka tanpa memperhatikan wajah Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sudah berubah masam.

"Kau tahu mereka bercerita tentang apa?" Chanyeol berujar sambil menduduki mejanya dengan langkah lesu diikuti Sehun yang tak kalah kecewanya.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin mereka bercerita sesuatu yang ehemm—intim" Sehun berdehem setelahnya. Chanyeol kembali menatap Sehun dengan alis berkerut. Kata 'intim' yang diucapkan Sehun benar-benar terdengar ambigu dipendengarannya. Dia mestinya harus berpikir positif.

"Sudahlah, omong-omong soal 'intim' itu bukan hal-hal positif kok" ujar Sehun sambil menyeringai. Chanyeol hanya dapat cengo. Ditatapnya lagi Sehun yang kini masih setia dengan senyum seringaiannya.

"Jadi—maksudmu?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya meminta penjelasan.

"Maksudku—mereka mungkin membicarakan sesuatu yang WOW sampai kita tidak diijinkan untuk mengetahuinya juga. Mungkin tentang beberapa hal yang mengarah kesitu" Sehun mulai mengeluarkan pendapatnya diikuti anggukan setuju dari Chanyeol yang kini senyum-senyum sambil memandangi Baekhyun yang masih sibuk bercerita dengan Luhan. Ternyata Baekhyunnya sudah mulai dewasa rupanya.

"Aku harap aku akan kena imbasnya" kikik Sehun diikuti kekehan penuh harapan dari Chanyeol dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang errr mesum diotak dua anak adam yang menyandang status seme ini.

"Ya, aku juga"

Disisi lain, Baekhyun dan Luhan nampak menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mereka. Keduanya menoleh dan menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol dan Sehun yang menatap mereka dengan tawa cekikikkan yang dikeluarkan oleh keduanya.

"Menurutmu apa yang dibicarakan Yeolli dan Sehun saat ini Lu? Kenapa mereka tertawa seperti itu?" kali ini Baekhyun melempar pertanyaannya yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak tahu Baek, mungkin tentang sepak bola dan olahraga" ujar Luhan menerka-nerka. Yeahh, mereka hanya tidak tahu saja kemana arah pembicaraan kedua kekasih mereka yang sudah terkesan cukup errr—liar.

~~ooOOoo~~

Sore setelah pulang sekolah, Chanyeol dan Sehun masih disibukan dengan beberapa perlombaan antar sekolah. Chanyeol yang selaku ketua OSIS harus mengatur beberapa daftar siswa yang akan mengikuti lomba. Dan Sehun yang juga merupakan ketua Klub Matematika dan juga Sains itu harus memberikan beberapa latihan dan contoh soal bagi beberapa siswa yang akan mengikuti lomba Sains nanti. Intinya, mereka sibuk dan tidak bisa mengurusi Luhan dan Baekhyun selaku kekasih mereka.

Luhan memutuskan untuk berkunjung diapartemen Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan alasan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Tidak ada waktu bagi Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk bertanya, karena Chanyeol dan Sehun benar-benar sibuk. Sehun menyarankan Luhan untuk menunggunya diapartemen Baekhyun hingga Sehun pulang dan menjemputnya, dan tak ada penolakan yang terjadi. Luhan cukup menurutinya saja.

Sesampai diapartemen, Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah memulai kegiatan mereka. Dua buah laptop sudah terletak didepan mereka. Baekhyun dan Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Kau sudah menginstal aplikasinya kan?" tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil. Sebenarnya inilah yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan, sebuah permainan teka-teki yang menjadi trend sekarang ini dan kali ini mereka bertaruh. Dan taruhannya adalah siapa yang kalah harus memakai sebuah dress berwarna merah maron dan didandani layaknya yeoja. Uh-oh ini akan menjadi sangat menarik.

"Poinku dan poinmu bedah tipis Lu" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mengatakannya, benar mereka duel namun sayangnya Baekhyun tertinggal sedikit dari Luhan. Hanya sedikit kok. Lima belas menit mereka berkutat, hingga akhirnya soal terakhir mereka harus memecahkannya. Skor mereka sudah seri.

"Okay, ini yang terakhir. Here we go!" Luhan berteriak kencang diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya—Baekhyun harus memasang wajah cemberut dan juteknya saat dia dinyatakan kalah. Luhan tersenyum lebar kala itu kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil sebuah dress panjang berwarna merah maron dengan high heels ditangannya.

"Ayoo Baekkie" ujar Luhan semangat diikuti dengusan kesal dari Baekhyun.

Luhan sempat terkagum-kagum melihat Baekhyun saat ini. Tubuh ramping dan mulusnya dibalut sebuah dress merah yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Sebuah polesan make up tipis membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik beserta sebuah wig berwarna hitam dengan panjang sampai pinggang. Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Cantik sekali Baek, coba kau lihat" Luhan menghadapkan Baekhyun kearah kaca dikamarnya dan Baekhyun sukses membelalak, dia benar-benar berbeda. Sangat berbeda, namun sekilas nampak mirip dengan wajahnya. Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya.

Bnyu bel terdengar diikuti suara pintu apartemen yang terbuka. Hari sudah mulai malam dan waktu menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh malam, Chanyeol dan Sehun memasuki apartemen Chanyeol dan tidak mendapati kedua kekasih mereka.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol. "XiaoLu?" diikuti suara Sehun yang kini memanggil Luhan namun tak ada suara sahutan. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat itu juga. Keduanya berjalan memasuki kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hingga akhirnya terbelalak saat mendapati Luhan yang kini tengah mengelus pelan wajah sosok yeoja yang tidak dikenal oleh mereka. Sontak Sehun memandang tajam kearahnya.

"Sehun kau sudah dat—"

"Siapa dia?" kali ini Sehun bertanya dengan nada dingin. Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah terkikik kecil.

"Aku serius Luhan, siapa dia? Dan—dimana Baekhyun hah?" kali ini suara Sehun mulai terdengar tinggi. Dan itu membuat Luhan terbahak. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?' pikir Sehun bingung.

"Luhan, dimana Baekhyun?" kali ini Chanyeol bertanya.

"Baekhyun? Dia disini kok" ujar Luhan enteng dan mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Jangan bercanda Lu, dan siapa yeoja itu?" tunjuk Chanyeol.

"Dia Baekhyun" ujar Luhan.

"Hey ap—HAH?" kali ini Chanyeol dan Sehun memandangi sosok dibelakang Luhan dengan pandangan 'what—the'

"Iya Yeollie, ini aku" cicit Baekhyun sambil memasang wajah kesalnya. Kesal karena Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengenalinya. Chanyeol mendekat kemudian menangkup wajah yang benar-benar dan—Yeahh itu benar Baekhyun. Chanyeol hampir saja menganga lebar sampai rahangnya terlepas.

"Baek, kau benar-benar. Kau cantik sekali" Chanyeol berujar membuat Baekhyun memerah mendengarnya. Luhan dan Sehun saling bertatapan kemudian tersenyum pada akhirnya.

"Jadi Luhan, aku butuh penjelasan dengan semua ini"—ujar Chanyeol dan diangguki oleh Luhan. Sungguh, yang tadi itu sebuah kesalapahaman yang tidak bermutu. Ck.

A/N:

Annyeong^^ author balik lagi nihh… Oh iya ya, untk reviewnya makasih bnyak yaaa. Dan buat yng nanya soal lagu yng Baekhyun nyanyiin dichap sblumnya itu bukan buatan author kok. Itu lagunya Sam Smith yang judulnya 'Lay Me Down'. Itu lagu ksukaan author soalnya nada sama liriknya juga bagus, nanti didngerin aja deh^^. Untk chap slnjutnya, jngn lupa reviewnya yaaa. Gomawoo^^


	6. Chapter 6 : Just a Little love

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

Hari ini hari minggu, itu artinya Chanyeol bisa dengan bebasnya menghabiskan waktu satu hari full bersama Baekhyun. Beberapa daftar list kegiatannya hari ini sudah dia rangkum dengan baik dan penuh dengan perhitungan. Paginya mereka akan sarapan bersama, siangnya mereka akan makan siang dan nonton film yang baru dia beli kemarin. Dan untuk malam—entahlah. Terlalu errrr—privasi untuk dibahas. Jadi, tidak usah saja ya.

"Yeollie?" Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya disisi pintu kamar dan memandang Chanyeol yang masih saja tidur telungkup. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi dan ini saatnya Chanyeol sarapan.

"Hmm?" terdengar gumaman malas dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Ayo bangun dan sarapan" suara Baekhyun terdengar lagi.

"Yeollie!" kali ini Baekhyun kesal dan dengan langkah malasnya Chanyeol bangun sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Iya iyaa, aku bangun. Kau lihat?" Chanyeol mencibir kesal diikuti kekehan kecil dan Baekhyun yang kini sudah meninggalkan kamar dan menuju meja makan.

Selang beberapa menit, Chanyeol sudah selesai mandi dan akhirnya menyusul Baekhyun yang nyatanya sudah duduk manis menunggunya dimeja makan. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Matanya melirik berbagai macam hidangan dimeja makan membuat senyumnya lebar saja.

"Hari ini, appa akan datang" perkataan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menghentikan kunyahannya. Dia beralih menatap Baekhyun yang sibuk meminum susu strawberrynya.

"Kapan?" kali ini Chanyeol bertanya. Dia tahu 'appa' yang dimaksudkan Baekhyun adalah Tuan Byun, yang tidak lain adalah ayah dari Baekhyun karena Chanyeol biasa memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan 'Dad' mengingat dia lahir di NewYork sewaktu kecil.

"Siang nanti" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

Beberapa menit mereka sarapan disertai percakapan kecil dan tawa menderai dari keduanya, kini mereka sudah menghabiskan sarapan dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengurusi beberapa tanaman miliknya yang terletak dibalkon kamar mereka. Tidak banyak memang, namun cukup indah karena Baekhyun menatanya dengan cukup rapi. Chanyeol? Pemuda itu cukup memperhatikan Baekhyun dari dalam kamarnya kemudian tersenyum menatapi kekasihnya yang berkali lipat lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Yeollie, aku pikir aku harus membeli bunga lagi" ujar Baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol yang semula tengah membaca sebuah komik ditangannya kini menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun.

"Baby, bukannya dua hari yang lalu kau baru saja membeli anggrek dan mawar?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun nampak berpikir sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Mata sipitnya terlihat menerawang kemudian menggeleng lagi.

"Tidak ada tulip disini, aku suka tulip merah Yeollie" rengeknya. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Baek, bukannya aku tidak mau. Tapi tidak ada toko bunga yang buka hari minggu seperti ini" jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun memasang wajah lesunya kemudian menyeret langkah kakinya kearah Chanyeol dengan gaya malas-malasan. Dia memposisikan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Ada apa? Kenapa, hmm? Kau punya masalah? Ceritalah padaku" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus pelan rambut milik Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar butuh tulip Yeollie, isshh menyebalkan" sungut Baekhyun. Kali ini Chanyeol hanya dapat memasang wajah bingungnya. Apa mungkin Baekhyunnya benar-benar terobsesi pada bunga itu? Hhh~~Chanyeol hanya bingung apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Baekhyun hingga dia begitu ngotot untuk membeli bunga itu.

"Jadi, bisa dijelaskan kenapa kau benar-benar membutuhkannya?" kali ini Chanyeol memasang wajah penasarannya. Dan Baekhyun hanya merengut.

"Tulip itu penting. Luhan pernah bilang kalau misalnya aku merawat bungat tulip hubunganku denganmu akan tetap terjaga" jelas Baekhyun dengan nada polosnya. Ohh sekarang Chanyeol tahu apa alasannya.

"Jadi—begitu ya?" Chanyeol hanya menggaruk kepalanya. Pusing juga dia kalau harus mengerti jalan pikiran yang terkesan polos milik Baekhyun.

"Iyaa penting sekali. Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikinya secepat mungkin bagaimana? Apakah hubungan kita juga akan jadi jelek lagi?" Baekhyun berujar dengan nada sedihnya membuat Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa Yeollie tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" kali ini Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan nada kesalnya. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak Baek, hey dengar. Jelek atau tidaknya hubungan kita itu tidak ditentukan hanya dengan sekuntum atau seikat bunga tulip. Itu tergantung dari masing-masing hati kita Baek. Aku tidak masalah jika kita tidak punya bunga tulip dirumah kita. Tohh kita juga saling mencintai dan mempercayai, jadi tidak ada alasan bahwa hubungan kita menjadi jelek" jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi—" Baekhyun baru saja menyela namun Chanyeol lekas-lekas mengecup bibirnya membuat dia harus tersipu malu.

"Jangan mempercayai hal seperti itu terlalu dalam Baek, itu hanyalah mitos yang belum tentu menjadi kenyataan. Lagian, sampai sekarang pun kita masih bisa bersama asalkan kita saling setia satu sama lain. Jadi, jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi, ok?" dan perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Itu memang benar, kisah cinta dan nasib cinta mereka memang tidak ditentukan oleh sebuah bunga namun ditentukan oleh bagaimana hati keduanya yang masih saling mencintai dan mempercayai. Cukup sederhana namun terdengar penting.

Lama mereka berlovey-dovey hingga tak sadar sosok didepan pintu apartemen mereka kini menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali membuka pintu?"—Tuan Byun nampak kesal saat melihat tak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun yang ingin membukakan pintu. Chanyeol juga.

"Mungkin mereka masih tidur"—Baekboom, kakak lelaki Baekhyun kini berujar.

"Tidak. Dia sudah mengangkat telponku tadi pagi. Dan—ohh kenapa lama sekali" Tuan Byun semakin kesal saja saat ini.

"Yeahh—bukan tidur maksudku, tapi lebih dari tidur. Appa tahu kan, kebiasaan anak muda jika pagi-pagi" celetuk Baekboom mengundang tatapan tajam dari Tuan Byun.

"Sarapan maksudnya" ujar Baekboom jengah.

Sementara itu….

"Yeollie, kenapa appa lama sekali ya?" Baekhyun berujar sambil menyenderkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol.

"Tidak tahu Baek, mungkin appa lupa" ujar Chanyeol santai yang akhirnya diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

Ohh astaga—ampuni saja sepasang kekasih ini agar mereka tidak keasyikan seperti ini disaat orang tua mereka mencari dan menunggu mereka didepan apartemen. Poor Tuan Byun dan Baekboom.

A/N :

Annyeong^^. Author blik lagi. Untuk reviewnya mksih bnyak yaaa. Maaf author tlat posting. Jngn lupa review di next chap yaaa^^

Oh ya, disini ada yng suka couple ikon nggk? Klo ada rncanannya siih author mau bkin ff iKON, tapi bingung. Mau Bobby sama B.I ? Atau BI sama Jinhwan aja? Tlong dijawab^^

Gamsahabnida~~*bow


	7. Chapter 7 : Feature Dreams

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

Tugas sekolah memang sudah menumpuk, namun Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Tentunya bersama dengan Chanyeol, mereka sedari tadi sore berkutat diruang tengah dengan tugas-tugas milik mereka. Dan sekarang, mereka bisa bernafas lega karena sudah terbebas dari berbagai tumpukkan tugas.

"Yeollie?" panggil Baekhyun dari pantry dapur. Mata sipitnya melirik sekilas kearah ruang tengah dan masih mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah menonton tayangan sepak bola didepannya.

"Ya Baek?" sahutan dari Chanyeol terdengar.

"Ingin minum apa? Cokelat panas? Susu pis—"

"Ya. Susu pisang" sahut Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun membuat namja manis itu tersenyum kecil. Dia jelas tahu bahwa Chanyeol itu sangat suka pisang dan bisa dilihat dari jumlah buah pisang yang terdapat dalam lemari es mereka. Kebanyakan buah pisang dan strawberry mengingat mereka begitu menggilai dua buah itu.

Baekhyun datang membawa dua buah gelas susu rasa pisang dan strawberry keduanya kemudian langsung duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih Baek" ujar Chanyeol mengecup kecil pipi Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun tersipu. Baekhyun mengambil tabnya dan mulai memainkan game disana. Lama mereka terdiam karena sibuk dengan permainan masing-masing, kini Chanyeol sudah habis menonton siaran sepak bolanya. Baekhyun juga sudah menaruh tabnya diatas meja.

Keduanya tersenyum sambil saling menatap. Baekhyun melirik segelas susu pisang milik Chanyeol yang sudah sisa setengah dan meraihnya kemudian meneguknya hingga habis, diikuti Chanyeol yang kini meminum susu strawberry milik Baekhyun yang tinggal setengah kemudian meneguknya juga sampai tandas. Mereka lagi-lagi saling menatap kemudian tertawa lepas.

Ini memang tidak mengherankan untuk keduanya. Sudah menjadi tradisi keduanya untuk melakukan hal tadi. Katanya untuk menghilangkan perbedaan. Jika Chanyeol menyukai rasa pisang, dia juga harus menyukai strawberry sama seperti Baekhyun menyukai buah itu begitupun sebaliknya jika Baekhyun menyukai strawberry, dia juga akan menyukai pisang sama seperti Chanyeol menyukai buah itu. Sudah tidak terhitung beberapa kali keduanya seperti itu. Bukan hanya buah, tetapi hal-hal kecil yang menjadi kesukaan mereka.

"Ayo kemari" Chanyeol menarik gemas lengan Baekhyun kemudian menyenderkan kepala Baekhyun didadanya sambil mengelus beberapa helaian rambut Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, aku menyukai pisang" ujar Chanyeol dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Dan aku suka strawberry" suara kekehan Baekhyun layaknya bocah membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Baekhyunnya memang menggemaskan.

"Aku juga menyukai strawberry" ucap Chanyeol. Dan kali ini senyum Baekhyun terkembang lebih lebar lagi.

"Ya, dan aku juga suka pisang" kata Baekhyun dan–mereka mengembangkan senyum mereka.

Ini terdengar konyol memang namun entah kenapa mampu membuat mereka tersenyum lebar seperti ini. Ini bukan hanyalah sebuah lelucon untuk mereka, tapi bagi mereka kebiasaan sekecil yang sering mereka lakukan itu adalah sebuah moment terindah buat keduanya. Dan begitu banyak moment yang mereka lakukan.

"Aku suka seperti ini terus" ujar Baekhyun menerawang diikuti anggukan dari Chanyeol. Pelukan mereka semakin menghangat karena masing-masing keduanya masih bisa mendengar detak jantung milik mereka.

"Ya. Aku juga, kita akan terus seperti ini Baek. Bersama anak-anak kita" Chanyeol memekik kecil ketika Baekhyun memukul pelan lengannya.

"Kita bahkan belum punya anak Yeollie" rengeknya dan itu membuat tawa pelan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol

"Oh ya, dan kita akan mendapatkannya nanti Baekby. Bagaimana kalau kita mendapat anak kembar? Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Chanyeol menerawang, dan memanyangkan bagaimana kehidupan masa depan mereka nanti. Tentunya bersama anak-anak mereka.

"Tidak buruk. Pastinya rumah kita akan ramai. Dan—aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana manisnya mereka" mata Baekhyun berbinar.

"Ya, tentu. Mereka akan menjadi anak-anak yang manis dan menggemaskan" sambung Chanyeol dengan senyum halus yang terlukis dibibirnya.

"Yeollie?" panggil Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa dapat anak? Aku laki-laki" sungut Baekhyun dengan wajah murungnya. Sontak saja Chanyeol mencubit kecil hidung kecil nan mancung milik Baekhyun.

"Aku pikir aku dan tentu saja kau tidak lupa bahwa kau bisa mengandung sayang. Bukannya kau terlahir special, eumm?" ujar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ya, aku lupa. Hehehe" cengir Baekhyun. Namun hanya beberapa detik sampai dia mengingat beberapa hal.

"Tapi Yeollie" gumamnya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bukannya—Bukannya kita pernah eumm beberapa kali melakukannya?" ouhh, wajah Baekhyun memerah saat mengatakannya.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tapi—sampai saat ini aku bahkan belum hamil Yeollie" ujar Baekhyun polos dan itu membuat Chanyeol memukul pelan dahinya. Dosa apa dia punya tunangan yang polos sekali.

"Iya, tentu saja belum. Kita melakukannya dengan pengaman kok. Dan juga, aku selalu mengeluarkannya diluar" ujar Chanyeol santai sedangkan Baekhyun langsung meninju pelan perutnya.

"Bisakah mengatakannya tidak secara errr—vulgar? Itu—memalukan Yeollie" rengeknya dengan wajah yang jujur saja sudah memerah. Tawa Chanyeol pecah kemudian langsung memasang seringai jahilnya.

"Yeahh, aku tidak membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya. Tapi—yang memancingkan kau Baekby" goda Chanyeol dan itu membuat Baekhyun berdiri sambil menghentakan kedua kakinya kesal dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tertawa.

"Ishh menyebalkaaannn" pekiknya kesal.

"ya ya, tapi menyenangkan"

"YA! Park Chanyeol!" dan teriakan terakhir Baekhyun membuat tawa Chanyeol makin pecah saja.


	8. Chapter 8 : Something Wrong

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

Malam hari ini terasa berbeda dari biasanya dan itu dirasakan oleh Chanyeol. Sedari tadi sore atau tepatnya pulang sekolah Baekhyun terus saja menempelinya layaknya perangko dan akan merengek jika Chanyeol pergi atau menjauh beberapa senti dari dirinya. Saat dimobil pun begitu, Baekhyun bersikeras untuk tetap berada dipangkuan Chanyeol selama perjalanan pulang. Hingga terpaksa mereka berdua harus berdesakan dijok pengemudi dengan Baekhyun yang ada diatas pangkuan Chanyeol sambil melesakan kepalanya diceruk leher Chanyeol. Dan otomatis, Chanyeol harus mengendarai mobil tersebut dengan lambat dan pelan—ekstra hati-hati karena dia mengalami kesulitan.

Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam dan saatnya Chanyeol harus mandi. Pemuda tinggi itu memandangi Baekhyun yang masih menampilkan tatapan memohonnya. Oh astaga, Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya mandi bersama Baekhyun sekarang. Itu untuk mengontrol sesuatu dalam dirinya yang yeaahh kau tahu lah, dia juga lelaki dan manusia biasa yang tidak bisa mengontrol hormone liar dalam dirinya.

"Ayolah yeollie, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Aku hanya akan diam dalam bathup" rengeknya lagi. Memang tidak apa-apa untuk Baekhyun sendiri, tapi bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Melihat Baekhyun membuka bajunya saat ini saja sudah membuatnya sulit setengah mati. Untuk info, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak melakukan 'this and that' dengan Baekhyun selama dua minggu ini karena dia tidak ingin Baekhyun sakit saat ujian minggu lalu. Hingga sekarang, Chanyeol masih saja menahannya meskipun hari ujian sudah lewat.

"Tidak Baek, aku akan mandi. Atau kau duluan saja, aku akan tunggu disini" Chanyeol menggeleng kuat dengan wajah masamnya.

"Yeollie, aku benar-benar tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Aku janjiiii" ujarnya lagi sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya keras.

"Tidak Baekhyun" tolak Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Yeollie" Oh astaga Chanyeol kau bisa melihat matanya yang errr—mulai mengeluarkan beberapa tetesan air mata dan itu bisa dikatakan sebagai 'puppy eyes' andalannya.

"Tidak" ujar Chanyeol.

"Yeolliee" kali ini Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain tanpa memandang wajah Baekhyun yang jujur saja terlalu menggemaskan dan bisa saja meruntuhkan semua pertahanannya.

#SRETT Chanyeol terlonjak kaget saat melihat Baekhyun yang kini berlutut sambil menarik kecil celana yang dipakainya kemudian mendongkak dengan wajah menggemaskannya.

Oh sialan sekali dengan wajah itu, Chanyeol benar-benar harus merutuki betapa menggemaskannya Baekhyun disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Baekkie, ayo berdiri" ujar Chanyeol yang kini berlutut juga, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun kemudian menghapus beberapa titik air mata yang mulai menghiasi pipi kekasihnya ini.

"Sebenarnya Baek, kenapa hari ini kau begitu err—suka sekali menempeliku?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Jadi Yeollie tidak suka dekat-dekat denganku lagi?" ujarnya dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Bukan itu Baek, apa terjadi sesuatu hari ini? Kau punya masalah hari ini? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini" ujar Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian berdehem pelan.

"Sebenarnya…" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya lengkap dengan rona merah yang mulai perlahan-lahan menjalar dikedua pipinya. Baekhyun tersenyum gugup, ditatapnya lagi Chanyeol yang kini mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Sebenarnya?" tanya Chanyeol tidak sabaran.

"Itu karena film" ujar Baekhyun pelan.

"Hah?" Chanyeol mengerjab beberapa kali. Sebenarnya—film apa yang bisa membuat Baekhyun seperti ini?

"Iya.. karena film. Tadi disekolah saat jam istirahat aku berniat mencarimu. Tapi, kata Suho kau sedang ada rapat mendadak. Jadi—Luhan mengajakku untuk menonton film" jelas Baekhyun.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan menatap lekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Kupikir itu film komedi atau mungkin saja film kartun. Tapi—" Baekhyun kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Chanyeol hanya diam, menyimak baik-baik apa yang akan Baekhyun ceritakan.

"Tapi?"

"Tapi ternyata itu film horror" cicit Baekhyun pelan.

"Awalnya aku tidak mau, tapi karena penasaran saat melihat covernya aku langsung menontonnya saja. Jadi—aku menonton sampai part terakhir. Dan itu—membuatku takut sampai sekarang" ujar Baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya. Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Tapi Baek, itu hanya film ok?" ujar Chanyeol tenang.

"Tidak yeollie. Hantu itu memang ada. Mungkin saja ada diruangan ini, atau haaaa—aku takut" Baekhyun langsung loncat diatas pangkuan Chanyeol kemudian memeluk erat leher milik pemuda tinggi itu hingga hampir saja punggung Chanyeol mendarat tepat dilantai. CHanyeol kembali menghela nafas.

"Baekkie, lepas dulu ok? Kalau begini aku tidak bisa mandi sampai besok pagi" dengus Chanyeol. Dirasanya Baekhyun menggeleng dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak mau. Pokoknya tidak mau" rajuknya semakin mempererat pelukannya dan hampir saja nafas Chanyeol semakin tercekik.

"Tapi Baek, aku berkeringat dan—"

"Aku tidak peduli. Yeollie masih harum kok" ujarnya sambil geleng-geleng lagi. Dan uh—Chanyeol menyerah sekarang. Memangnya apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan? Kalau sudah seperti ini, dengan sangaaat terpaksa dan sedikit ada kemauan—Chanyeol akan mandi bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kita akan mandi bersama" putus Chanyeol

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Yeayyyy" Baekhyun bersorak saat itu juga kemudian mencium beberapa kali wajah Chanyeol membuat pria itu tertawa.

Kegiatan mereka berdua terhenti saat handphone Chanyeol bordering, dengan sedikit kesusahan karena Baekhyun belum melepas pelukannya, Chanyeol meraih benda pipih yang ada diatas ranjang. Nama 'Oh Sehun' terpampang jelas dilayar handphonenya.

"Longgarkan dulu pelukanmu sayang. Aku tidak bisa leluasa mengangkat telponnya" ujar Chanyeol dan diiringi kekehan halus dari Baekhyun.

"Ya, kenapa Sehun?" jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Terdengar suara berisik dan Baekhyun yakin itu adalah perbuatan Luhan—karena terdengar dengan jelas suara cempreng milik Luhan membahana disana beserta berbagai jenis rengekkan.

" _Aduhh, tunggu dulu Lu. Aku sedang menelpon"_ suara Sehun terdengar diikuti rengekkan manja lagi dari Luhan.

"Errr—Sehun ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

" _Begini hyung, ada yang aneh dengan Luhan. Dia sedari tadi selalu menempeliku. Apa ada yang terjadi disekolah selama kita mengadakan rapat? Dia bersama dengan Baekhyun kan tadi? Dan—Lu, lepaskan pelukanmu aku tidak bisa bernfhassshh. Luuu"_ gerutuan dari Sehun terdengar kemudian tiba-tiba sambungan telepon mati saat itu juga. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian ini" decak CHanyeol. Dan heol—bukan dia saja korbannya ok? Masih ada pria berkulit pucat yang sepertinya akan menjalani malam yang sulit saat ini. Jadi, kita biarkan kedua pasangan kita ini mandi bersama atau ehemm melakukan hal yang lain tentunya.

Doakan saja pada pasangan Sehun dan Luhan yang sepertinya akan mengalami berbagai macam rintangan yang sudah dipastikan karena errr—tontonan film horror.

A/N :

Namnya juga drabble jadi pendekkan. Hehehe, maaf yethh kalau ini kpndekkan lagi. Habisnya imajinasi author pndeknya kayak anunya Baekkie. Sbnrnya sih author lagi kesal sihh mknya kepndekkan.

Gimana nggk kesal coba? Kalau author dibash sama Baekyeon ship. Uhuuu sdih jadinya, butt that's ok. Sedih sihh sedih tapi nggk peduli juga. Author tetap believe in Chanbaek kokk.

Stuju nggk? Stuju aja yaaaa. Kekekeke

Oh ya, jngn lupa reviewnya yaaaa~~~~


	9. Chapter 9 : Feel Afraid

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

Teriakan membahana terdengar dilapangan sekolah. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu siang dan terik matahari memang terasa sangat menyengat. Namun sayangnya beberapa siswi tetap berada disana sambil berteriak dengan suara melengkin meneriaki beberapa kumpulan pemuda yang memakai pakaian basket. Tepatnya, hari ini ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah. Chanyeol dan Sehun memang bukan bagian dari tim basket namun mereka termasuk hebat dalam permainan itu.

Alasan mereka berada disini adalah karena ada dua orang dari pemain basket inti yang cedera dan membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun menggantikan posisi mereka. Disaat-saat mepet begini, Chanyeol sebagai ketua OSIS memang mengambil peran penting dan tentu saja—ini akan melelahkan.

"Yeollie, maaf ya. Aku harus menemani Luhan latihan vokal diruang musik" ujar Baekhyun saat mendatangi Chanyeol yang kini sibuk meminum air mineralnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Tidak apa Baekkie, nah kau masuklah hmm? Disini panas sekali" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus sayang surai milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil mengelap beberapa tetesan peluh yang kini menetes didahi dan pipi Chanyeol dengan handuk kecil yang segaja dibawanya.

"Ini handuk untukmu Yeollie, dan jika haus. Ini aku membelikan ini untukmu" Baekhyun berujar sambil menyerahkan sebuah handuk berwarna biru cerah tak lupa dua botol minuman dingin dan dua kaleng minuman soda. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ya, terima kasih sayang" ujar Chanyeol kemudian mengecup bibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

Diliriknya lagi Luhan dan Sehun yang sepertinya melakukan hal sama seperti yang mereka lakukan. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Channie, fighting!" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya diudara. Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya dan langsung menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih sayang. Ouhh kau benar-benar harus mendoakanku yaa" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Nah, aku pergi dulu. Channie semangat. Saranghae!" ujar Baekhyun dengan beberapa aegyo miliknya. Chanyeol kembali mengangguk kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Dah Channie dan Sehun. Ayo Lu, latihannya sudah akan dimulai" ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Luhan dari sana.

"Dah Sehunnie" ujar Luhan sebelum akhirnya melangkah menjauh dari tepi lapangan mengingat pertandingan akan segera dimulai.

Beberapa jam setelahnya Luhan sudah mulai menghafal beberapa lirik lagu diikuti Baekhyun yang kini menekan tuts tuts piano didepannya sesekali menyenandungkan lirik lagu yang menjadi bagiannya.

"Menurutmu, apa aku harus merubah nadanya juga?" ujar Luhan sambil mengambil biolanya. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak, ini sudah cukup bagus Lu. Sebenarnya perlombaan seni kapan?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Luhan memasang mode berpikirnya berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan perlombaan seni yang akan mereka ikuti dilaksanakan.

"Hari senin minggu depan, itu artinya kita masih punya satu minggu lagi" ujar Luhan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

#BRAKK~~. Baekhyun maupun Luhan tersentak saat mendengar bunyi bantingan pintu yang terdengar. Hampir saja Baekhyun ingin menendang sosok yang baru saja mengagetkannya, namun perkataan sosok tersebut membuatnya mematung dan segera berlari secepatnya keluar dari ruang music.

"Chanyeol sunbae cedera. Tangan kirinya patah dan sekarang sedang ada diUKS"

Baekhyun berlari tanpa kenal lelah. Peluhnya menetes semakin banyak diikuti air matanya yang sepertinya sudah mengalir dari matanya. Pintu bercat putih yang khas itu sudah ada didepan mata dan Baekhyun benar-benar mempersiapkan dirinya saat dia memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan itu dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

BRAK~~ Bunyi pintu yang terdengar keras membuat semua orang yang ada didalam terlonjak kaget kemudian beralih menatap sang pelaku—Byun Baekhyun yang kini berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang sibuk mengatur posisi lengannya yang baru saja diperban. Tangis Baekhyun pecah.

"Hikss Yeollie? Hikss" suara Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan kaget saat melihat Baekhyun yang kini terisak sambil berjalan pelan kearahnya. Beberapa orang disana yang sepertinya sudah mengerti situasi akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan pasangan tersebut punya waktu berdua.

"Hey, kenapa hm? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus pelan pipi Baekhyun—tentunya menggunakan tangan kanan karena tangan kirinya cedera.

"Bodoh! Mana yang hikss sakit? Yeollie cedera? Hikksss" Baekhyun berujar sambil sesenggukkan. Chanyeol tersenyum lagi.

"Ayo kemari" panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun menurutinya kemudian mendudukan Baekhyun diatas pangkuannya berusaha menenangkan tangis Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena cedera seperti ini" ujar Chanyeol sambil terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun merengut.

"Tapi aku tidak ada disana saat kau cedera Yeollie. Aku benar-benar kekasih yang payah" ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Tidak Baek, kau kekasih yang hebat. Dan kau yang paling special didunia ini. Eumm?" ujar Chanyeol lagi.

"Ini pasti sakit" Baekhyun melirik kearah bagian siku tangan kiri Chanyeol yang diperban.

"Tidak jug—akhh. Sayang, kenapa disentuh?" Chanyeol memekik ketika Baekhyun langsung menekan sikunya yang masih diperban. Baekhyun mencerutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Katanya tidak sakit. Bodoh! Ini sakit Yeollie, ughh" rengutnya. Chanyeol hanya meringis melihatnya.

"Oke oke, ini sakit sayang. Tapi, jangan disentuh seperti tadi ok? Ini akan sembuh kok beberapa hari kedepan" ujar Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Ya, aku akan terus berada disisi Yeollie nantinya. Jadi, yeollie tidak perlu khawatir" ujar Baekhyun sambil memeluk erat leher Chanyeol.

"Tentu sayang, Baekkie memang harus ada disisiku" ujar Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Yeollie, jangan sakit lagi ya? Aku takut kehilangan Yeollie" ujar Baekhyun pelan dengan suara seraknya. Maklumi saja, tangisannya tadi benar-benar bukan main-main.

"Hmm, tentu sayang" ujar Chanyeol

Dan pembicaraan keduanya berlanjut sampai akhirnya Baekhyun tertidur dipelukan Chanyeol, sebenarnya yang sakit dan cedera itu siapa? Chanyeol atau Baekhyun? Ahh ini benar-benar memusingkan.


	10. Chapter 10 : Sorry

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

Ujian kelulusan akan datang sebentar lagi, beberapa persiapan sudah mulai dilancarkan sepasang kekasih yang tentunya itu adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Setiap malam mereka akan meluangkan waktu untuk belajar bersama dan setiap harinya sampai seterusnya begitu. Sampai itu membuat Baekhyun bosan setelahnya. Dia hanya ingin sekali menyingkirkan semua tumpukan buku didepan mejanya dan ingin sekali agar Chanyeol memperhatikannya. Namun sialan dengan tumpukkan bahan pelajaran itu yang benar-benar mengalihkan dunia kekasihnya.

Hidung Baekhyun kembang kempis melihatnya. Alisnya berkerut dengan bola mata yang sudah menukik tajam kearah kertas putih yang sudah dicoret-coret asal olehnya. Matanya kembali melirik Chanyeol yang sibuk memecahkan beberapa soal aritmatika miliknya.

"Yeollie, sudah ya? Aku bosan" ujar Baekhyun yang kini menopang dagunya. Chanyeol menatapnya sebentar kemudian mengalihkan lagi pandangannya kearah kertasnya.

"Mengantuk hmm? Tidu saja, ok? Aku akan menyusul nantinya" ujar Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun seketika cemberut.

"Yeollie juga harus tidur kalau begitu" sanggah Baekhyun cepat.

"Iya tapi sebentar lagi Baekkie" lanjut Chanyeol masih dengan mata yang benar-benar tertuju kearah kertas miliknya.

"Jadi maksudmu—kau lebih memertingkan kertas sialan itu dari pada aku?" perkataan Baekhyun yang jujur saja terdengar kasar dan berbeda dari aslinya itu membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya. Chanyeol memandanginya tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu apa Baek? Bukan begitu sayang, aku hanya—"

"Hanya apa? Aku tahu kau itu memang pandai dan nilaimu diatas segalanya. Kau bahkan mengacuhkanku seharian ohh tidak. Bukan seharian tapi berminggu-minggu hanya karena ini?" Baekhyun mulai berteriak sekarang. Wajahnya memerah kesal menatapi Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong dan blank miliknya.

"Lihat? Kau tidak menyahutinya bukan? Kau bahkan sudah tidak perhatian seperti dulu lagi. Kau bahkan lebih mementingkan peringkat kelas dan jabatanmu yang tinggi disekolah dari pada aku" dan tangis Baekhyun pecah membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi melongo dibuatnya. Pikirnya ini seperti didalam film drama yang sering ditonton ibunya dirumah. Tapi bedanya ini memang benar-benar kenyataan.

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berusaha bangkit namun Chanyeol langsung mencegatnya , sedikit melempar tumpukan buku dipangkuannya, Chanyeol segera memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun yang sedikit bergetar. Beberapa kali Baekhyun memukul pundaknya dengan suara tangisan yang teredam. Chanyeol bisa merasakan bahwa bagian bajunya mulai basah karena air mata milik kekasihnya.

"Maaf Baek, aku bukan bermaksud mengacuhkanmu. Dan soal kau bilang aku lebih mementingkan jabatan dan peringkatku dari pada dirimu itu tidak dari semua itu, kau yang lebih penting" kali ini Chanyeol buka suara. Tangannya tak berhenti mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Hikkss, bohong. Yeolli bohong. Hikkss selama ini Yeolli mengacuhkanku dan hikkss lebih memilih pergi keperpustakaan dibandingkan menemaniku seperti biasanya" ujar Baekhyun dengan nafas sesegukan. Dalam hati Chanyeol mengiyakan. Niatnya sih dia ingin fokus dengan ujian kelulusan dan bisa berhasil meraih nilai yang baik tapi, kalau memang dia menjadi seperti ini, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk tidak mendapatkannya jika dia harus menyakiti Baekhyun sampai seperti ini.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi, dia sudah membuat Baekhyun kesal rupanya. "Aku bukan ingin mengacuhkanmu Baek, dan soal peringkat itu tak masalah untukku. Aku hanya berupaya agar aku bisa masuk unversitas yang bagus bersamamu kelak" jelas Chanyeol. Terdengar suara sesegukan dari Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memilin ujung baju yang dikenakannya.

"Bukannya kita sudah sepakat agar kita akan belajar dan berusaha masuk diuniversitas terbaik? Maaf kalau aku terlalu berlebihan dan berambisi sehingga bisa melupakanmu. Tapi jauh dari semua itu, aku melakukannya untukmu. Aku tidak mau dicap menjadi tunangan yang tidak baik untukmu. Aku lebih mementingkanmu lebih dari apapun Baek" perkataan lembut Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terenyuh. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Bukannya kita sudah berjanji pada appa untuk menikah setelah kita lulus nanti? Itu sebabnya, aku berusaha agar cepat-cepat lulus dengan nilai yang baik agar bisa menikahimu sayang" Chanyeol berujar sambil mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Yeollie?" suara serak Baekhyun terdengar diiringi pergerakan darinya.

"Ya?"

"Maaf, untuk selalu memarahimu. Aku tahu aku bukan tunangan yang baik yang terlalu berlebihan, tapi—aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu. Maaf, aku mengacaukan kesepakatan kita sebelumnya. Maaf. Aku hanya merindukan Yeollie, itu saja" lirihnya lagi.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau tunangan terbaik milikku. Dan aku senang kalau kau merindukanku, sangat senang" ujar Chanyeol pelan.

"Maaf" gumam Baekhyun lagi.

"Sssttt, berhenti minta maaf ok? Kau membuatku seperti orang jahat saja" kekeh Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum singkat. Lama dalam posisi saling memeluk seperti itu, kini Baekhyun tidak bergerak dengan nafas teratur yang mulai terdengar. Chanyeol menatap wajah kekasihnya dan mendapati sepasang mata sipit miliknya sudah terkatup rapat dengan bibir tipis yang sedikit terbuka. Wajah Baekhyun masih merona membuatnya nampak menggemaskan dengan beberapa jejak air mata yang mulai mengering dipipi tembamnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat kemudian mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun masuk kekamarnya setelah mengelap wajah Baekhyun dengan tissue basah. Chanyeol beranjak tidur disamping Baekhyun kemudian menaikkan selimut sampai sebatas dada dan langsung merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dalam dekapannya.

"Sleep well baby, have I nice dream. Maaf untuk selama ini, aku mencintaimu. Sangat" ujar Chanyeol sambil mencium bibir dan wajah Baekhyun beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ikut terlelap disamping Baekhyun, menyusul kekasih tercintanya dialam mimpi sambil membagi kehangatan untuk keduanya.

A/N :

Annyeong^^. Author update lagi~~. Maaf yethhh kalo kpendekan. Hehehe, hbisnya author udh nggak tahu mau nulis apa. Namanya juga Drabble… kekekeke

Jngan lupa direview yaaa~~ See yaaaaa


	11. Chapter 11 : The Best Gift

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

Hari kelulusan tiba. Beberapa acara sudah dilaksanakan dan beberapa siswa berprestasi sudah maju dan memberikan beberapa kesan dan pesan untuk beberapa adik kelas mereka. Aula sekolah yang besar itu masih diisi oleh beberapa siswa yang kini saling berbincang haru. Baekhyun melirik sekilas kesekeliling dan tidak mendapati Chanyeol disana.

Sejenak terdiam, dia kembali berpikir keras dengan alis bertaut. Hadiah. Dia ingat sekali hal itu. Seharusnya sebagai kekasih yang baik hati sepertinya harus memberikan hadiah untuk Chanyeol. Hanya saja, otaknya yang biasanya brilian entah kenapa kehilangan idenya dan mendadak blank seketika.

Rumah? Eumm, mereka masih harus tinggal diapartemen. Lagian, apartemen mereka masih saja menyenangkan dan nyaman untuk ditempati. Dan untuk urusan rumah, Baekhyun rasa terlalu berlebihan.

Mobil? Tidak juga, Chanyeol sudah mempunyai banyak karena dibelikan oleh daddynya.

Motor? Tidak lagi, Chanyeol sudah mempunyai rentetan motor yang berjajar rapi didalam garasi rumahnya.

Cincin? Oh tidak lagi, mereka sudah mempunyainya.

Jam tangan? Chanyeol bahkan memiliki selusin dilemari dan rata-rata bermerek semua.

Baekhyun mendesah kesal mengingatnya membuatnya harus berkali-kali merutukki ketidak beruntungan miliknya. Ahli-ahli memikirkan hadiah Chanyeol, dia malah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka beberapa sosial media miliknya. Itu dia.

Baekhyun berbinar menatapinya. Sebuah gambar yang menunjukan beberapa kertas origami lipat yang berbentuk hati dan disimpan dalam sebuah toples kaca yang diberikan pita disana. Beberapa keterangan menunjukan bahwa kertas tersebut berisi beberapa doa dan harapan yang sengaja ditulis dengan rapi. Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. Well, setidaknya dia memang mempunyai sesuatu khusus meskipun sederhana miliknya. Chanyeol pasti suka.

~~ooOOoo~~

Hari sudah mulai malam. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kedalam apartemen sesekali mengecek dan menghubungi seseorang. Yahh—itu adalah Baekhyun. Saat acara kelulusan selesai dia tidak mendapati Baekhyun dimanapun. Wajar saja, Chanyeol harus dikerubungi beberapa murid tingkat satu dan dua yang menyuruh untuk berfoto bersama dengannya. Jadinya, dia memang tidak bersama Baekhyun sejak acara berakhir. Dan, dia memutuskan untuk pulang sendirian saat mendapati aula sekolah yang sudah sepi. Mungkin saja ada Baekhyun sudah sampai duluan.

"Baekkie?" Panggilan Chanyeol terdengar namun tak ada yang menyahutinya. Beberapa kali pun dia memanggil namun Baekhyun tetap saja tidak menyahut membuat Chanyeol jadi panik sendiri.

" _Mencari Baekhyun?"_ suara diseberang telpon terdengar. Benar, itu adalah ibu Baekhyun dan mungkin saja Baekhyun ada dirumahnya saat ini.

"Ne, eomma. Baekhyun ada disana?" tanya Chanyeol was-was.

" _Ya, sepulang tadi katanya dia membeli sesuatu disupermarket dan langsung masuk kekamarnya setelah menghabiskan makanannya"_ Chanyeol mengerti.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kesana dan menjemputnya"

Setelah mematikan telpon dan menyampaikan salamnya, Chanyeol bergegas mengganti bajunya setelah mandi dan langsung keluar lagi dengan mobilnya. Menuju rumah Baekhyun.

Setelah memakirkan kendaraannya, Chanyeol bergegas memasuki mansion mewah didepannya.

"Kau sudah datang Yeol?" wanita paruh baya itu menyahutinya. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Entah apa yang dia lakukan didalam, dia ada kamarnya sekarang" ujar Nyonya Byun lagi.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan kemudian melangkah menaikki beberapa anak tangga setelahnya dia berbelok kesamping kanan dan berjalan lurus menuju lorong yang kemudian menampilkan sebuah pintu bercat merah bertuliskan 'ByunBaek' disebuah papan yang menggantung.

Clek~~Chanyeol berhasil membuka pintu tersebut. Kemudian beranjak memasuki kamar tersebut. Matanya mengedar dan mendapati sosok Baekhyun yang kini tertidur telungkup diatas meja belajarnya. Chanyeol hanya berdecak kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tahu pasti pundak dan leher Baekhyun akan sakit jika dia terus menerus tidur diposisi seperti itu. Dengan segera dia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya diatas ranjang milik kekasihnya.

"Yeollie?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya juga. Ohh—ternyata dia membuat tidur Baekhyun terusik.

"Maaf membuatmu terbangun. Lelah hmm? Ayo tidur lagi" ujar Chanyeol sambil menyapu lembut punggung sempit milik Baekhyun.

"Yeollie? Aku punya hadiah kelulusan untukmu" gumam Baekhyun.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Dia berpikir mungkin hadiah yang akan diberikan Baekhyun akan menjadi hadiah terbaik untuknya nanti. Apapun itu.

"Dimeja" Baekhyun berujar singkat sambil menggesekkan kepalanya didalam pelukan Chanyeol. Bergumam beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur dengan suara dengkuran yang masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol yang kini terkekeh.

"Cepat sekali tidurnya" ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil dan menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambut yang menutupi matanya.

Oh ya, Chanyeol jadi teringat tentang hadiah yang dimaksudkan Baekhyun. Ditatapnya sebuah toples kecil berhiaskan pita berwarna kuning cerah yang berisi beberapa kertas origami yang dilipat dan berbentuk hati. Tutup toples tersebut dihias oleh beberapa tulisan yang dibuat serapi mungkin.

 _Special for yeollie. Our dreams_

Alis Chanyeol mengerut kemudian dengan segera mengambil toples tersebut dan segera membuka tutupnya. Tanpa ditunggu, dia langsung mengambil sebuah kertas origami berwarna oranye dan didalamnya terdapat beberapa rangkaian kalimat yang dihias beberapa hiasan warna-warni tinta spidol.

 _Selamat untuk hari kelulusan Yeollie. Baekkie sayang Yeollie. Semoga Yeollie cepat sukses dan kita akan segera menikah^^_

Chanyeol terkekeh geli membacanya. Aigooo, ternyata Baekhyun memang tidak sabar untuk menikah dengannya eo? Chanyeol langsung meraih beberapa kertas yang ada didalam toples tersebut kemudian membaca satu persatu rentetan kalimat disana dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

 _Yeolli suka hadiahnya kan? Eumm, ini hadiah spesial Baekkie buat untuk Yeollie._

 _Yeollie, bagaimana ini? Aku sudah tidak tahu ingin menulis apa. Hehehe_

 _Yeollie saranghae_

 _Park Chanyeol pria paling tampan milik Byun Baekhyun._

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. Memang hadiahnya terkesan sederhana, namun ini terasa sangat berkesan untuknya. Dan untuk lebih khususnya lagi, Baekhyun bekerja keras saat membuatnya. Ohh, Chanyeol semakin mencintainya saja.

"Ini hadiah terbaik untukku Baekkie. Saranghae" ujar Chanyeol kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Yeahhh, setidaknya usaha Baekhyun tidak sia-sia bukan?

A/N :

Annyeong~~author blik stlh skian lama hiatus. Kekeke, maaf ya klamaan updatenya. Mksih yng udah lama nungguin ff abal-abal ini. Hohoho.

Jngn lupa reviewnya yaaa…. Gomawo


	12. Chapter 12 : Christmas Season

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

Malam natal. Seharusnya malam natal seperti ini akan menjadi malam yang paling menyenangkan jika kita sudah menyiapkan beberapa kegiatan tentunya. Tapi, bagaimana jika pada saat malam natal kau malah jatuh sakit? Bukankah itu adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan? Ck, bilang saja begitu.

Baekhyun mengalaminya. Demamnya tinggi saat malam natal tiba membuatnya hanya terbaring lemah diranjang kamarnya. Chanyeol? Pemuda itu menemaninya tanpa berniat meninggalkannya dan mengabaikan beberapa rencana perayaan natal milik mereka. Salahkan saja kondisi tubuh milik Baekhyun yang benar-benar tidak memungkinkan. Sudah sejak dua hari yang lalu, Baekhyun harus memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap berada dikamar dan tidak melakukan kegiatan lain selain tidur. Dan untungnya, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

"Yeollie?" suara serak milik Baekhyun terdengar. Pemuda manis itu menatap kearah Chanyeol yang tengah duduk disampingnya sambil memangku sebuah buku ditangannya. Dahi Chanyeol berkerut samar.

"Ada apa hm? Kau butuh sesuatu?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun setelah dia menaruh buku tersebut diatas nakas meja.

"Ini malam natal" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Ya, ini memang malam natal" tambah Chanyeol.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya. Terdengar helaan nafas dari Baekhyun yang sepertinya mulai bosan. Mata sipitnya melirik kearah jendela kamarnya kemudian menatap beberapa salju yang mulai berjatuhan. Terlihat indah.

"Yeollie tidak berpikir untuk melakukan perayaan natal? Aku sudah tidak apa-apa dan Yeollie bisa pergi untuk menjalani malam natal bersama teman Yeollie" jelas Baekhyun.

"Kenapa hmm? Aku lebih suka menemanimu" ujar Chanyeol acuh.

"Tapi natalmu menjadi tidak seru" cicit Baekhyun pelan.

"Tidak kok. Dimanapun aku merayakan natal dan bagaimanapun keadaannya, aku akan merasa bahwa natalku akan seru asalkan bersamamu. Dan—aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk menjagamu" ujar Chanyeol pelan sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Kedua lengannya melingkar dipinggang ramping milik Baekhyun. Tubuhnya masih panas rupanya, tapi setidaknya demamnya sudah tidak separah beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau bosan?" tanya Chanyeol. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau punya ide?" tanya Baekhyun. Dan saat itu juga, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk.

"Tentu"

Baekhyun hanya tidak menyangka saja apa yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini. Yang dia tahu, Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada dikamarnya dan tidak boleh keluar. Setengah jam menunggu, Chanyeol sudah kembali dengan senyum tampannya kemudian setelan baju yang luar biasa simpel namun tetap membuatnya tampan luar biasa.

"Jadi—ada apa ini?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendapati Chanyeol diambang pintu. Baekhyun sendiri hanya duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan piyama biru cerah milik Chanyeol dan memandangi Chanyeol dengan pandangan anehnya.

"Channie apa yang kau—eh?" Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat Chanyeol langsung menggendongnya. Bau aroma parfum khas Chanyeol langsung menembus indera penciumannya membuat Baekhyun harus menutup matanya.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat ruang tamu apartemennya. Beberapa lampu hias terlihat terpasang disana sini dan juga sebuah pohon terang yang ada disudut ruangan yang berukuran jumbo dan dibawahnya ada beberapa kotak hadiah. Matanya melirik kesekeliling lagi dan mendapati beberapa lilin yang diletakan dilantai menyerupai hati. Ditengahnya terdapat sebuah piano berwarna putih.

"Nah, ayo" Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya kemudian menggandengnya menuju piano tersebut kemudian mendudukan tubuh keduanya ditempat duduk yang berhadapan dengan piano.

"Ingin bermain sebuah lagu hmm?" Chanyeol menatapnya kemudian Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu"

Kedua pasang tangan mereka mulai menekan beberapa tuts piano. Suara lembut piano mulai terdengar dan keduanya saling berpandangan dengan tatapan hangat mereka. Mereka mulai bernyanyi bersama.

 _Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots_ _  
with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me_

 _I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
you've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back_ _  
at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly_

 _I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things  
_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me_

 _I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
you never want  
To know how much you weigh  
you still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you perfect to me_

 _I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things_

 _You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If i let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you_

 _And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things  
_

Suara dentingan piano terakhir menggema diakhiri tawa bahagia dari keduanya. Sejenak Baekhyun melupakan rasa sakitnya kemudian tersenyum menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. Jarak wajah keduanya mulai menipis dengan hembusan nafas keduanya menerpa wajah mereka. Chanyeol mengecup pelan bibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

Lama berciuman seperti itu, Chanyeol melepas ciumannya kemudian menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Baekhyun dan menatap lekat kearah kekasih manisnya itu.

"Merry Christmas Baekby and get well soon. I love you" ujar Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kemudian langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat. Matanya melirik lagi kearah tumpukkan kado yang tersusun dibawah pohon natal disana.

"Itu semua milimu sayang. Jadi—jangan hanya menatapnya" kekeh Chanyeol gemas.

"Benarkah? Wuaahhh" Baekhyun melompat senang dan langsung mendudukan dirinya diatas karpet tebal berwarna merah disana dengan wajah berbinar miliknya.

"Sebagian hadiahnya dari Sehun dan Luhan juga dari beberapa teman sekolah kita. Aku sudah memberikan Sehun dan Luhan hadiah juga. Bisa dibilang kita bertukar hadiah" jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Hadiah dariku ada disitu" tunjuk Chanyeol yang kini duduk berdampingan dengan Baekhyun yang sibuk melihat beberapa hadiah disana.

"Ya, aku tahu Yeollie. Warnanya merah dan ada hiasan strawberry" jelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa.

"ya, yaa. Kau sudah tahu hal itu sayang" ujar Chanyeol

Dan malam itu, setidaknya malam natal yang cukup berkesan untuk keduanya. Bukan begitu?

A/N :

Ini sbnrnya khusus untuk natal tapi baru dipost skrng, soalnya author hiatus.*maklum saya Kristiani. Dan maaf bnget kalo trlmbat postingnya. Hehehe, mksih untuk nunggu yaaa….

Jngn lupa direview….

Happy new year dan Merry Christmas aja yaa… maaf telat. hehehe


	13. Chapter 13 : Im Yours

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

Tahun baru sudah lewat beberapa hari. Baekhyun nampaknya sudah mulai beraktivitas dengan tenang termasuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk masuk universitas. Termasuk Chanyeol. Keduanya kini nampak sibuk memasukan beberapa buku didalam tas diselingi beberapa percakapan kecil dari keduanya.

"Sayang, kau lihat dimana jaketku tadi?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil melirik kesegala arah. Baekhyun menoleh.

"Ah ya, jaketmu. Ada diatas ranjang. Ambilkan dengan punyaku ya Yeollie" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanpa suara. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, Chanyeol sudah ada dengan dua jaket ditangannya. Tanpa ditunggu lagi, dia segera memasangkan jaket milik Baekhyun ditubuh mungil miliknya.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal kan, sayang?" Chanyeol bertanya diiringi anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

kemudian menyambut uluran tangan milik Chanyeol dengan mengaitkan jari jemari keduanya. Terkesan posesif, ya?

~~ooOOoo~~

Baekhyun benci jika saja dia tidak bisa menghilangkan kadar ketampanan dalam diri kekasihnya. Ini hari pertama mereka menginjakkan diri diuniversitas dan kelas baru. Meskipun Baekhyun sudah duduk tepat disamping Chanyeol, namun sayang sekali mungkin tubuhnya yang terlalu kecil, dia sudah dihimpit oleh beberapa orang wanita dan pemuda-pemuda manis dengan tujuan untuk berkenalan dengan Chanyeol. Mereka menyebalkan, menjengkelkan, dan mengesalkan. Baekhyun memandang sekeliling dengan wajah tertekuk miliknya. Moodnya mendadak rusak kali ini.

"Chanyeol-ah, disampingmu siapa? Adikmu ya?" suara sosok asing itu terdengar dan itu membuat wajah Baekhyun lebih tertekuk lagi. Adik kata mereka? Apa mereka benar-benar ingin mati sekarang ya?

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya dan itu membuat hati Baekhyun mencelos sakit. Apakah—Chanyeol malu mempunyai kekasih seperti dirinya sampai dia hanya terkekeh begitu? Ughh, Baekhyun ingin pulang rasanya. Dia tidak mampu jika harus mengingat atau bahkan membayangkan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Bisakah kalian diam dulu?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dia—tunangan tercantikku, Byun Baekhyun. Aku dan dia akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Jadi, mohon bantuannya dan usahakan jangan membuatnya terganggu. Kalian tahu, aku tipe kekasih yang cukup posesif untuknya. Jadi, kalian sudah kuperingatkan" Chanyeol berujar lantang membuat beberapa kerumunan itu berbisik-bisik menatap kearah keduanya. Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan jantung yang rasanya ingin copot. Ini mendebarkan sekali sih.

Chanyeol langsung menggenggam lengan Baekhyun erat, lengkap dengan senyum lebar miliknya. "Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun mengerjap. Mata sipitnya menatap sekeliling dimana beberapa orang kini menatap mereka dengan pandangan takjub dan iri.

"A-ah y-ya, te-tentu saja" ujar Baekhyun kikuk.

"Maaf, sepertinya dia gugup jika kalian menatapnya seperti itu. Bukankah dia manis? Itu hanya salah satu alasan dari miliaran alasanku untuk mencintainya. Jadi—aku miliknya" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah kerumunan itu. Rona merah menjalar kearah pipi Baekhyun. Astaga—Chanyeol membuatnya malu.

"Ah dosen sudah datang" tunjuk Chanyeol dengan senyum polosnya. Beberapa orang terdengar mendesah berat diiringi decakkan penuh penyesalan dari mereka. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan terang-terangan menunjukkan tatapan tidak sukanya kearah Baekhyun dan sukses membuat Baekhyun gugup setengah mati.

"Aku akan bersamamu, sayang. Jadi—tenanglah ok? Jangan gugup dihari pertama kita" ujar Chanyeol menguatkan. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih Yeollie" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Yeahh—setidaknya Chanyeol hanya akan dimiliki oleh Baekhyun kan? Dan dia baru saja menjelaskannya pada sekumpulan penggemar barunya tadi. Kkkkk


	14. Chapter 14: Busy Again?

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

Chanyeol hanya kesal saja dengan beberapa tugas yang diembannya diuniversitas. Yang benar saja, dimasa SMA dia sudah pernah menjadi ketua OSIS dengan beberapa tugas dan tanggung jawab yang diembannya dan pada saat masa kuliah juga harus seperti itu? Astaga—memangnya tidak ada mahasiswa lain yang bisa dipercaya?

Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia saja. Ada Sehun dan Jongin—Jongin merupakan teman barunya diuniversitas dan pemuda itu sudah dekat dengannya dan Sehun. Ketiganya tidak jauh beda sebenarnya. Semasa SMA mereka selalu saja mendapat bagian untuk memimpin sebuah kelompok.

Seperti Sehun yang mendapatkan jabatan ketua klub Pencinta alam dikampus, Jongin yang mendapatkan jabatan ketua klub Dance dikampus. Dan Chanyeol—ketua bidang kedisiplinan dikampus juga merangkak sebagai ketua klub seni. Chanyeol ingin menolak namun sayangnya beberapa dosen benar-benar sangat mempercayainya. Ayolah, bidang kedisiplinan? Chanyeol tak yakin dapat memenuhinya.

"Baekhyun dan Luhan?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya berpikir saat Sehun dan Chanyeol menanyainya soal keberadaan kekasih mereka.

"Ah ya, mereka bersama Kyungsoo tadi, katanya mau pergi berlatih vokal diruang seni" Jongin berujar.

"Kyungsoo? Kekasihmu?" tanya Chanyeol, tanpa berkata apa-apa Jongin mengangguk.

"Ya"

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapatkan beberapa perlombaan untuk tahun ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, membaca satu persatu lomba yang ditampilkan dilayar ponselnya.

"Basket—kupikir ada. Ahh—ini dia. Jongin, kupikir klubmu bisa mengikuti lomba dance antar universitas ini. Dan juga—ada pentas Seni yang akan diadakan dua bulan lagi" Sehun berujar. Chanyeol agak menimang-nimang kemudian tersenyum mengangguk.

"Kupikir ada baiknya kita mengikuti lomba-lomba ini. Akan kuajukan pada salah satu dosen" ujar Chanyeol.

"Jadi—kita harus melakukan rapat lagi" Sehun mendengus diikuti kekehan dari Jongin.

"Rapat lagi?" Chanyeol merengut kesal.

"Yeahh, kita sudah terbiasa untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Dan—sudah tidak asing lagi" kekeh Jongin diiringi dengusan dari dua orang didepannya.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Sehunnie, berhentilah menekuk wajahmu seperti itu. Dan—Chanyeol juga" Luhan berceloteh saat memandangi Sehun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian. Pasalnya, semenjak kedua orang itu keluar dari ruangan guru wajah mereka sudah berkali lipat lebih masam dari biasanya. Tanpa senyum dan tanpa tawa.

"Bagaimana tidak kesal Lu? Aku bahkan tidak mau lagi melakukan kesibukan seperti semasa SMA. Kau ingat? Kita bahkan sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama kita dengan hal semacam ini? Kita bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk berdua" Sehun berujar frustasi diikuti Chanyeol yang mengerang tidak suka.

Baekhyun mengusap pelan punggung kekasihnya dengan lembut. Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi, ditatapnya Baekhyun yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya dan itu sedikit membuat Chanyeol merasa tenang.

"Sayang, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kupikir aku—tidak akan sibuk lagi seperti saat SMA. Sungguh—aku akan melakukan apapun agar waktu bersama kita tidak akan terpakai untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Kau mengerti kan Baek?" Chanyeol berujar serius diiringi decakkan dari Baekhyun.

"Ya! Ini tanggung jawab kalian. Sudahlah, aku dan Luhan bahkan tidak pernah memarahi kalian sebelumnya. Ini juga untuk kebaikkan kalian dan untuk nama baik universitas. Lakukan saja, ok? Kami tidak apa-apa" kekeh Baekhyun sambil merangkul Luhan.

Sehun dan Chanyeol terdiam sejenak kemudian menghela nafas. Mereka baru saja mendapat tugas, mengatur beberapa mahasiswa yang akan menjalani pelatihan disalah satu universitas diSeoul dan membimbing mereka sampai bisa. Inginnya mereka menyuruh para senior namun sayangnya para dosen sepakat untuk menunjuk Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin yang menjadi penyelenggara inti. Dan otomatis, mereka akan sibuk selama dua bulan kedepan. Perlombaan? Sehun harus berteriak kesal karena mereka juga yang harus mengaturnya. Tapi—syukurlah beberapa senior mau membantu mereka dan otomatis—soal perlombaan, mereka tidak akan bersusah-susah.

"Tidak apa-apa Yeollie, eumm?" Baekhyun berujar sambil menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. Saat ini mereka menuju parkiran untuk pulang.

"Tapi Baek, kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali menjadi mahasiswa biasa-biasa saja" dengus Chanyeol.

"Ya ya, tapi sayangnya tunangan tampanku ini adalah yang paling luaaarrr biasaaaa" Baekhyun berujar kencang sambil melebarkan tangannya. Chanyeol tertawa gemas melihatnya.

"Ayo naik" Chanyeol berujar sambil membuka pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk. Sungguh—beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat sempat melirik mereka atau bahkan ada yang mengambil foto mereka. Memangnya, mereka ini artis?

Baekhyun sempat malu dibuatnya. "Baek, apa kau yakin jika besok-besok kau bisa pulang sendiri?" Chanyeol bertanya khawatir saat melihat Baekhyun. Sesekali dia melihat kedepan dan fokus mengemudikan mobilnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Aku sudah besar yeol, jangan seperti itu. Kau pikir aku ini bocah?" Baekhyun mencerutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Iya iya, kau sudah besar sayang. Tapi—kau adalah kekasih kecilku yang paling cantik" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat mengatakannya membuat Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Pokoknya, kau harus melakukan tanggung jawabmu Yeollie. Aku berdoa terbaik untukmu. Kita masih bisa bertemu Yeollie, jadi jangan khawatirkan aku dan tetap fokus untuk tugas-tugasmu. Tapi—jangan lupakan aku" kekeh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian tersenyum setelah tangannya berhasil memegang tangan Baekhyun dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu Baek. Dan kau adalah priotitas utamaku, bukan kegiatan-kegiatanku itu. Aku—lebih mencintaimu" ujar Chanyeol.

"Ya, dan aku lebih mencintaimu sayang" ujar Baekhyun.

Dan pembicaraan keduanya berakhir dengan kata-kata romantis yang membuat suasana hangat melingkupi keadaan dalam mobil tersebut.

A/N :

Annyeong^^ Thanks buat yng udah review untk chap sblmnya. Kkk, untk info author emang pndek" updatenya. Itu krena emang drable dan author postingnya dua chap skaligus jadi hrap ngerti yaaa…. Untk dua chap yng author posting, jngn lupa direview^^. Gomawo.


	15. Chapter 15 : Never Leave You

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

Baekhyun berjalan kekelas dengan langkah pelannya. Matanya beberapa kali mengerjap berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya. Oh ya ampun, ini benar-benar mengganggunya. Menyebalkan. Beberapa tugas miliknya harus dia kerjakan semalaman. Dia tidak mungkin meminta Chanyeol membuatkannya, itu karena nasib Chanyeol sama mengenaskan dengan dirinya.

Kekasihnya saat turun dari mobil langsung menuju keruangan salah satu dosen untuk membicarakan beberapa hal. Untuk masalah waktu mereka, Baekhyun memang harus rela bersabar karena Chanyeol benar-benar mahasiswa yang tegolong sibuk. Baekhyun cukup memakluminya, dia juga tidak bisa terus-terusan menjadi kekasih yang egois. Chanyeol jelas punya tanggung jawab tersendiri, bukan?

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil sosok bermata bulat kearahnya. Oh itu Kyungsoo, kekasih dari si hitam Jongin.

"Kyungsoo? Ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada penasarannya.

"Kau baru datang? Pasti Chanyeol sangat sibuk ya" kekeh Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun ikut-ikutan tertawa juga.

"Ya, kau bisa tebak sendiri" ujar Baekhyun santai.

"Kalau begitu, selamat datang diperkumpulan kami" ujar Kyungsoo semangat, alis Baekhyun bertaut.

"Perkumpulan? Perkumpulan apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Diabaikan kekasih" keduanya tertawa lepas setelahnya.

"Ya ya, nasib memang seperti itu"

~~ooOOoo~~

Ini sudah jam makan siang dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi kekantin bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak ada dimanapun dan dia menjadi kesal sendiri jadinya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun agak gusar. Beberapa kali dia merasa bahwa ada yang sedang mengikutinya kemanapun. Itu membuatnya takut namun syukurlah Chanyeol benar-benar memperhatikannya meskipun pemuda itu masih saja sibuk dengan beberapa kegiatannya.

"Kau ingin memesan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah ya, aku ingin roti bakar saja ya Kyung. Dan juga—susu rasa cokelat" ujar Luhan dengan semangatnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih malas untuk melakukan apapun.

"Samakan denganmu" ujar Baekhyun bosan. Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan "Baik, tunggu sebentar ya"

Baekhyun masih saja mengunyah makanannya dan juga—untung saja Kyungsoo mengingat bahwa dia suka strawberry jadi dia membelikan susu rasa strawberry untuknya. Disaat-saat tidak ada Chanyeol disini dia rasa dia agak bad mood. Entah kenapa.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" suara berat yang dia tunggu-tunggu terdengar, dibelakang terlihat Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun yang tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" Luhan berseru dengan bingung.

"Sesi istirahat. Kami sudah menyerahkannya pada kakak senior dan tinggal mereka yang meneruskannya saja. Kami hanya diberi beberapa tugas saja dan mungkin akan telat" jelas Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemas. Itu artinya—dia akan pulang sendirian tanpa Chanyeol. Uuhh itu menyebalkan sekali. "Kita pulang bersama ya? Aku tidak akan lama" Chanyeol berujar membuat Baekhyun agak kaget.

"Aku tidak akan lama. Ini hari terakhir kami bertugas" Chanyeol tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya. Baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau akan menungguku kan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dan Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Tentu" ujar Baekhyun yakin dan sisa dari jam istirahat mereka gunakan untuk berbincang dan melupakan beberapa orang disekitar mereka.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Kau menunggu Chanyeol?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar diikuti Luhan yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Baekhyun mengangguk yakin.

"Eumm, aku disuruh menunggunya disini" Baekhyun berujar.

"Ah aku iri padamu. Jongin menyebalkan" dengus Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Baekhyun terkikik mendengarnya kemudian tersenyum jahil setelahnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Lu? Kau pulang dengan Sehun atau—"

"Ohoo tidak tidak. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah menawarkan tapi aku ada acara keluarga hari ini dan aku dijemput" ujar Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kami pergi dulu. Bye, Baekhyun" ujar kedua orang tersebut.

"Bye"

Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol kurang lebih setengah jam dan Chanyeol belum terlihat keluar dari ruangan rapat berlangsung. Jujur saja Baekhyun sudah mulai kesal sekarang saat dia harus menunggu Chanyeol selama ini.

"Kau belum pulang?" Kris—sunbaenya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu bertanya sambil memandang Baekhyun dengan senyumnya. Baekhyun mendelik bukannya terpesona, dia hanya tidak nyaman saja dengan beberapa perhatian yang diberikan pemuda ini padanya.

"Belum" ujar Baekhyun singkat.

"Kenapa? Kau menunggu jemputan?" Kris mencoba bertanya lagi.

"Tidak"

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku, hmm? Apa aku berbuat salah?" tanya Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun harus memundurkan sedikit wajahnya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kalut. Dia hanya sedikit takut saja pada wajah Kris yang terasa berkali lipat lebih mesum dari biasanya.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya tidak mau"

Hening. Baekhyun menggerakan pandangan matanya kesegala arah asalkan tidak memandangi wajah Kris lebih lama lagi.

"Tolong jangan dekat-dekat dengan tunanganku, Kris sunbae" suara seseorang membuat Kris menjauhkan jaraknya dari Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu menghela nafas lega kemudian menoleh taku-takut kearah Chanyeol yang berada disana dengan wajah datar.

"Apa mak—apa? Tunangan?" Kris nampak memandang tak percaya kearah dua orang disana. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil memandang remeh kearah Kris yang masih terdiam ditempatnya namun setelahnya Kris memasang senyum miringnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian belum menikah, bukan?" Chanyeol menggeram rendah mendengarnya. Tatapan tajamnya mengarah kearah Kris yang masih setia menampilkan senyum mengejeknya.

"Ya, kami memang belum menikah. Tapi akan segera menikah" ujar Baekhyun memotong. Mata sipitnya memandang tajam kearah Kris. Dengan gerakan cepat dia segera menarik tangan Chanyeol melangkah pergi dari sana tanpa menoleh kearah Kris.

"Tanganmu berkeringat sayang" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia memang takut sebenarnya, takut jika Kris berbuat lebih terhadapnya dan jujur saja dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan segala ketakutannya.

"Ye-yeollie? Kris sunbae tidak ikut kan?" lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun sambil mengelus lembut punggungnya dengan sayang "Tidak, dia tidak ikut. Dia tidak akan menyentuhmu sayang. Tidak akan. Maaf aku datang terlambat" ujar Chanyeol dengan menyesal.

"A-aku takut" ujar Baekhyun.

"Dia terlihat seperti monster, dan—perlakuannya membuatku tak nyaman" ujar Baekhyun.

"Dia tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu, oke? Aku akan menjagamu" Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil sesekali mengecup puncuk kepala Baekhyun berniat untuk menenangkan kekasihnya dari ketakutannya. Oh astaga Chanyeol, kau membuat kesalahan lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" batin Chanyeol lirih.

A/N:

Uhukk update lagi uhuk… Maaf ya klamaan, hehehe soalnya otak author lgi trbatas imajinasinya. Klo udah dibaca jngn lupa review yaaaa. Author tunggu lohhh…

Klo ingin brtanya lngsung review ato private massage aja,, ok?


	16. Chapter 16 : Ready?

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

Pagi itu Chanyeol terbangun dengan wajah memerah dan nafas memberat, kepalanya pusing dan dia sedikit merasakan nyeri pada bahunya. Baekhyun yang pertama kali bangun saat dia merasa bahwa badan Chanyeol lebih hangat dan tidak seperti biasanya. Dan benar saja Chanyeol—demam.

"Ingin kubuatkan bubur?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada khawatirnya. Chanyeol menggeleng dengan wajah sayunya dan sukses membuat Baekhyun berdecak melihatnya.

"Tapi—kau harus makan Yeollie" rengek Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol hanya terdiam ditempatnya.

"Kalau begitu—minum susu bagaimana?" kali ini Baekhyun menawarkan lagi namun gelengan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendesah frustasi.

"Aku akan ambilkan kompres. Tunggu sebentar" Baekhyun dengan cepat melangkah keluar dari kamar kemudian kelimpungan dengan mencari mangkuk dan air hangat.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Baekhyun muncul dengan membawa handuk kecil dan juga air hangat yang dimasukan dalam mangkuk.

"Kemarin Yeollie pasti kelelahan" Baekhyun berceloteh sambil menyeka keringat dingin yang membasahi wajah Chanyeol dengan telaten. "Yeollie sering melakukan hal begini ketika aku sakit demam" kekeh Baekhyun sambil merapikan beberapa helaian rambut yang menutupi sebagian mata Chanyeol.

"Yeollie bilang aku tidak boleh sakit. Tapi Yeollie sendiri yang sakit" dengus Baekhyun sambil menaruh handuk basah didahi Chanyeol. Ternyata pemuda jakung itu sudah tertidur karena Baekhyun sempat mendengar dengkuran halus darinya. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengecup singkat bibir kissable Chanyeol.

"Yeollie, cepat sembuh hmm? Yeolli terlihat jelek kalau sakit—yahh meskipun akan tetap tampan bagiku" kekeh Baekhyun diakhir kalimatnya.

~~ooOOoo~~ 

"Kita akan menikah sebentar lagi" Chanyeol berujar membuat Baekhyun agak tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Mata sipitnya mengerjap beberapa kali menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan polos miliknya. Bibirnya yang sempat terbuka tertutup lagi saat mendengarnya.

"A-apa?" Baekhyun sontak saja menurunkan tangannya yang hendak ingin menyuapi Chanyeol bubur buatannya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kita akan menikah sebentar lagi" ulang Chanyeol dengan nada santainya. Baekhyun termangu sejenak.

"Ki-kita bahkan belum lulus universitas" ujar Baekhyun gugup. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut menatapnya.

"Kita tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, sayang" ujar Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun merona lagi. Dia membayangkan bagaimana nanti jika sudah menikah dengan Chanyeol. Membangun kehidupan keluarga—bersama anak-anak mereka nantinya. Bayangan-bayangan kebahagiaan itu membuat senyum Baekhyun melebar dengan perasaan hangat yang meliputi hatinya.

"Hei, sini kemari" Chanyeol menepuk tempat tidur yang masih kosong disampingya. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil sembari meletakan semangkuk bubur disampingnya dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Badanmu tidak terlalu panas lagi, Yeollie" Baekhyun berujar saat telapak tangannya meraba dahi Chanyeol.

"Jadi… bagaimana menurutmu?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun yang sepertinya lupa dengan arah pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya.

"Kita akan menikah—secepatnya" ujar Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini Baekhyun terdiam dengan matanya yang masih beberapa kali mengerjap menggemaskan.

"Hey—kenapa? Kau..tidak mau?" Chanyeol bertanya ragu saat Baekhyun masih saja diam ditempat. Baekhyun menggeleng kaku.

"A-aku mau. Hanya saja…." Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dengan gugup.

"Hanya saja?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Bagaimana dengan appa? Eomma?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada khawatirnya. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Mereka yang menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat menikahimu Baek, kita sudah lama bersama dan itu bukan waktu yang singkat untuk kita. Eomma dan appa menyetujuinya. Jadi… semuanya tergantung dari padamu sayang. Jika kau masih ragu, aku akan menunggumu" ujar Chanyeol.

"Eh? Jadi appa dan eomma sudah tahu?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"A-aku mau. Sangat mau" ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya tak lupa wajah malu-malunya yang nampak menggemaskan.

"Persiapkan dirimu sayang" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup beberapa kali bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Setidaknya, apa yang dia bilang pada Baekhyun itu benar dan akan segera terlaksana, bukan?

"Jadi, Yeolli harus makan ya?" Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Baekhyun yang terasa sedikit panas dari biasanya. Chanyeol menggeleng lagi dengan gaya merajuknya-persis berbeda dengan image yang selalu ditampilkannya. Selama ini Chanyeol akan terlihat dewasa dan berwibawa. Well, bisa dilihat sekarang? Sifatnya berubah dua ratus persen dihadapan kekasih manisnya.

"Tidak mauuu" rajuknya. Baekhyun mendelik jengah namun akhirnya memasang wajah merenggutnya.

"Yeollieee" okey, mungkin kita akan bingung siapa yang sebenarnya merajuk disini? Baekhyun atau Chanyeol? Hhh mungkin keduanya. Ck, pasangan konyol.

"Nanti kau tidak sembuh" Baekhyun mencerutkan bibirnya dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kearahnya. Matanya memberat secara perlahan, mungkin karena efek obat yang diminum membuatnya mengantuk.

"Eh?" Baekhyun terlonjak saat merasakan kedua lengan Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Pemuda tinggi itu menempatkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Baekhyun dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuh tingginya. Baekhyun terkikik melihatnya.

"Channie, kau bahkan belum menghabiskan makananmu sayang" Baekhyun berujar sambil mengelus surai hitam kelam milik Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau Baekkie" ujarnya pelan. Suaranya memberat saat itu juga dengan nafas yang mulai teratur.

"Aku tidak butuh obat Baek. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu. You're my medicine" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dengan mata terpejam meskipun dengan mata terpejam, Chanyeol tahu. Baekhyun merona saat ini, dan itu akan terlihat sangat manis dimatanya.

"Bodoh" diiringi seruan kekesalan yang terdengar seperti merajuk. Hhh, calon istrinya memang menggemaskan, bukan?

….

…

..

A/N:

Annyeong^^. Author back lagi nihhh. Buat yng mau ngasih sran ksih tau aja yaa. Maaf kalo yng reviewnya blm smpat dibalas. Oh ya, untuk yng mau nanya bbrapa hal atau mau tau akun sosmed author(ada yng nanya). Mhon maaf author tidak pakai bbm^^.

Cari aja di akun sosmed yng lain :

Line : gladysbb

Insta : xxgldyskkxx

Snapchat : gladysbetahai

Twitter : GladysB96_

Itu aja yahh. Mkasihh^^. Don't forget to review~~


	17. Chapter 17 : Marriage Story

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

Masih ingat dengan perkataan Chanyeol akan menikahi Baekhyun? Iya, itu tidak bohong kok. Baekhyun membuktikannya hari ini. Chanyeol tadi pagi memang menghilang entah kemana bersama beberapa teman baiknya. Itu membingungkan, sebenarnya namun Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

Dan seharian itu Baekhyun habiskan harinya dengan gumaman bosan dari mulutnya mengingat beberapa—oh bukan maksudnya semua orang terdekatnya tidak ada dikampus hari ini. Luhan, Kyungsoo, Jongin, ataupun Sehun tidak ditemuinya hari ini. Chanyeol? Lebih parah. Pemuda itu berangkat pagi sekali dan hanya meninggalkan sarapan buatannya dimeja makan saat Baekhyun terbangun. CK, hari sial pikir Baekhyun.

Jam pelajaran terakhir sudah berakhir. Jam menunjukan pukul 1 siang. Terlalu siang untuk pulang keapartemen, belum lagi Chanyeol tidak mengabarinya seharian ini. Baekhyun mendengus dia lupa membawa dompetnya dan uangnya hanya cukup untuk membayar ongkos taxi untuk pulang. Jadi—pilihan pertama adalah pulang keapartemen dan menunggu Chanyeol pulang atau pilihan terakhir bisa saja dia jalan-jalan sebentar dan membeli jajanan hingga berakhir jalan kaki keapartemennya yang berjarak cukup jauh. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Pulang saja. Dia masih sayang kedua kaki kecilnya yang benar-benar butuh istirahat.

Dengan langkah kaki terseret, Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kelasnya lengkap dengan wajah kusutnya. Beberapa sapaan dari adik kelas dan juga teman seangkatan maupun kakak kelasnya hanya dibalas senyuman dan gumaman singkat olehnya. Dia hanya terlalu malas sekarang.

Lama memikirkan beberapa hal, Baekhyun tersadar jika sekarang dia sudah berada didepan gerbang kampusnya. Itu artinya dia harus segera mencari taxi—mengingat Chanyeol akan memarahinya jika dia menaikki bus karena Baekhyun tergolong kecil untuk berhimpitan dibus—didepan sekolahnya. Baekhyun merutukki beberapa kali karena tidak mendapati satupun taxi disana.

"Akh. Sial sekali" Baekhyun menggerutu dengan bibir manyun.

"Baekhyun" panggil seseorang. Sejenak Baekhyun menoleh kemudian menyerengit heran mendapati Kyungsoo yang berlari tergesa-gesa kearahnya.

"Kena—"

"Tidak ada waktu. Cepat! Kita nanti terlambat" Baekhyun berjengkit kaget saat Kyungsoo langsung menyeretnya dari sana dan jujur saja hampir membuat Baekhyun terjengkang ketengah jalan. Bola maa Baekhyun bergerak liar kesekeliling dengan pandangan bingungnya.

"Ayo cepat masuk" suara Kyungsoo terdengar lagi. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati dirinya berada didepan sebuah mobil yang nampak familiar baginya. Itu mobil Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hafal betul dengan plat nomornya. Kyungsoo mendengus saat Baekhyun masih sibuk menatap mobil didepannya.

"Iya itu mobil Chanyeol. Cepat masuk" dengus Kyungsoo. Baekhyun ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya namun dengan kurang ajarnya Kyungsoo mendorongnya masuk diikuti Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya.

"Jongin?" Alis Baekhyun berkerut bingung saat mendapati Jongin yang ada dijok pengemudi. Jongin tersenyum sekilas.

"Oh, Hai Baekhyun" ujarnya ramah kemudian mulai mengemudikan mobil tersebut lumayan cepat. Baekhyun melirik kedua orang tersebut dengan pandangan anehnya.

"Apa… yang kalian lakukan? Kalian tidak berniat menculikku kan?" tanya Baekhyun was-was. Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Tentu saja tidak" ujarnya jengah.

"Lalu…apa yang kalian lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya tak paham. "Dan… dimana Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri" kikik Kyungsoo diikuti tawa renyah dari Jongin.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Cepat pakai ini" Luhan menyodorkan sepasang tuxedo putih kearah Baekhyun.

"Ap—"

"Cepatlahhh" Luhan mendorongnya sampai diruang ganti. untuk informasi, Baekhyun benar-benar bingung dan benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya ini. Yang dia tahu, mereka sedang berada didalam sebuah butik dan Baekhyun mendapati Luhan yang berdiri didepan pintu masuk ditemani Sehun disampingnya dengan pandangan dan senyum polos milik mereka.

"Sudah selesai?" Luhan bertanya dari luar pintu ruangan ganti.

"Tunggu sebentar" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam.

CLEKK~~ Pintu terbuka menampakan Baekhyun yang sibuk menempatkan dasi pita berwarna merah cerah miliknya. Tuxedo putih tersebut nampak pas ditubuhnya. Luhan melirik sebentar kebawah dan berdecak saat melihat sepatu Baekhyun yang masih menggunakan sepatu kampusnya.

"Sehunnie, bisa kau ambil sepatu yang sudah kupilihkan tadi?" teriak Luhan. Tak lama setelah itu, Sehun datang sambil membawa sepasang sepatu berwarna putih ditangannya.

"Coba kau pakai" Luhan menariknya duduk kemudian menyodorkan sepasang sepatu tersebut dihadapannya. Meskipun masih bingung, Baekhyun menurutinya saja kemudian melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sepatu yang diberikan Luhan.

"Aha! Sudah kubilang akan pas" ujar Luhan girang.

"Luhan, sebenarnya ada apa in—" Baekhyun tersentak saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menariknya menuju meja rias.

"Kyung—"

"Diam dan lihatlah" ujar Kyungsoo tegas membuat Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh mendengarnya lengkap dengan pandangan bingung miliknya.

Beberapa menit menunggu, Kyungsoo sudah tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. Tatanan rambut Baekhyun yang sudah rapi dengan rambut depannya yang hampir menutupi mata sipitnya yang sudah diolesi eyeliner tipis. Bibir pink dan tipisnya sudah diolesi lip balm agar nampak segar. Polesan make up tipis diseluruh wajahnya membuat Baekhyun seribu kali lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Bahkan Jongin dan Sehun sempat termangu untuk sesaat.

"Sebenarnya… apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan. Wajar saja, dirinya baru saja tercengang mendapati wajahnya yang entahlah. Terlihat sangat cantik.

"Sudah sediakan mobilnya?" Luhan bertanya pada Jongin dan pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Ayo cepat Sehunnie, kenapa lama sekali?" Luhan menggerutu saat melihat Sehun yang sibuk mencari ponselnya.

"Iya. Sudah ketemu ayo cepat" Sehun langsung menggandeng Luhan menaikki mobil didepannya. Baekhyun mendelik bingung kemudian gantian menatap Jongin dijok pengemudi.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Pesta" ujar Kyungsoo singkat.

"Pesta?" Alis Baekhyun berkerut bingung mendengarnya.

"Iya. Pesta" kali ini Luhan menyahuti dijok belakang. "Pesta apa?" Baekhyun kini bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Pesta pernikahan" ujar Sehun singkat.

"Pesta pernikahan? Siapa yang akan menikah?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya dengan alis bertaut. Mereka berempat tertawa cekikikkan sebentar.

"Kau dan Chanyeol" ujar Kyungsoo enteng.

"Aku dan—Eeh? A-apa? Ja-Jangan bercanda" Baekhyun melotot horror kearah teman-temannya yang malah menatapnya polos tanpa beban.

"Iya. Kami tidak bercanda. Kau dan Chanyeol, akan menikah. Hari ini juga" ujar Luhan.

"APA?" dan teriakan menggelegar sedikit merdu dari Baekhyun terdengar diikuti tawa keras dari keempat orang tersebut.

~~ooOOoo~~

Iya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah melangsungkan pernikahan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu. Baekhyun sendiri tidak menyangka jika dia akan menikah dengan Chanyeol secepat ini. Baekhyun juga merutukki ketidak pekaannya dengan beberapa kelakuan Chanyeol yang menurutnya aneh. Seperti lebih menjadi sok sibuk juga sering pulang telat.

"Jadi—selama ini Channie mempersiapkan ini?" Baekhyun bertanya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Channie menyebalkan. Tidak memberitahuku" seru Baekhyun cemberut.

"Uhh, maaf oke? Aku takut kau akan menolak keputusan ini jika kuberitahu" ujar Chanyeol.

"Tapi kan belum tentu aku menolaknya" Baekhyun hanya menatap kesal kearah Chanyeol.

"Oke, aku minta maaf Baekkie. Tapi kau senangkan?" kekeh Chanyeol mengerling nakal sambil menunjukan jemari tangannya yang sudah disematkan sebuah cincin. Baekhyun tertunduk malu. Chanyeol tertawa lagi.

"Eh? Apartemen kita sudah lewat Yeollie" tunjuk Baekhyun kearah gedung apartemennya yang sudah terlewat jauh. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kata siapa kita akan tinggal diapartemen?" ujar Chanyeol.

"Apa maksud—Kau membeli rumah?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya terkejut dan Chanyeol hanya mengiyakan.

"Ta-tapi kan.."

"Hey, dengar Baek. Aku memang berjanji untuk membelikan apapun padamu menggunakan uang dan kerja kerasku. Mengenai rumah baru, aku serius jika aku tidak menggunakan uang Daddy sama sekali" tutur Chanyeol masih dengan pandangan mengarah kedepan (Karena dia sedang mengemudi).

"Lalu?" Baekhyun bertanya tak paham.

"Aku menggunakan semua tabunganku untuk melunasinya. Dan well, ternyata cukup untuk membeli sebuah rumah berukuran sedang disalah satu perumahan" Chanyeol tersenyum bangga menjelaskannya. Mendadak mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca mendengarnya.

"Dirumah itu, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Perlengkapan, dan semua isinya. Termasuk membuatkan sebuah taman kecil didepan. Aku yang menanam sendiri bunganya loh Baekkie. Kuharap kau suk—" celotehan Chanyeol berhenti saat melihat Baekhyun yang terisak. Chanyeol lekas-lekas menghentikan dan menepikan mobilnya.

"Hey kenapa menangis hmm?" Chanyeol menyeka lembut air matanya. Baekhyun masih sesenggukan.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas pelan kemudian dengan susah payah dia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun diatas pangkuannya kemudian mengusap lembut punggung milik pemuda manis itu.

"Hiks, bahkan kau hiks melakukan semuanya sendirian? Hhh aku tidak hiks melakukan apapun untukmu Channie" ujar Baekhyun lagi.

"Hey, kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku sayang. Dan itu sangat berarti" Baekhyun mendongkak dengan wajah sembab sambil menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak—"

"Banyak sekali yang kau lakukan padaku" Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian menangkupkan wajah Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau mau selalu berada disisiku selama ini. Dan selalu merawatku ketika aku sakit. Bahkan ketika saat tengah malam aku kelaparan, kau bahkan lekas-lekas bangun untuk membuatkanku makanan" kekeh Chanyeol sambil mengecup kelopak mata indah milik Baekhyun.

"Saat aku sedang sedih kau menghiburku. Kau memberiku kebahagiaan Baek,aku menyukai segala sesuatu tentangmu dan semuanya kau berikan padaku. Dan—yang paling berarti yang pernah kau berikan padaku adalah dirimu. Kau yang bersedia menikah denganku" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kemudian mengecup pelan bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu merona dengan cepat dan tanpa ditunggu dia segera melesak dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan eratnya.

"Ak-aku mencintaimu Yeollie" lirih Baekhyun. Senyum Chanyeol terkembang mendengarnya.

"Aku juga—lebih mencintaimu Park Baekhyun" ujar Chanyeol.

"Kau harus tahu. Begitu banyaknya yang kau berikan padaku. Hal sekecil apapun itu, aku menyukainya" lirih Chanyeol kemudian. Dan acara pelukan tersebut terus berlangsung. Mengantarkan dan menyalurkan perasaan hangat mereka satu sama lain.

TBC XD.

A/N :

Kalian harus tahu bgaimana author suka bnget chap yng ini. Ya ampuunnn, emak ama bapak gua udah kawin. Huahahaha. Eitttss tnang aja yahh. Ini belum end kok. Hehehe, masih bca yng diatas kan? Ada kata TBC nya lohhh. Dan masih ada lagi moment sweet mreka dichap slnjutnya.

Sooo, jngn lupa reviewnya yaaa…. Untuk klnjutannya author si nunggu smpai reviewnya capai 90-an atau pling sdikit 80-an lahh. Kalo boleh 100. Hahahah (Becandaaaa).

See yaaaaa…


	18. Chapter 18 : Lovely Wife

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

Pagi ini seperti biasa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berangkat kekampus mereka. Yeahh, meskipun mereka sudah menikah, tapi tetap saja. Lulus dari universitas adalah rencana terutama mereka setelah menikah. Oh ya, ini sudah sebulan mereka menikah dan tinggal dirumah yang dibelikan Chanyeol. Dan karena pernikahan itu, Baekhyun nampak teringat lagi tentang itu. Dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa tersenyum, hm?" Chanyeol melirik dengan tatapan menggoda kearah kekasihnya yang kini tak berhenti tersenyum. Baekhyun gelagapan sendiri.

"Siapa yang tersenyum" ujarnya malu. Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Sudah sebulan kita menikah, kau tidak berpikir untuk melakukan bulan madu, hmm?" goda Chanyeol lagi dan itu membuat rona merah menjalar dipipinya. Baekhyun merengut.

"Ap-apa yang Channie katakan. Tidak lucu, ughh" Baekhyun mencerutkan bibirnya sambil membuang muka.

"Bercanda sayang, tapi jika kau ingin lekas-lekas melakukannya, aku dengan senang hati akan menurutinya kok" kekeh Chanyeol dengan senyum mesumnya yang dibuat-buat. Baekhyun mendengus kesal namun masih dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"A-ani. Isshhh Channie mesummm" teriak Baekhyun kesal dengan wajah salah tingkah miliknya membuat Chanyeol tertawa lebar. Hhhh, kalau diingat sudah lama dia tidak menjahili Baekhyun. Kapan terakhir kali dia menjahili kekasih manisnya ini?

~~ooOOoo~~

"Channie ingin kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya saat Chanyeol akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Chanyeol menatapnya kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir kekasihnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Guru Shin menyuruhku untuk mendata nilai beberapa mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Ini tidak akan lama sayang. Kau tunggu aku, ok? Aku akan datang sebelum jam makan siang" ujar Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Hemm. Baiklah" Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk imut. Chanyeol tersenyum gemas.

"Sampai jumpa my wife" ujar Chanyeol mengedipkan mata setelah mencuri ciuman dari Baekhyun yang kini masih termangu ditempat dengan wajah malu karena beberapa teman sekelas yang melihat kejadian itu nampak menggodanya.

Dipintu kelas terlihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang kini berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah berseri-seri mereka. Alis Baekhyun bertaut dan memandang aneh kearah dua sahabatnya ini. "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian tersenyum seperti itu? Dan—kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Baekhyun nampak risih jika dipandangi teman-temannya seperti itu. Luhan dan Kyungsoo cekikikkan kemudian mengatur sedikit tempat duduk mereka agar bisa merapat kearah Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo melirik kesekeliling sebentar dan menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat tak mendapati Jongin didalam kelas. "Jadi… kami ingin bertanya berhubung kau sudah menikah" Kyungsoo berujar diikuti anggukan antusias dari Luhan yang berada disampingnya.

"Bertanya soal apa?" Baekhyun membuka suara setelah dia menaruh ponselnya disakunya—berniat mengabari Chanyeol agar tidak lupa dengan janjinya tadi.

"Banyak. Jadi, jawab saja ok?" ujar Kyungsoo. Sejenak Baekhyun memandangi mereka satu persatu dengan pandangan polos sampai akhirnya mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Jadi, kalian ingin bertanya apa?" Baekhyun menumpukkan kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menatap serius kearah sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo berdehem sebentar "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya menikah?" tanya Kyungsoo. Alis Baekhyun kembali menyatu kemudian berpikir sejenak.

"Eumm…rasanya…eumm. Menyenangkan" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum. Kyungsoo dan Luhan sontak cemberut.

"Yang lebih spesifik lagi" desak Luhan.

"Err—maksud kalian yang bagaimana?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung dan Luhan langsung menepuk jidatnya.

"Maksudku, kau merasa senang karena perhatian Chanyeol yang terlihat berlebihan padamu" ujar Luhan. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak kemudian segera tersenyum lagi.

"Sebelum menikah Chanyeol memang seperti itu. Dan soal perhatian—dia tidak berubah sama sekali dan bertambah. Entahlah, setiap pagi aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dan jika aku kelelahan saat harus bergadang dengan tugas kampus, Chanyeol selalu bangun pagi dan membuatkanku sarapan" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat menceritakannya tak sadar Luhan dan Kyungsoo nampaknya terlaru larut dalam ceritanya.

"Dan—untuk setiap malamnya…." Cerita Baekhyun terhenti kemudian menatap dua sahabatnya bergantian dengan wajah kurang yakin.

"Untuk malamnya…. Ahh apakah aku harus menceritakannya juga?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah anehnya. Luhan melotot.

"Tentu saja! Harus. Itu bagian terpenting dari cerita ini" ujar Kyungsoo ngotot. Baekhyun tertawa kikuk.

"Begini saja, kau sudah melakukannya kan dengan Chanyeol?" Luhan bertanya dengan to the point. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dengan perkataan Luhan. Dibelakang mereka sudah ada Jongin dengan wajah juteknya diikuti Sehun dengan wajah datar namun terlihat jelas kekesalan diwajahnya. Ahh…Baekhyun mengerti sekarang. Mungkin Luhan dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan dua kekasih mereka. Huh, pantas saja.

"Melakukan apa?" Baekhyun berujar polos.

"Yang benar saja kau tidak mengerti apa yang kumaksud" dengus Luhan kesal.

"T-tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" Baekhyun berujar lagi. Ingin menahan tawa saat melihat pandangan Sehun kearah Luhan yang seperti akan menerkamnya. Dan Jongin tidak jauh beda. Hhh, sekali-kali mengerjai teman-temannya tidak apakkan?

"Eumm melakukan err—apa istilahnya ya?" Kyungsoo mengusap dagunya dengan pose berpikir. Otak cemerlangnya mulai berputar dan itu hanya membuat Luhan memandang jengah kearahnya.

"Malam pertama dan malam yang lain. Kalian sudah pernah melakukannya kan?" Luhan bertanya ceplas-ceplos tanpa mengetahui bahwa Sehun yang kini dibelakangnya sudah memandangnya dengan pandangan agak terkejut.

"Te-tentu saja" dan—heol wajah Baekhyun memerah sekarang. Oh, itu bukannya pertanyaan privasi? Ck, ia merasa seperti tersangka sekarang ditambah lagi kali ini Jongin dan Sehun yang ada dibelakang dua sahabatnya itu kini memandangnya dengan wajah penasaran mereka.

"Bisakah kalian—menanyakan hal lain?" ujar Baekhyun gugup. Matanya menoleh kesana kemari kemudian mendengus saat salah satu temannya mengatakan bahwa dosennya tidak akan masuk hari ini. Ahh, sial sekali berarti dia akan ditanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak oleh mereka.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa. Ini adalah inti dari pertanyaan kami" ujar Kyungsoo tegas. Baekhyun memandangi mereka lagi kemudian menghela nafas.

"Jadi—kalian memakai pengaman saat melakukannya?" Luhan berujar paling semangat dan Baekhyun agak tersentak mendengarnya.

"Y-ya begitulah" Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Jadi, kita sama" ujar Kyungsoo dengan watadosnya. Luhan mengangguk kemudian teringat beberapa hal.

"Lain kali aku dan Sehun tidak pernah pakai pengaman" Luhan berujar polos dengan mata mengerjap diikuti tawa cekikikkan dari Kyungsoo.

"O-oh be-begitu" Baekhyun tertawa kering. Seakan dia merasa ini lucu.

"Jadi begitukah, hmm?"—suara Sehun membuat Luhan mematung seketika. Baekhyun tertawa keras saat melihat wajah pucat dan takut milik Luhan. Pemuda bermata rusa itu menoleh patah-patah kebelakang diikuti Kyungsoo yang ikut-ikutan menoleh dan mendapati kedua kekasih mereka yang sudah tepat dibelakang mereka.

"Chanyeol sudah mengingatkan untuk tidak bertanya macam-macam pada Baekhyun dan menyuruh kami untuk mengawasi kalian. Dan—kalian meninggalkan kami" ujar Jongin kesal. Kyungsoo tertawa gugup berbeda dengan Luhan yang kini menelan ludahnya. Dalam hati Baekhyun tertawa jahil melihatnya.

"Eumm, Chanyeol sebentar lagi akan kemari. Kami permisi dulu ya Baekhyun-ah. Sampai jumpa" Jongin tersenyum lebar dan dibalas senyum juga oleh Baekhyun.

"Dan, Luhan punya urusan denganku. Sampai jumpa saat jam makan siang"—dan begitulah Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang diseret oleh kekasih masing-masing lengkap dengan wajah memelas mereka. Hhh, bukankah wajah mereka sangat lucu jika mereka memasang wajah seperti itu?

Tak berselang beberapa menit setelah kepergian sahabatnya, Chanyeol sudah ada lengkap dengan senyumannya dan langsung mendudukki bangku sebelah Baekhyun yang memang adalah tempat duduknya. Yeahh, mereka duduk berdampingan.

"Jongin dan Sehun kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Eumm, mereka pergi" ujar Baekhyun, entah kenapa dia malah malu jika mengingat beberapa pertanyaan Luhan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Jadi, Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak bertanya hal yang tidak-tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya kan?"

Deg Deg

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Mata sipitnya agak menutup sedikit "Eumm ti-tidak" ujar Baekhyun gugup dan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tahu mereka menanyakanmu soal hal privasi kita. Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya saja, tapi—kau juga boleh merahasiakannya" ujar Chanyeol tersenyum. Ahh, dia selalu saja merutukki betapa polosnya Baekhyun saat terpedaya oleh teman-teman macam Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang begitu ceplas-ceplos.

"Mereka hanya menanyakanku soal bagaimana rasanya setelah menikah" ujar Baekhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya menjawab menyenangkan. Dan yang terakhir soal—malam pertama" cicit Baekhyun malu sontak membuat Chanyeol agak terkejut sebenarnya namun setelah itu tersenyum kecil.

"Well, tidak buruk juga. Lain kali kau harus mengacuhkan mereka. Dan juga—kita sudah berkomitmen untuk memiliki anak setelah kita lulus kuliah nanti. Jadi—jika Luhan dan Kyungsoo bertanya soal anak. Kau hanya perlu mengatakan yang seadanya saja, ok?" ujar Chanyeol dan hanya diangguki oleh kekasih manisnya. HHh, kadang dia harus menegur teman-teman mereka yang sepertinya gatal dan ingin bertanya hal yang tidak-tidak pada Baekhyun. Atau mungkin juga, Chanyeol harus menjaga kekasih polosnya ini.

A/N :

Ada yng blng kalo ff ini udh end. Jawabannya adlh belom krena autor blm puas. Wkkkk, mereka blm pnya anak lohhh, jadi msih bnyak momentnya jadiii… dtungguin yaaaa….

Jgn lupa reviewnya biar cpat update~~~See you juseyo


	19. Chapter 19 : Great Husband

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah mengawali hari mereka. Sebuah rumah yang lumayan luas itu terlihat sepi karena jam masih menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Sinar matahari mulai menyinari sepasang kekasih yang tertidur nyenyak.

"Nghh" lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar. Sepasang mata sipitnya mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian terbuka sempurna dan bibirnya melukis senyum saat matanya langsung menangkap sosok Chanyeol disampingnya. Dia melirik sebentar kearah jam dinding dan menghela nafas. Matanya menangkap tubuh bagian atas Chanyeol yang tidak ditutupi oleh piyamanya dan pemuda itu juga hanya mengenakan sebuah boxer selutut miliknya. Oh, kebiasaan Chanyeol tidur seperti itu memang tidak hilang. Bahkan setelah mereka menikah membuat Baekhyun berdecak sendiri.

Baekhyun meringis saat merasakan rasa sakit dan agak perih dibagian bawahnya dan berdecak dengan wajah merona saat melihat tubuh rampingnya hanya dibalut piyama milik Chanyeol. Pantas saja bagian pahanya terasa dingin saat dia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Dengan langkah tertatih Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian langkah kakinya mengarah kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri meskipun beberapa kali bibirnya harus meringis saat melangkah. Hhh, ini benar-benar sakit.

….

….

Suara dentingan alat masak terdengar. Baekhyun masih menyenandungkan beberapa nada lagu yang dihafalnya sambil memotong beberapa daging ditangannya. "Baekby? Kau dimana?" terdengar teriakan Chanyeol dari dalam kamar. Baekhyun melirik sebentar kearah lantai dua dan mendapati pintu kamar mereka terbuka sedikit. Ah, pantas saja dia bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Baekkie? Baekby?" panggil Chanyeol lagi.

"Ya? Cepatlah bangun Channie! Aku disini" pekik Baekhyun didepan tangga. Terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam kamar dan munculah sosok Chanyeol dengan keadaan yang masih berantakan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak membangunkanku" ujar Chanyeol manyun. Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihatnya. Astaga, Chanyeol kenapa jadi kekanakkan seperti ini? Kemana sisi dewasanya?

"Cepatlah mandi dan segera turun. Hari ini kita harus membereskan rumah Yeollie" ujar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk patuh. Dia ingat bahwa hari ini hari libur mereka. Tepat hari sabtu mereka harus membereskan rumah bersama-sama. Untuk tugas kuliah, mereka sudah mengerjakannya kemarin jadi, mereka tidak perlu teringat soal tugas hari ini.

Tepat setelah lima belas menit berlalu, Baekhyun sudah menunggu Chanyeol untuk turun dan sarapan bersama. Pemuda tinggi itu sudah muncul dengan wajah yang lebih segar dan setelan rumah yang simpel namun tetap membuatnya tampan. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat menatap Baekhyun yang kini sudah duduk manis dimeja makan sambil menunggunya. Hingga tanpa ditunggu lagi, Chanyeol segera mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan mendadak. Baekhyun kaget saat itu juga dengan mata mengerjap memandangi Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum polos kearahnya.

"Pagi Baekhyun sayang" ujarnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Eumm, pagi Yeollie" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"—tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggeleng masih dengan senyum lebarnya membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa gemas pada kekasihnya ini.

"Ayo sarapan" ujar Chanyeol dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun. Suasana sarapan pagi yang begitu hangat untuk keduanya.

~~ooOOoo~~

Beberapa saat setelah mereka menghabiskan sarapan, Chanyeol langsung bergerak cepat membereskan ruang tamu diikuti Baekhyun yang mengekori dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hatinya dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ingatkan dia untuk semalam, karena mereka baru saja melakukannya semalaman dan entah kenapa Chanyeol seakan tidak pernah lelah. Salahkan saja hormone sialan yang buas pada dirinya.

"Masih sakit, hmm?" Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun kemudian mendudukan tubuh mungil tersebut disalah satu sofa ruang tamu. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Maaf ya, salahkan kau yang selalu menggodaku setiap malam" Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda diikuti pelototan dari Baekhyun.

"Bukan salahku. Heuuhh. Channie saja yang terlalu mesum" ujar Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku mesum hanya denganmu kok" bantah Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Baekhyun hanya dapat mendengus namun dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Baekkie duduk saja ok? Aku akan membereskan sisanya" ujar Chanyeol yang mulai mengambil sapu ditangannya. Baekhyun tertawa melihat penampilan Chanyeol—yang seperti ibu-ibu sedang membereskan rumah—hahh, jarang-jarang jika melihat Chanyeol berpakaian seperti ini.

"Apakah kita perlu memindahkan foto pernikahan kita, Channie?" tanya Baekhyun menatap lekat kearah bingkai besar yang berada diruang tengah tersebut. Sejenak Chanyeol berhenti dari aktivitasnya semula dengan kemoceng yang masih ada ditangannya.

"Menurutmu?" alis Chanyeol terangkat—jujur saja dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghias ruangan seperti ini mengingat yang mengatur dan mendekorasi seluruh rumah adalah Baekhyun sendiri.

"Ah, aku tahu. Channie, pindahkan bingkainya lebih ketengah ya. Dan, untuk foto keluarga taruh saja disampingnya" ujar Baekhyun dan langsung diikuti Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun berbinar. Chanyeol menyerengit namun kemudian tersenyum. Tidak buruk juga.

"Bagus sekali" ujar Chanyeol.

"Eh? Mau kemana?" Chanyeol bertanya saat melihat Baekhyun yang kini mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Baekhyun melangkah pelan keluar kemudian mulai mendekat beberapa tanaman rias miliknya Chanyeol berdecak.

"Biar aku saja sayang. Kau masih sakit" ujar Chanyeol lagi dan Baekhyun menggeleng keras.

"Tidak boleh. Minggu lalu Channie sudah mematahkan mawar merah kesayanganku" dengus Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan menanggapinya. Ingatkan dia waktu itu Baekhyun marah besar dan soal bunga itu—Chanyeol benar-benar tidak sengaja.

"Em baiklah. Hati-hati sayang. Kalau ada apa-apa kau tinggal memanggilku" ujar Chanyeol khawatir membuat Baekhyun mendengus.

"Channie, aku tidak akan kemana-mana" ujar Baekhyun jengah dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul.

Yeahhh, setidaknya acara 'mari membersihkan rumah' tetap berjalan. Dan sungguh—Baekhyun tidak mau jika suami tampannya merusak tanamannya. Chanyeol bukan tipikal orang yang tau mengurus taman. Waktu itu hampir saja Chanyeol memecahkan potnya jika saja Baekhyun tidak berteriak kearahnya. Dan… itu terakhir kalinya Baekhyun mengijinkan Chanyeol menyentuh tanaman riasnya.

Wajar saja, Chanyeol tidak mempunyai keahlian apapun dalam mengatur dan mengurus bunga. Dan…Baekhyun memaklumi hal itu.

A/N :

Moment aburd lagi readersnim. Hohoho^.^

Maap yethh, klamaan update. Author baru habis ujian mid smster soalnya. Oh yaa,, mkasih untuk yng nunggu ff ini. mkasih buat yng review. Ditunggu kelanjutannya yaa dan jngn bosan-bosan buat ksih reviewnya. Oh yaa, kalau ada yng mau nanyain tntng ff sma author slhkan hub:

Line : gladysbetahai96

Soalnya author kdng buka private messagenya. Okee? Annyeong. See you in next chap…


	20. Chapter 20 : A Child?

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

Don't Forget to review

.

.

Ini sudah menjelang sore, Baekhyun masih saja setia dengan film drama yang ditontonnnya sedangkan Chanyeol ada disampingnya sambil mengerjakan beberapa tugas kuliah miliknya sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang seringkali mendumel atau bahkan tertawa. Hhh, kekasih cantiknya itu sudah seperti mendalami drama itu saja. Chanyeol bahkan harus menahan tawanya saat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah mengambil sekotak tissue dimeja kemudian menyeka wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata diikuti ungkapan kesal dari bibirnya.

Berhubung Baekhyun sudah menyelelsaikan tugas kuliahnya, dia bebas melakukan apa saja dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menonton sebuah drama sekalian menunggu Chanyeol mengerjakan tugasnya dan ditemani dengan segelas susu pisang buatan Baekhyun, tentunya. "Yeollie ingin biscuit?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan hidung memerah. Ahh,, rupanya dia habis menangis. Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Eumm, memangnya kau membeli ditoko tadi" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Aku juga membeli cake" ujar Baekhyun semangat. "Simpan saja cake-nya. Kita akan makan besok, aku ingin biscuit saja. Memangnya dramanya sudah selesai?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Nanti saja. Bagian sedihnya masih ada" cengir Baekhyun kemudian mendengus kesal. Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Tunggu sebentar" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah dapur. Tak sampai satu menit, Baekhyun sudah ada disana sambil membawa sebungkus biscuit ukuran jumbo ditangannya. Tak lupa segelas susu rasa strawberry berada ditangannya. "Yeolli tidak tambah susu?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Masih banyak Baekkie. Oh terima kasih" Chanyeol berujar saat Baekhyun menyuapinya dengan sebuah biscuit ditangannya. Selang beberapa menit, Chanyeol kembali melirik kearah kekasihnya yang masih sibuk mengunyah dengan pandangan mata yang masih terfokus kearah layar TV. Hhh, nyatanya Chanyeol dibiarkan lagi. Baekhyun memang terlalu mendalami drama tersebut rupanya.

"Yak! Bodoh sekali. Dasar tidak peka! Kenapa dia tidak mengejarnya saja!" Baekhyun berujar kesal dan itu sedikit membuat Chanyeol merasa kaget karena hal itu. Dia memandang Baekhyun dengan alis berkerut setelah sebelumnya berdecak heran.

"Aduhh! Kenapa seperti ini! Heuhh mati saja kau!" kali ini Baekhyun mengumpat. "Sayang, jangan mengumpat" ujar Chanyeol memperingati. Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya sebentar kemudian menampilkan senyum polos miliknya "Hehe, maaf Channie" ujarnya.

Suasana hening lagi, kali ini Chanyeol sudah mengerjakan semua tugasnya kemudian beralih lagi kearah Baekhyun yang nampak membereskan beberapa kekacauan yang ditimbulkannya saat menonton drama seperti tissue yang berceceran, gelas-gelas susu yang sudah kosong, atau remah-remah biscuit yang dimakannya tadi.

Setelah Chanyeol menyusun tugasnya, kali ini dia memutuskan untuk memainkan ponselnya dan dikagetkan dengan Baekhyun yang sudah duduk disampingnya dengan wajah memelasnya "Kenapa, hm?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Channie, menurut pendapatmu, anak kecil itu bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun semangat. "Bagaimana ya?" Alis Chanyeol berkerut memikirkan jawaban yang tepat dari apa yang ditanyakan oleh istri cantiknya.

"Mereka berisik dan suka mengganggu"—Baekhyun merengut mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang seperti itu. "Tapi tetap saja, mereka menggemaskan dan selalu membuat orang-orang yang mengenal mereka tersenyum" tambah Chanyeol lagi membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi. "Ayo. Aku ingin punya anak sekarang" Baekhyun menarik-narik tangan kekasihnya sedangkan Chanyeol hanya termangu dengan mata yang mengerjap perlahan. Baekhyun ikut memandangnya dengan pandangan semangat.

"Kau….serius sayang?" Chanyeol bertanya tak yakin. Baekhyun mengangguk keras.

"Tentu saja Yeollie, bagaimana menurutmu?"—kali ini Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata berbinar. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas. "Aku mau" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Tapi sayang, kita bahkan belum lulus kuliah. Appa akan marah nantinya, mereka mengijinkan kita menikah dengan syarat bahwa kita akan mempunyai anak setelah lulus kuliah" Chanyeol berujar dan saat itulah Baekhyun cemberut.

"Tapi kan…" Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti dan itu membuat Chanyeol jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Kita sudah berkomitmen sayang, dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Bersabarlah sampai kita lulus, ok?" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang kini sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya. Tangan Chanyeol beberapa kali mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau bersabar kan?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil melepas pelukannya dan tidak lupa menghapus air mata yang menggenang dipipi kekasihnya. Baekhyun mengangguk "Eumm".

"Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin memiliki anak sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Eumm i..itu. Aku dan Luhan tadi pergi kesupermarket kemudian bertemu dengan ahjuma. Dan ahjuma itu bawa anak kecil—oh anaknya menggemaskan sekali ya Tuhan" Baekhyun bercerita dengan mata berbinar membuat Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat raut wajah senang kekasih manisnya.

"Jadi…bagaimana kalau kita belajar sekarang?" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan pandangan menggoda kearah Baekhyun yang malah menatapnya polos dengan mata yang mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Maksud Channie?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita belajar dari sekarang saja?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun berkedip.

"Belajar apa?" tanya Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti.

"Belajar membuat keturunan sayang, ayooo. Aku sudah sangat bersemangat loh" ujar Chanyeol dan setelahnya Baekhyun membelalak saat akhirnya dia mengerti maksud pembicaraan Chanyeol sedangkan dirinya sudah digendong oleh kekasihnya dengan senyum mesum yang masih terpasang diwajah kekasihnya.

"Ye—yeolliee? Yakkk!"—dan itu adalah suara Baekhyun yang terdengar sebelum Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hilang dibalik pintu kamar.

Hell, mungkin keterlambatan pemikiran Baekhyun harus dirubah, karena sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar memanfaatkan kelalod-tan Baekhyun dengan baik rupanya.

.

.

This is not the end chaptered~~

.

.TBC

.

A/N : annyeong~~ thanks yaa buat yng suka ff ini dan juga yng masih setia nunggu moment sweetnya merekaaaa. Mami ama papi chanbaek…jadi, buat yng masih blum ngasih2 review mhon dengan sangat untk review yaaa.

Author nunggu lohhh. Jangan cman dibaca oke? Direview juga yetthh…

Yg pngen request ato nanya2 soal ff saya. Add aja di line yaa: gladysbetahai96

See you in next chap juseyoo~~~


	21. Chapter 21 : Our Dreams

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

 _Long time no see~~ sorry for long hiatus._

 _._

 _._

Ini sudah semester 5 mereka kuliah. Chanyeol baru dapat kabar bahwa dirinya harus mempercepat masa kuliahnya karena dirinya tidak mungkin menunda waktu lebih lama lagi. Berhubung Baekhyun dan dirinya sudah menikah, Chanyeol tidak mengharapkan uang dari kedua orang tuanya untuk menghidupi kehidupannya dan kekasihnya, bukan?

Rencanannya Chanyeol akan meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya diperusahaan untuk menjadi CEO dari perusahaan ayahnya yang sudah dari turun temurun, sedangkan adik laki-lakinya sepertinya masih betah bersekolah diCanada. Dan setelahnya, mungkin saja Baekhyun akan ikut-ikutan menyelesaikan masa kuliahnya dengan cepat mengingat Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa sendirian tanpa Chanyeol.

"Akan aku usahakan tahun ini akan lulus Dad" suara Chanyeol tedengar. Tangannya menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga untuk mendengar suara ayahnya lebih jelas.

"Hmm, aku mengerti. Akan aku usahakan kami akan lulus bersama-sama" ujar Chanyeol lagi. Matanya menatap kearah Baekhyun yang tidur nyenyak dipelukannya sambil menggeliat beberapa kali, berusaha menyamankan pelukannya.

"Oke Dad, aku tutup. Night Dad" ujar Chanyeol dan langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Chanyeol kembali menyapu lembut surai Baekhyun sesekali mengusap pipi chubby kekasihnya. Ouhh, kenapa Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan sekali saat ini. "Channie?" suara Baekhyun terdengar. Chanyeol lekas-lekas menarik tangannya dari permukaan pipi kekasihnya.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu. Tidurlah" Chanyeol berujar sambil menepuk beberapa kali punggung Baekhyun yang dibalut piyama putih miliknya. "Aku lapar" gumamnya dengan mata terpejam. Chanyeol terkikik melihatnya.

"Kau bahkan baru saja makan malam, sayang. Lapar lagi hmm?" tanya Chanyeol. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata tersebut terbuka dan langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan polosnya. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan bibir mencerut beberapa senti kedepan.

"Ohooo, oke oke. Suamimu yang tampan ini akan memasakan sesuatu pada Tuan putri" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan matanya. Baekhyun langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah cemberut miliknya.

"Aku laki-laki Channie, bukan Tuan putri" sentak Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol hanya dapat tertawa pelan. "Baik Princess"

"Ughh! Channie!"

.

.

Baekhyun mengunyah beberapa cemilan ditangannya dengan santai sedangkan kepalanya disenderkan didada Chanyeol dengan manjanya. "Sehun dan Luhan sudah menikah" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanpa suara pertanda menyetujui.

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo? Mereka masih bertunangan?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk tanpa suara. Baekhyun cemberut saat itu juga. Pasalnya sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya dalam diam.

"Ughh" Baekhyun mengerang kesal membuat Chanyeol mendelik bingung "Ada apa, hm?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Sedari tadi Yeollie hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan kepala. Apa itu?" sungut Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol hanya dapat terkekeh pelan sambil mencubit hidung kecil nan mancung milik kekasihnya "Oh oke oke, sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu" jelasnya.

Baekhyun menyerengit "Apa?"

"Dad memintaku untuk lulus kuliah secepatnya agar bisa menggantikannya" ujar Chanyeol memutar segelas susu strawberry ditangannya yang tentu saja milik Baekhyun. Kekasih manisnya itu menatapnya tak mengerti "Jadi…Yeollie akan cepat-cepat lulus kuliah tanpa aku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada sedihnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng "Tentu saja tidak, honey. Kita akan lulus bersama, aku pastikan itu" ujar Chanyeol mengangguk yakin. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian meneguk segelas susu pisang milik Chanyeol ditangannya diikuti Chanyeol yang meminum susu strawberry milik Baekhyun sampai tandas. Keduanya tersenyum kecil sejenak, mereka bahkan masih melakukan kebiasaan lama mereka.

"Kau serius dengan perkataanmu tadi Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun tak yakin. Chanyeol mengangguk "Tentu, kita harus mengambil jalur cepat Baek, bukankah kau mau cepat-cepat mendapat banyaaak anak?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya menggoda.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum malu menanggapi. Pipinya memerah karena malu. "I-iya, tapi tidak usah diperjelas begitu" rengeknya kesal dan Chanyeol hanya dapat tertawa melihatnya.

"Tidak usah diperjelas bagaimana hmm? Tanpa dibilang juga kau pasti sudah tahu" ujar Chanyeol lagi dengan nada menggoda. Baekhyun mencerutkan bibirnya beberapa senti dengan wajah memerah. Matanya memandang polos kearah Chanyeol yang kini juga menatapnya.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol sudah mengecup setiap jengkal wajahnya bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya memberinya French kiss meski hanya sebentar. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil merasakan hembusan nafas berat milik Chanyeol mengenai permukaan wajah dan lehernya. Chanyeol menariknya dipangkuannya kemudian Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memeluk leher kekasihnya dengan manja.

"Aku suka saat seperti ini" gumam Chanyeol. "Nantinya aku akan memelukmu seperti ini dan uri baby" ujar Chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian tangan Baekhyun pada rambutnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil membayangkannya.

"Dan kita akan menjadi keluarga yang sangat manis" tambah Baekhyun diikuti anggukkan dari Chanyeol saat itu juga.

"Kau tahu, betapa inginnya aku untuk berada pada masa itu" ujar Chanyeol pelan diikuti anggukan setuju dari Baekhyun yang kini tersenyum haru.

Dan sisa waktu mereka saat itu hanyalah diisi dengan beberapa harapan tentang keluarga mereka nantinya. Dan sepertinya keinginan mereka akan segera terpenuhi untuk mendapatkan sebuah keluarga yang manis, yaaaa semoga saja.

.

.

Maaf untuk telat update dan maaf juga kependekan. Ff ini saya buat ditengah ksibukan yng melanda #eak. Bnyak tugas yng blum terselesaikan. Mohon maaf bagi yng sudah mnunggu lama dan kecewa krena dichap ini momentnya terkesan pendek dan tidak fluff, tapi untuk updaetan selanjutnya author jnji baklan post dua sweet moment sekaligus. Tapi bukan skrang yaaa…. Ditunggu aja dehhh.

Thnks untuk perhatiannya yaaaa…..untk kali ini author tidak akan bercuap2 lebih bnyak lagi. Kkkkk

Gamsahamnida ^^*bow


	22. Chapter 22 : Special

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

HappyBaekhyunDay

.

.

Pagi itu Baekhyun terbangun dengan mual dan pusing yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Kepalanya pening dengan perut yang serasa terkoyak. Dengan cepat Baekhyun meraih celana selutut miliknya kemudian berlari menuju toilet.

Hoekkk Hoekkk "Errgg" Baekhyun mengerang tertahan sampai dirinya kaget mendapati Chanyeol yang kini mengurut pelipisnya dengan lembut. "Sayang, kau tak apa?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, hampir saja dia jatuh kalau Chanyeol tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Kita akan kedokter besok, hmm?" Chanyeol memapah Baekhyun sampai dikamar mereka. Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak mau" sungutnya kesal.

"Tapi ini sudah seminggu kau seperti ini. Bagaimana jika kau tidak dapat menghadiri pesta kelulusan?" Chanyeol bertanya khawatir. "Lusa ulang tahunmu Baekby" Chanyeol berujar sambil mengusap wajah Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Baekhyun cemberut "Tapi, aku tidak suka bau rumah sakit" rengek Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya berdecak melihatnya "Tidak akan lama sayang, aku janji. Jadi mau kan?" kali ini Chanyeol bertanya lagi. Baekhyun menatapnya sebentar kemudian mengangguk patuh dan mau tak mau Chanyeol menciumi wajah Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Hhh, aku benar-benar ingin memakanmu sekarang" gumam Chanyeol sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian menindih Chanyeol dan langsung meraup bibir Chanyeol kasar. Bahkan Chanyeol terkejut dibuatnya namun hanya sekejap karena Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai setelahnya.

"Channhnie" Baekhyun bergumam pelan saat Chanyeol menindihnya kemudian mengurungnya didalam dekapan hangatnya. Chanyeol terkekeh "Kau sangat cantik" gumamnya seduktif kemudian mengecup leher Baekhyun dengan pelan membuat Baekhyun mendesah kecil. Senyum miring terlukis dibibir Chanyeol setelahnya namun tergantikan ringisan kesakitan saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendorongnya kuat hingga terhempas disamping tempat tidur. Baekhyun berlari kencang menuju kamar mandi hingga Chanyeol harus mendengus pasrah saat mendengar bunyi gaduh yang ditimbulkan Baekhyun.

"Baekkie"

"Tidak apa-apa Channie" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam dan Chanyeol hanya dapat mendesah kecewa saat itu juga. Oke, sadarlah Chanyeol kekasihmu yang cantik dan manis itu sedang sakit sekarang dan Chanyeol tentu saja masih memiliki otak untuk tidak memasukinya saat ini juga.

.

.

"Kau ini tidak bisa menahan nafsu liarmu huh?" Chanyeol menunduk dalam-dalam saat mendengar ceramah ayahnya. Oke bisa dijelaskan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa Baekhyun akan hamil secepat ini. Dan jelas saja, dia mendapat ceramah panjang lebar meskipun pada kenyataannya mereka akan lulus dari universitas minggu depan. Chanyeol sendiri sejak bulan lalu mulai belajar bekerja dan mengurus beberapa keperluan diperusahaan ayahnya.

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat. Kau harus jaga Baekhyun secara ekstra. Dia sedang mengandung cucuku sekarang, daddy tidak mau dengar jika ada sesuatu yang berbahaya menimpa anak menantuku atau bahkan cucuku. Kau dengar itu Chanyeol?" ayahnya memandangnya tajam.

Chanyeol menelan ludah kemudian mengangguk."Jadi….kenapa Baekhyun bisa hamil?" ayahnya bertanya lagi. Chanyeol menoleh takut-takut sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Errrr…minggu lalu kami lupa memakai pengaman, Dad" ujar Chanyeol kikuk dan terdengar dengusan dari yang lebih tua "Ckck, anak jaman sekarang" ayahnya berdecak.

"Orang tua Baekhyun sudah mengetahuinya, dan mereka bilang usahakan kau menjaganyaa karena mereka ada perjalanan bisnis diluar negeri. Dad pergi dulu, Mom sudah menunggu dibandara" ujar ayahnya. Chanyeol mengangguk.

Sebenarnya ayahnya ingin sekali tinggal dan menjenguk Baekhyun tiap hari namun sayangnya semua anggota keluarga mereka sibuk dengan urusan bisnis mereka dan akan datang minggu depan nanti. Jadi intinya, Chanyeol bertanggung jawab penuh pada Baekhyun saat ini.

"Channie?" suara serak Baekhyun terdengar, rupanya Baekhyun baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul kemudian beralih memeluk Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Kau sudah bangun hmm? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah membaik?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi "Pusing" lirihnya. Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian mengusap lembut perut Baekhyun yang masih datar membuat Baekhyun mendelik bingung.

"Geli" rengeknya. "Jangan begitu, hmm. Aku ingin menyapa baby kita" Chanyeol mengecup lembut perut datar tersebut namun nampaknya Baekhyun masih saja mengerjap hingga menyadari sesuatu..

"Ch-Channie bilang ap-apa tadi?" tanyanya terbata.

"Kau hamil sayang, terima kasih" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengecup lembut wajah Baekhyun. Pria manis itu masih ling lung kemudian dengan kaku meraba perutnya dengan raut wajah haru miliknya.

"Be-benarkah? Tap-tapi bagaimana dengan dad—"

"Ssssttt.. mereka sudah tahu dan tidak marah. Sekarang aku akan menjagamu" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dengan linangan air mata kebahagiaan miliknya dan dengan segera dia memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Kau senang?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk dalam diam kemudian mengelus lagi perutnya dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih sayang, kau sudah memberikan malaikat untukku. Aku akan menunggunya" gumam Chanyeol sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan polosnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun tersenyum aneh.

"Yeollie?"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin beruang" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada imutnya. Chanyeol berpikir kemudian mengangguk, dia ingat bahwa saat ini Baekhyun memang sedang menjalani proses 'mengidam' dan Chanyeol sudah tidak heran lagi.

"Oke, aku akan belikan. Boneka beruangnya warna apa hm?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng kuat dengan wajah cemberutnya. "Jadi?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Beruang asli, Yeollie. Aku ingin yang dikutub. Usahakan dia lebih tinggi darimu dan dia juga harus bisa berbahasa dengan baik" ujar Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol mengerjap mendengarnya kemudian mengusak rambutnya. Oke, sepertinya penderitaannya akan dimulai karena permintaan Baekhyun benar-benar gila. Doakan saja Chanyeol agar dia tidak gila menghadapi Baekhyun saat ini dan kedepannya. Ck

.

.

TBC

.

Selamat ultah Mihhhh~~ Omaigaddd…. Udh nggk sbar nulis klnjutannya. Ini adalah rencana saya, dimana Baekhyun akan dikabarkan hamil pada ultahnya. Wuahahaha, senengnya udh hamil. Tapi papihh cahyo pasti nggk dpt jatah yeaaa kann?!

Oh ya, bnyak para readers yng pngen ada adegan Mnya, ohh maaf sblumnya yaaa. FF ini ratenya T, dan akan sngt mustahil mndapatkan adegan enaena disini. Hehehehe. Sekali lagi maaf, tapi kalo ada yng pngen nanti author pkir2 lagi dehh.

Oh yaa…. Sekian dulu cuap2nya, tunggu klnjutannya yaa. See you in next chap anddd

Happyy besdeiii Baekki mamihh*kecupbasah/ditabokpapi


	23. Chapter 23 : Cute Wife?

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

Don't forget to review

.

Happy reading~~

.

Chanyeol memandang ragu kearah Baekhyun yang tengah berkutat didapur. Bukan apa saja, Chanyeol hanya takut jika Baekhyun memasakan makanan yang diular ekspetasinya. Bayangkan saja, waktu itu Baekhyun membuatkannya ice cream dengan campuran bubuk lada dan sambal. Hampir saja Chanyeol mati jika dirinya tidak memuntahkannya. Ck, oke tapi saat itu Baekhyun dengan santainya mengunyah ice cream tersebut dengan lahap membuat Chanyeol harus menelan ludahnya berat. Oke, lupakan lupakan. Baekhyun dalam masa ngidam. Dan percaya saja, Baekhyun jauh lebih menyeramkan meskipun harus Chanyeol akui jika Baekhyun bertambah cantik setiap harinya.

"Channie" pekik Baekhyun riang. Chanyeol bergidik mendengarnya, wajahnya menegang saat melihat senyum misterius namun ceria milik Baekhyun terpatri dibibirnya.

"Masak apa sayang?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertawa menggemaskan kemudian menempatkan dirinya duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol dengan sigap menaham tubuh Baekhyun dengan melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Baekhyun sambil mengelus perut Baekhyun yang sudah mulai membuncit.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil "Taraaa" teriaknya girang. Chanyeol berkerut "Apa itu hmm?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Hingga matanya menatap sebuah pancake dihadapannya. Tidak ada yang aneh, Chanyeol menimang-nimang.

Matanya tak berhenti menatap pancake yang dihiasi parutan keju diatasnya tak lupa beberapa buah strawberry dihias diatasnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, setidaknya dia tidak melihat keanehan disini. "Channie ingin coba?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersentak kemudian tertawa kaku.

"Ini pancake apa sayang?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, jari jemarinya masih meraba wajah Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Pisang? Entahlah?" ujar Baekhyun kurang yakin dan saat itu juga Chanyeol mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

Chanyeol tersenyum kaku "Bahan-bahannya sayang, ini dibuat dengan apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk polos "Ah, dengan cinta" ujarnya ceria. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan gemas. Oh satu lagi fakta, Baekhyun saat mengandung akan berubah menjadi anak kecil yang dipenuhi dengan aegyo, bahkan Chanyeol harus mempertanyakan berapa umur Baekhyun.

"Oh ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda. Baekhyun menunduk dengan malu-malu. Astaga! Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak membanting Baekhyu ketempat tidur saat ini dan menerkamnya habis-habisan.

"Jadi bahannya sayang?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. "Selain cinta"

"Eumm. Keju, strawberry, pisang, tepung, susu, bacon, ikan tuna, daging sapi, brokoli, wortel,kentang" ujar Baekhyun. Untuk sesaat Chanyeol melongo menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan kagetnya.

"Sebanyak itu sayang?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk "Tapi dagingnya hanya sedikit kok" ujarnya dengan nada yakin. Glup. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya.

"Yakin kau menaruh semua itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku menghaluskan semuanya dan mencampurkannya" ujar Baekhyun polos.

Oh tidak! Kepala Chanyeol mendadak pening, sebenarnya kenapa masa ngidam semengerikan ini huh? Oke, Chanyeol harus bersabar. Ini demi anak pertama mereka, astaga…kenapa delapan bulan itu lama sekali sih? Kenapa anaknya tidak langsung keluar saja? Oke, Chanyeol mulai gila sekarang.

"Channie coba yaa…sesuap saja" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeo menggeleng kaku dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun memandangnya dengan raut wajah cemberut dan sedihnya. "Channieee" rengeknya. Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

"Oke oke, aku akan memakannya sayang. Kau juga kan?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Chanyeol dengan hati-hati memotong bagian pinggir pancake tersebut kemudian dengan hati-hati memasukannya kedalam mulutnya.

Kunyah

Kunyah

Kunyah

Kepala Chanyeol mulai pening dengan rasa aneh yang menjalar dilidahnya "Aku menaruh banyak garam dan cuka" ujar Baekhyun polos. Wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi merah dan dengan segera dia menurunkan Baekhyun kemudian berlari menuju kekamar mandi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih saja berkedip dengan polosnya.

"Channie kenapa ya?"

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang namun nampaknya Baekhyun masih setia berada disamping Chanyeol yang tengah menonton beberapa acara olahraga. Sebuah piring dipenuhi buah sudah dipangkunya. Baekhyun nampaknya sangat bersemangat memakan buah-buahan tersebut sedangkan Chanyeol hanya meliriknya sekilas sesekali tersenyum kecil. "Baekkie?" panggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan pipi yang mengembung sambil mengunyah. Chanyeol terkekeh gemas "Sini" ujar Chanyeol menepuk pahanya mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Baekhyun memandangnya bingung dan dengan cepat Chanyeol segera menariknya mendekat dan mendudukan kekasihnya itu dipangkuannya.

Baekhyun memandangnya polos namun tangannya tak berhenti menyuapi buah-buahan tersebut masuk kedalam mulutnya. "Mom bilang kita harus check up untuk memantau kesehatan baby kita" ujar Chanyeol menjelaskan. Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Kenapa diam saja hm?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Baekhyun menelan buah-buahan yang masih tersisa dimulutnya kemudian beralih memeluk Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Menurut Channie ini laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit.

"Tidak tahu sayang, aku tidak peduli dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Aku tetap akan menyayanginya" ujar Chanyeol dengan pelan. Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa suara lagi.

"Hey, kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Matanya menatap Baekhyun yang masih saja berdiam diri, padahal biasanya Baekhyun akan menjadi sangat hyperaktif dan cerewet disaat-saat seperti ini. Namun kali ini Baekhyun lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

"Lelah?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng lagi.

"Lapar?" lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggeleng. Yang benar saja! Dia baru saja mengunyah banyak buah tadi. Jadi, mustahil jika Baekhyun lapar.

"Haus?" Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. Terdengar helaan nafas dari Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa hmm? Jangan diam seperti ini. kau membuatku khawatir" ujar Chanyeol sambil menepuk beberapa kali punggung sempit milik kekasihnya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana dengan Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun. Alis Chanyeol berkerut, dia bingung kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba menannyakan teman mereka itu. CHanyeol menggeleng tidak tahu. "Dia tampan ya? Kulitnya bagus" ujar Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol cemberut mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?" kali ini Baekhyun bertanya lagi namun Chanyeol tidak menanggapi. Dia sedang kesal saat ini. Baekhyun menatap kesal kearah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba diam. "Channiee"panggilnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas "Aku tidak tahu" ujarnya masih menatap lurus kearah layar tv. Oh ayolah, dia sedang cemburu. Tidakkah kalian lihat?

"Sehun itu baik ya, tampan. Hidungnya mancung sekali, rahangnya juga" ujar Baekhyun ceplas-ceplos. Uh oke, telinga Chanyeol mulai panas mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Channie?" kali ini Baekhyun bertanya lagi, jemarinya masih sibuk memainkan kancing baju teratas milik Chanyeol tanpa merasa bosan. Chanyeol menyerengit bingung, merasa tak paham dengan maksud Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Channie itu tampan ya. Dia baik, lemah lembut dan pengertian. Baekkie selalu mencintainya, dia ayah dari anak Baekkie. Dia multitalent, bisa main piano, gitar, banyak lagi. Dia juga bisa menyanyi dan rapp. Tubuhnya tinggi dan keren. Baekkie selalu suka semua dari Channie. Saranghae" bisik Baekhyun diakhir kalimatnya. Chanyeol tersenyum haru kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Baekkie suka suara Channie, lembut dan menenangkan. Channie juga suka kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya. Chanyeol mengangguk gemas, tak lupa menghujani ciuman diwajah cantik kekasihnya. Oh astaga! Kenapa Baekhyun menjadi sesosweet ini?

"Suka sayang" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya lagi. Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol merasa konyol jika dirinya harus merasa cemburu, hey Baekhyun mencintainya dan itu tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Dan setidaknya, saat ini Chanyeol tidak mendapat ancaman berbahaya dari ngidamnya Baekhyun. Yahh, berdoa saja. Kkkk.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : annyeongg~~ author balik lagi dngn moment absurd ini. hahaha, oke, omong-omong sbnrnya Chanyeol nggk menderita2 amat sih. Hanya dikit ajahh kok hahahah.

Ngebayangin Baekhyun ngidam itu sbuah kebahagiaan tersendiri buat author kkk *gemesin. Apalagi yang jadi bapaknya Chanyeol *aduhhaduhhaduhh. Author mau mimisan. Wkkk

Mkasih untk reviewnya readersnim. Oh ya, author rncanannya bkalan buat akun wattpad. Bagi yang punya silahkan cari author *eakk. Sprit biasa Gladyspark1288, nama penggunannya. Tapi mohon maaf soalnya author baru buat ff hunhan disitu. Tapi.. Chanbaeknya nyusul kok. Tenang ajeee….

Oke skian cuap2nya…..author pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa dichap slanjutnyaa~~~


	24. Chapter 24 : Funny Moment

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

Comeback for long hiatus~~

.

.

Happy reading

.

Chanyeol saat ini tengah sibuk menidurkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Oh pria manis itu tengah bernyanyi diruang tengah sambil mengunyah beberapa cemilan ditangannya. Pipinya mulai chubby dengan warna merah merona disana. Bibir tipisnya kadang kala mengerucut saat tidak mendapati Chanyeol disana.

"CHANNIEEE!" teriakkan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol yang semula sedang berbaring langsung bangkit tiba-tiba dengan rambut acak-acakkan miliknya. Pria tinggi itu segera berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk disana.

"Ada apa hm?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kemudian melompat dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol sukses membuat Chanyeol terpekik kaget.

"Sayang, hati-hati. Jangan melompat seperti itu" celoteh Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkikik disana seperti tidak peduli dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Pria manis itu malah memeluk erat leher Chanyeol dengan manjanya. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat merasa geli saat Baekhyun hendak menggigit jakunnya.

"Sayang, jangan digigit oke?" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Namun dia makin gencar menggigit jakun Chanyeol yang terlihat naik turun tersebut bahkan Chanyeol beberapa kali harus mengerang saat Baekhyun memang memberikan beberapa tanda dilehernya.

"Grrhh, sayanghh. Jangan begitu eummh?" Chanyeol berujar susah payah sambil menjauhkan wajah Baekhyun dari lehernya. Dan berhasil, kini Baekhyun memandangnya dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Apa aku gendut?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mencolek pipinya yang jelas saja mulai chubby. Chanyeol memandangnya sebentar kemudian tersenyum kecil "Kau lebih menggemaskan" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum menawannya.

Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah "Dasar Gombal! Menyebalkan" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya sebelah berniat menggoda kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Sehun dan Luhan akan berkunjung sebentar lagi" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus lembut rambut milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui "Kita tidak memasak?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku sudah memesankan delivery, untuk makananmu aku yang akan membuatkannya. Kau belum lapar kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng namun dengan wajah cemberut "Aku bisa memasak sendiri Channie" rengeknya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar "Tidak boleh, untuk masa ngidamu itu. Kau harus makan masakanku jika kau tidak mau memasakan beberapa makanan aneh" sentak Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan tidak rela.

"Aku mengantuk Channie" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kemudian menggendong Baekhyun dan mengantar kekasihnya itu sampai dikamarnya. "Istirahatlah. Aku juga akan mengundang Jongin dan Kyungsoo nantinya. Hmm?" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah" ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar.

"Channie? Nyanyikan satu lagu" ujar Baekhyun sambil menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk, dan saat itu hanya terdengar suara berat Chanyeol yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan suara lembutnya tak lupa mengusap lembut surai cokelat milik Baekhyun.

.

.

Beberapa menit, kini Sehun dan Luhan sudah tiba disana. "Jadi, Baekhyun dimana?" tanya Luhan dan Sehun begitu menududukkan tubuh mereka disalah satu sofa diruangan tersebut. Chanyeol menghela nafas "Dia ti—"

"LUHANNIEEE" suara pekikkan dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menutup telinganya. Ketiga orang tersebut serentak menolehkan kepala kesuara asal. Baekhyun cengar-cengir, wajahnya lebih ceria dari biasanya sambil berlari kecil kearah Luhan yang nampak tersenyum juga.

"Baekkieee"

"Luhannieee"

Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas "Drama" gumam keduanya sambil memandang adegan dramatis dimana Baekhyun dan Luhan saling berpelukan dengan wajah menggemaskan mereka. Dasar.

"Jadi, Jongin juga akan berkunjung?" tanya Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Ini sudah setengah jam saat Sehun dan Luhan datang berkunjung, dan nyatanya kini Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang benar-benar datang dan berkumpul. Suasana dirumah menjadi gaduh seketika namun yang terdengar hanyalah suara Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan ketiga yang lainnya? Entahlah. Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin sepertinya belum terlihat sedari tadi.

"Menurutmu Sehun akan cantik tidak ya?" Luhan menyeringai sedangkan Baekhyun nampak mengerutkan dahinya berpikir. "Mungkin Channie lebih cantik" ujarnya semangat sambil mengelus perutnya yang memang mulai membuncit. Luhan terkikik mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo memandang sahabatnya tersebut dengan tatapan ngeri dan dalam hati dia hanya mendoakan Jongin agar kekasihnya itu tidak ikut stress gara-gara mengikuti permintaan ngidam Baekhyun yang memang rada aneh dan absurd.

CLEK~~ Ketiganya sontak menoleh kearah pintu yang baru saja terbuka dan menampilkan sosok berbeda dengan pakaian wanita yang kelihatan aneh. "Shit. Ini menggelikan" itu suara Sehun yang pertama kali berkata. Tawa Luhan pecah melihatnya, sosok Sehun yang tengah mengenakan baju dress seperti seorang Cinderella dengan wik pirang palsu. Bahkan langkah Sehun agar miring karena harus memakai high heels yang Luhan belikan tadi. Baekhyun tersenyum gaje melihat penampilan Sehun.

"Wahhh…Sehunnie tidak cocok memakai itu" ujar Baekhyun cemberut. Sehun mendecih mendengarnya "Tentu saja. Ck, siapa bilang aku cocok dengan baju sialan ini" dengus Sehun kesal.

"Nah dimana Jongin?" kali ini Baekhyun penasaran sambil mengangkat pandangannya tinggi-tinggi dan kini terlihat Jongin yang muncul dengan pakaian seperti princess Jasmine. Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak melihat Jongin yang sepertinya terlihat mengerikan. Kalian bisa bayangkan jika tubuh tegap dan kekar Jongin memakai baju yang kurang bahan? Oke, tertawa saja saat ini. Tidak apa kok, Jongin sudah ikhlas jika dia harus dipermalukan seperti ini.

"Nah nah, sekarang Channie" Baekhyun menyela kemudian mengisyaratkan Sehun dan Jongin menyingkir dari sana. Jongin dan Sehun hanya mendengus kemudian masing-masing menggeser posisi mereka.

Tap

Tap

Tap

JRENG "Kyaaaa cute" ujar Baekhyun semangat sambil berjalan cepat kearah Chanyeol. Luhan, Kyungsoo, Jongin, bahkan Sehun yang sekalipun berwajah datar kini tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat sosok Chanyeol yang benar-benar mengenaskan. Sebuah dress seperti seorang peri gigi dan juga sebuah jepitan telinga kelinci mencuat dari kepalanya. Tak lupa juga beberapa make up tipis yang menghiasi wajah Chanyeol.

Sayangnya, Chanyeol harus memakai sarung tangan dan berlagak seperti iron man. Astaga….ini benar-benar penghinaan sebenarnya tapi karena Baekhyun yang memintanya Chanyeol meskipun dengan berat hati dia mencoba mengiyakan meski pada akhirnya dia harus menerima beberapa tawa dari sahabat gilanya itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum paksa. "Nah, sudahkan? Jadi…sekarang boleh aku ganti baju sayang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada membujuk. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kemudian menggeleng. "Bagaimana dengan sesi fotonya?" tanyanya polos.

Chanyeol mengerjap. Sesi foto? Ouh sialan. Maksud Baekhyun dia harus mengambil fotonya dengan pakaian dan penampilan seperti ini? Hell no. Chanyeol menggeleng tegas "Aku gerah sayang, sudah ya" ujar Chanyeol lagi berusaha membujuk. Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin hanya terkikik melihat gaya Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

Baekhyun nampaknya menggeleng tegas. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Untuk kali ini saja, dia akan bertingkah konyol seperti ini. Oke, Chanyeol ingat! Ini untuk bayimu dan ngidam Baekhyun! Ingat itu?!

"Baiklah" ujar Chanyeol pasrah saat Baekhyun sudah menyeret tangannya namun dengan kesusahan akibat memakai sepatu boots yang sedikit tinggi itu, Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

"Eh? Sehun dan Jongin mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada polos. Luhan dan Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Tentu saja ganti baju. Mau apa lagi?" ujar Sehun malas. Baekhyun tersenyum polos—lebih terlihat seperti senyum misterius penuh arti.

"Kata siapa kalian akan mengganti baju?"

"Ma-maksudmu?" kali ini Jongin bersuara gugup, seakan merasakan sebuah firasat buruk yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kalian juga harus berfoto. Aku jadi bisa menatap foto kalian seperti ini lebih lama dengan foto"

"HAH?!"

Dan sepertinya, ini mungkin terakhir kalinya bagi Jongin dan Sehun untuk mengikuti keinginan gila Baekhyun saat ngidam. Uh oke, itu terasa lebih menyeramkan dari pada kau harus menonton film horror sekalipun. Poor Jongin dan Sehun..Oh satu lagi….Chanyeol juga. Kkkkk

.

.

TBCXD

.

.

Helloooowwww. Saya balik lagi lohhh. Hehehe, maaf kelamaan yaa soalnya author baru aja hbis ujian smester 2. Jadi nggk smpat ketik ff apalagi megang laptop. Fokus belajar*cieelah.

Mkasih bnyak buat para readers yng udah ngasih review dimoment sblumnya dan juga yang mau nunggu fanfic ini. pokoknya mksih banget yaaa…

Oh ya, soal fanfic ini, kyaknya author bkalan bikin sampe chap 40 deh. Brhubung ini udah sampe 24 moment, jadi tinggal 16 moment lagi dan stelahnya ff ini bklan ending. Sooo…tetap nunggu ya moment-moment slanjutnya. Kekeke…ngga kerasa udah smpe chap24. Hehehe, ada yng keberatan kalau ffnya cuman sampe 40 moment? Kekeke nggak ada ya? Udah puas kali yak. Hahah.

Dichap ini sengaja panjangin soalnya author udah cukup lama hiatus. Thnks buat penantiannya juseyoo.

Jika ada yng pngen tanya2 juga menunjukan kbertan readers soal ff ini yang hanya sampe 40 chp, silahkan. Author bisa pertimbangkan sih*eakk. Pkoknya tanyanya direview aja. Author baca kok.

Tapi kalo pngen request dan bri masukan dan pngen dijawab sesegera mungkin author ksih id line author dehhh..

Line :gladysbetahai96

Silahkan tanya yaaa… See you juseyoooo~~


	25. Chapter 25 : Love Fruit

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

Back for long hiatus~~.

.

"Sudah semua?" tanya Chanyeol saat memeriksa tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. "Ini terlalu tipis, tidak boleh. Bagaimana kalau kau kedinginan?" Chanyeol berujar ngotot saat melihat bagian lengan sweater yang dipakai Baekhyun nampak tipis.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Ini sudah cukup" Baekhyun berujar dengan wajah cemberutnya. Chanyeol menggeleng tegas, dia nampak tergesa-gesa menaikki tangga rumah berniat mengambil sebuah jaket tebal dilemari kamar. Setelah mendapatkannya, dia segera menuruni tangga dengan cepat tak lupa memakaikan jaket ketubuh Baekhyun dan alhasil Baekhyun agak kesulitan bergerak karena perutnya yang memang sudah buncit.

Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol "Aku tidak bisa jalan" rengeknya kesal. Chayeol tertawa melihatnya. "Aku akan menggendongmu kalau begitu" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Baekhyun memberngut namun dia akhirnya hanya memekik tak percaya jika Chanyeol benar-benar menggendongnya sampai keluar rumah.

"Oke, first kita kerumah mom untuk check up" ujar Chanyeol ceria setelah mendudukkan Baekhyun disamping jok mengemudi. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat kelakuan Chanyeol, hah Chanyeol banyak berubah ternyata. Semenjak Baekhyun mengandung, Chanyeol lebih banyak tersenyum dan selalu cerewet jika itu mengenai Baekhyun yang sepertinya seringkali berbuat aneh-aneh saat mengandung.

.

.

Tak sampai setengah jam, mereka sudah berada didepan sebuah rumah berukuran cukup sedang dengan dikelilingi sebuah taman yang cukup besar dengan bunga yang berjejer rapi, setelah sebelumnya Chanyeol memakirkan mobilnya diparkiran dia kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun yang jelas saja diikuti decakkan dari suami manisnya itu.

"Aku bisa buka pintu mobil sendiri" celetuknya dengan wajah cemberut, namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak peduli dan hampir saja Baekhyun memekik ketakutan saat merasakan kedua kakinya yang tidak menapak tanah sama sekali. Dan siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Chanyeol yang kini sedang menggendongnya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya mengelus dadanya pertanda kaget.

"Channie, aku bisa jalan sendiri" celetuk Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah saat mereka sudah masuk kedalam rumah milik Chanyeol.

"Oh, hello my—Oh my god. Chanyeol-ah apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa—dia terjatuh?" sosok wanita dengan wajah cantik yang nyaris sama seperti Chanyeol kini terlihat kaget melihat Chanyeol yang menggendong Baekhyun.

"Dia bahkan tidak mengijinkanku berjalan sendiri, noona" ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah cemberutnya saat Chanyeol sudah mendudukkannya disofa ruang keluarga sedangkan Chanyeol sudah beranjak pergi dan berniat memanggil ibunya yang berada didapur.

Yoora—kakak perempuan Chanyeol hanya tertawa heboh mendengarnya. "Dia benar-benar posesif, jadi tidak usah heran. Oh ya, ada yang ingin kau makan?" tanya Yoora dengan nada ramah. Tangannya menyodorkan sepiring buah-buahan yang sudah dipotong-potong berbentuk dadu. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Buah apa saja?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Semangka, apel, dan strawberry" ujar Yoora. Baekhyun terlonjak senang saat mendengarkan kata 'strawberry'. Matanya berbinar layaknya anak anjing membuat Yoora harus memekik gemas melihat adik iparnya itu.

"Boleh Baekkie makan?" tanyanya dengan mata yang mengedip beberapa kali. Yoora mengangguk dan kini Baekhyun segera meraih sebuah garpu yang terletak diatas piring tersebut dan menusuk buah tersebut dengan semangat lalu memakannya dengan semangat.

"Astaga noona, dia baru saja makan buah dirumah" suara Chanyeol terdengar dramatis. Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan kedipan beberapa kali, lengkap dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan buah-buahan dibibirnya. Baekhyun mengunyah perlahan, merasa tidak peduli dengan Chanyeol yang kini memandangnya khawatir.

"Hey, Chan ada apa ribut-ribut?" ibunya tiba-tiba datang dan bertanya. Chanyeol menghela nafas beberapa kali.

"Semalam dia menghabiskan satu kilo buah strawberry dan beberapa semangka dikulkas. Susu dikulkas juga persediaannya menipis" Chanyeol berujar dengan nada aneh.

"Lalu?" Yoora bertanya penasaran.

"Dia bahkan menyuruhku memboncengnya dengan sepeda saat subuh dan juga…aku tidak diijinkan memakai bajuku" ujar Chanyeol yang sepertinya sangat menderita. Ibu dan kakaknya hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Well, Baekhyunnie memang kreatif" kekeh Yoora dengan dua jempol yang diacungkan.

"Tadi pagi dia hanya memakan sepotong roti. Selebih dari itu adalah buah. Dan sekarang….dia bahkan memakan buah" ujar Chanyeol dengan gelengan dramatis. Namun sepertinya sosok yang sedang dibicarakan olehnya memang tidak peduli dan terus saja mengunyah potongan-potongan buah dipiring yang kini hampir tandas.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika Baekhyun mengkonsumsi banyak buah-buahan dan juga…susu?" tanya Chanyeol. Ibunya tertawa.

"No honey, itu tidak apa-apa. Itu baik bagi pertumbuhan janinnya. Kau harus singgah disupermarket dan membelinya dengan segera kalau begitu" ujar ibunya. Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

"Aku sudah menyuruh sekertaris Kim tadi" ujar Chanyeol.

"Noona, apa masih ada lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada polos dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol menganga lebar mendengar permintaan Baekhyun saat itu juga.

"Sayang, itu sudah cukup oke? Kau harus melakukan check up sekarang dan jangan menolaknya" ujar Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun mendengus dengan wajah cemberut namun dia akhirnya mengangguk dan kini berjalan mengekori ibu Chanyeol dengan bibir dicerutkan.

Ini sudah terhitung setengah jam Baekhyun menjalani check up dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menemaninya karena Baekhyun masih dalam masa ngambek padanya dan Chanyeol benar-benar dilarang masuk kedalam dan disinilah Chanyeol. Didepan TV dengan seriusnya menonton sebuah film action yang menemaninya menunggu sampai Baekhyun selesai dengan check up yang dijalaninnya.

"Channiee" suara Baekhyun terdengar. Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas, berniat untuk menggoda istri kesayangannya itu tidak apa-apa kan?

"Channie" kali ini Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dengan tangan yang setia berada diperutnya sambil mengelus lembut perut yang kini sudah mengembung tersebut. Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati dan sangat memperhatikan langkahnya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat gaya Baekhyun saat ini. Sweater yang kebesaran tersebut nyaris menutupi lehernya dan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti seekor puppy.

"Channie, mom bilang uri baby sehat-sehat dan kuat. Itu benar-benar hebat kan?" ujar Baekhyun ceria sambil duduk disamping Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam saja dan tidak menanggapi diikuti rengekkan kekesalan dari pria manis itu.

"Channie? Channie dengar kan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"….." tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tercenung. Kedua sudut bibirnya mulai melengkung kebawah dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca saat tidak mendengar Chanyeol bersuara sepatah kata pun padanya. Hidung kecil dan mancungnya mulai kembang kempis dan memerah.

"Hik" Baekhyun mulai terisak hingga akhirnya Chanyeol terlonjak kaget, mendapati Baekhyun yang kini tiba-tiba memeluknya kencang.

"Hiks, Channie dengar kan?" lirihnya lemah. Chanyeol membelalak kaget dan segera memeluk Baekhyun saat itu juga "Sayang, iya aku dengar. Maaf, aku menghiraukanmu. Sstt, jangan menangis oke?" ujar Chanyeol yang kini merutukki perbuatan seenak jidatnya. Ingatkan dia jika Baekhyun kini sedang berada dalam mode bocah berumur 5 tahun. Sangat sensitive dan sangat mudah menangis oleh hal-hal kecil.

"Baekkie janji tidak akan marah lagi. Baekkie janji kok Channie" ujar Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya "Iya sayang, aku tahu. Berhenti menangis oke? Aku akan membeli banyak buah dan susu asal kau berhenti menangis" ujar Chanyeol yang masih saja membujuk Baekhyun.

Mendengar kata 'buah' dan 'susu', tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti terisak. Kini pria manis itu mengadahkan wajahnya dengan wajah berseri-seri mengabaikan pipinya yang masih basah dan juga mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Benar ya?" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. Baekhyun tersenyum kegirangan dan segera menghapus air matanya dengan cepat.

"Nah, ayo beli sekarang" ujarnya semangat. Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk saja.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar aku akan pamit pada mom dan noona" ujar Chanyeol diiringi sorakkan kebahagiaan dari Baekhyun.

Oh ya, ingatkan Chanyeol untuk selalu membujuk Baekhyun dengan kata 'buah' dan 'susu' karena itu benar-benar ampuh.

.

.

.

TBC XD.

.

Okay, thanks buat yang mau menunggu ff ini hoho. Oh ya ada yang nannya soal kpan anak chanbaek lahir? Dan saya masih tidak tahu. Hahaha, soal itu masih dipikir2 sih. Wkkw.

Oh ya soal povnya yang kadangkala chanyeol bilang baek itu 'kekasih' bukan istri dan suami , itu nggak disengaja kok. Kan sama aja yaa artinya. Pokoknya Baekhyun itu 'kekasih jiwanya' Ceye. Awww (pkoknya gitu). *map kalo blum ngerti. Hehehe.

Oh iya, mkasih buat reviewnya yaaa. Bnyak yang bilang kalau ff ini smpai chap 40. Dan fix, author bklan buat smpe chap 40 dan itu sudah fix ending ;).

Jngan lupa follow akun wattpad author yaaa : Gladyspark1288. Soalnya author juga bklan bkin ff disitu *dan sampai saat ini baru tiga fanfic yang author post disitu.

.

.

Oke sampe disitu dulu cuap2nya, sampai ketemu dichap depan juseyoo~~ See you in next chap juseyoo~~ *bow

Don't forget to leave review


	26. Chapter 26 : A Test?

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

Don't forget to give a review please~~

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali rasanya Chanyeol ingin mati saat tidak mendapati Baekhyun berada disampingnya saat bangun pagi. Saat itu pula dia bangun bak orang kesetanan dan tidak peduli sama sekali jika dia baru saja membanting pintu dengan keras ditambah lagi dia baru saja menyenggol meja rias dan hampir saja terjatuh. Dia mengabaikan rasa ngilu diujung jari kakinya yang baru saja mencium mesra meja rias dikamarnya. Yang penting dia harus tahu kemana Baekhyun pergi.

"Baekkie…sayang kau dimana?" teriak Chanyeol setelah mencari dimana Baekhyun berada. Dia kembali berlari namun sayang sekali mungkin dia harus terjatuh lagi—namun kali ini lebih para dari sebelumnya karena lantai yang basah entah karena apa.

Dahinya membentur lantai dan langsung berdarah, juga siku dan lengannya yang memar. Dan itu cukup menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang keras diiringi pekikkan kaget dari seseorang.

"Channie? Channie? Kau berdarah!" itu suara Baekhyun yang mendadak panik. Pemuda manis itu memakai baju kelonggaran dengan perut yang mulai membesar. Tangannya menaruh pel dan ember yang dipegangnya, kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang kini menutup matanya untuk menahan rasa pening yang perlahan-lahan menyergapinya.

"Astaga! Channie" bibir Baekhyun bergetar dengan hebat saat melihat darah yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari dahi milik suami tampannya itu. Baekhyun membelalak dengan segera dia menarik lengan Chanyeol agar pemuda itu berdiri dan segera menyeret Chanyeol untuk duduk disofa, tak lupa mengepel cairan air yang menggenang dilantai—penyebab jatuhnya Chanyeol tadi.

Baekhyun melesat cepat mengambil kotak obat yang berada dikamar dan segera menuruni tangga lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang kini sibuk memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun agak kagum sebenarnya, biasanya jika dia jatuh seperti itu mungkin saja dirinya akan menangis histeris layaknya orang yang akan sekarat dan mati. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol, pria itu justru menutup mulutnya rapat. Bahkan Baekhyun hanya mendengar desisan lirih dan geraman rendah bukan suara tangisan memekakkan telinga.

"Channie singkirkan dulu tangannya" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol menurut dan menurunkan tangannya yang menekan-nekan dahinya yang masih mengeluarkan darah—meski tidak sebanyak tadi.

Baekhyun malah meringis melihat luka Chanyeol yang terpampang didepannya "Apa perlu kita kerumah sakit?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada khawatirnya. Terdengar helaan nafas dari Chanyeol. Pria tampan itu menggeleng pelan.

"Ini hanya luka kecil, tidak usah" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara pelan. Mendadak kepalanya pusing dengan lengan dan sikunya yang sedari tadi berdenyut. Chanyeol juga bahkan merasakan sakit dibagian tumit kaki kanannya dan dia baru saja menyadari jika kakinya juga sakit. Pasti dia keselo tadi, pikirnya bimbang.

"Channie belum sarapan kan? Ayo, aku antar kekamar. Aku baru saja membuatkan sarapan" ujar Baekhyun khawatir. Chanyeol sebelumnya menggeleng namun Baekhyun tetap saja bersi keras menyeret Chanyeol agar pria itu dapat beristirahat karena yeahh jujur saja, luka memar Chanyeol lumayan terlihat menakutkan.

.

.

"Sebenarnya Channie kenapa bisa sampai jatuh seperti itu?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran saat Chanyeol baru saja menghabiskan sarapannya. Tak lupa mengolesi luka lebamnya dengan sebuah saleb. Bagian dahinya diperban dengan perban berukuran sedang.

"Aku mencarimu tadi" ujar Chanyeol pelan sambil menaruh kepalanya dipangkuan Baekhyun sambil mengecup beberapa kali permukaan perut Baekhyun yang mulai membesar. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mencariku?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Hmm" Chanyeol hanya menggumam pelan.

"Kenapa mencariku?"

"Kau dari mana saja hmm? Aku mencarimu saat bangun pagi dan aku tidak mendapatimu disampingku. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara lirihnya. Baekhyun berdecak mendengarnya.

"Aku baru saja menyiram tanamanku. Dan menyiapkan sarapan. Soal air itu…aku tidak sengaja menumpahkannya karena bergegas mematikan kompor dan tanganku memegang gelas berisi minumanku" ujar Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah bekerja keras, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau kita menyewa maid saja?" tanya Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Lihat siapa yang sedang sakit? Aku baik-baik saja. Channie yang ceroboh. Bagaimana bisa berlari seperti orang gila begitu?" cerocos Baekhyun dengan gelengan dikepalanya. Chanyeol tidak menanggapi, dia malah menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengelus pelan perut buncit Baekhyun yang berada tepat didepannya.

"Tidak usah memesan maid ya, aku ingin melakukannya sendiri selama aku bisa" rajuk Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, tapi kan kau masih bisa menyuruhku sayang, kenapa kau mengerjakannya sendiri?" ujar Chanyeol menceramahi. Baekhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyirami tanamanku Channie" ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah cemberutnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Mana dia ingat soal tanaman peliharaan milik Baekhyun? Dia bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh tanaman-tanaman milik istri cantiknya itu.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku sayang" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman polosnya. Baekhyun hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Ck, bilang saja tidak mau" ujarnya kesal. Chanyeol terkekeh "Jika kau menyuruhnya aku pasti akan melakukannya" sahut Chanyeol tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi kan…Channie menyiram airnya terlalu banyak. Itu tidak bagus" celoteh Baekhyun "Nah itu dia, masalahnya aku tidak tahu mengukur jumlah airnya" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memberengut ketus "Ish, menyebalkan"

.

.

Jam satu siang Chanyeol terbangun dengan rasa pening yang masih terasa. Dia menatap kesekeliling kamar dan tidak mendapati Baekhyun disana, oh soal perdebatan dia masih ingat dan tanpa sadar dia ketiduran karena obat yang diminumnya tadi.

"Baekkie? Sayang kau dimana?" panggil Chanyeol dengan suara yang lumayan keras dan serak. Lehernya mendadak kering, oh yeahh dia benar-benar mengenaskan hanya karena kejadian 'sialan' tadi pagi.

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat, namun Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat sosok yang merupakan sahabatnya—Sehun berada didepannya dengan wajah datar. "Good afternoon, dude" ujarnya dengan nada datar. Perlahan tapi pasti, pria dengan kulit putih albino itu berjalan mendekat hingga akhirnya menidurkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"Jangan melihatku seakan aku ingin memperkosamu, wajahmu menyebalkan" cetus Sehun dengan nada datar. Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Siapa juga yang berharap albino putih ini memperkosanya? Ieww, Chanyeol mendadak jijik dan ingin muntah.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menegakkan tubuhnya memandang Sehun yang sedang tidur telungkup disana. Sehun mendengus.

"Kau tahu?" Sehun berujar dengan nada sakartik.

"Tadi hampir saja…yeaaahh hampiirrr saja aku meniduri istriku yang sedang hamil dua bulan. Tapi sialnya dia malah menghentikan kegiatan itu paksa dan menyuruhku untuk mengantarnya kerumah Baekhyun. Kau mengerti apa yang aku rasakan?" curat Sehun dengan nada sakartik. Chanyeol hanya cengo melihatnya. Sikap Sehun mulai OOC, dan sikap itu hanya ditunjukkan kepada orang terdekatnya, seperti Chanyeol misalnya. Padahal Chanyeol yakin sekali kalau Sehun punya sifat cool dan keren namun sayang sekali ekspetasi tidak seindah realita.

"Mengenaskan sekali" ketus Sehun dengan nada berapi-api.

"Lalu? Kemana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak menanggapi curhatan hati sahabatnya itu.

Sehun mendengus kesal "Mereka pergi kesupermarket seberang untuk membeli cemilan. Aku dan kau tentu saja, tidak diperbolehkan ikut" ujar Sehun dengan helaan nafas kesal.

Omong-omong, apa ini tidak familiar? Semasa SMA juga mereka seperti ini. Selalu ditinggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun berdua.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir…" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya sebentar memandang kearah Chanyeol yang kini mengamatinya juga dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa kita selalu berdua seperti ini? Apa perlu kita menikah? Selama SMA juga, Luhan dan Baekhyun selalu meninggalkan kita berdua seperti ini. Apa mereka berniat menjodohkan kita huh?" perkataan Sehun yang jujur saja sangat konyol itu membuat Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas tak lupa memukul pelan kepala Sehun dengan kesal.

"Aku tahu kau pintar dan juara satu. Tapi aku tidak tahu jika kepintaranmu membuatmu menjadi bodoh Sehun" cibir Chanyeol. Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa kita tidak diperbolekan ikut?" kali ini Chanyeol menggerutu sambil memegang dahiinya yang masih diperban.

"Tidak tahu" Sehun berujar dengan jemari yang sibuk mengusap layar ponselnya dalam diam. Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Oh ya" Sehun mematikan ponselnya kemudian menyimpannya dikantong. Pria putih itu menatap Chanyeol sebentar kemudian tersenyum kecil "Get well soon, dude. Kau tahu? Kau terlihat seperti idiot jika terjatuh seperti itu. Well, setidaknya aku tidak akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sekarang karena aku tidak melihat bagaimana kau terjatuh tadi" ujar Sehun dengan nada datar.

Chanyeol mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya. Untuk semua yang Sehun katakana…apa pria itu memang berniat mendoakannya sembuh atau malah sebaliknya?

Chanyeol menghela nafas "Baik terima kasih perhatianmu, tapi aku tidak akan jatuh lagi kok. Tidak usah repot-repot mendoakan" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada sinis sebelumnya hingga akhirnya Sehun tertawa.

.

.

Tepat satu jam, Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah tiba dirumah Baekhyun dan kini mendapati Chanyeol dan Sehun yang kini duduk berjauhan disetiap sisi sofa sambil menatap lurus kearah layar lebar didepan mereka.

"Sehunnie"

"Channiee" dua suara menggemaskan itu terdengar. Seakan kedatangan hadiah, Chanyeol dan Sehun akhirnya tersenyum lebar sambil menyambut dengan gembira kedatangan istri cantik mereka.

"Kalian berbuat apa saja saat kami jalan-jalan?" tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" ujar Chanyeol.

"Kami hanya nonton" sambung Sehun lagi.

"Ah, syukurlah" gumam Baekhyun diikuti Luhan juga. Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya mengerutkan dahi mereka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada bingung.

Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya cengar cengir tidak jelas. Baekhyun berdehem "Sebenarnya kami sedang mengetest kalian, apa kalian setia pada kami atau tidak" celetuk Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Hah?" Sehun nampaknya masih tidak mengerti.

"Hm, begitu lah. Kami pikir ada apa-apa diantara kalian" cetus Luhan dengan wajah polosnya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling berpandangan kemudian tertawa sakartik "Aku dan dia? Oh astaga Lu, kau masih lebih seksi sayang" ujar Sehun dengan nada meremehkan.

Chanyeol ikut-ikutan mendengus kesal, mendengar penjelasan yang jujur saja tidak masuk akal sama sekali "Seriously Baek, aku bahkan harus berpikir seribu kali jika aku harus selingkuh dengan makhluk seperti dia" balas Chanyeol tak kalah sengit.

Dan uh oke, ini hal paling konyol yang diketahui oleh Chanyeol. Selingkuh dengan Sehun? Hell no, dia bahkan lebih mencintai Baekhyun dari pada apapun. Dan terang saja….Chanyeol dan Sehun bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan cinta pada satu sama lain karena yaaahh….mereka seme. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak tertarik menggerayangi satu sama lain. Yeahh, ini konyol.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Hahahyyy, map untuk moment yang agak absurd ini. moga2 papih sama ayah sehun bisa damai. Wkwkw, untuk alasan knapa author updatenya kecepetan, author tidak tahu. Soalnya pas lagi nimbrung didepan laptop ehh ada imajinasi dtng tiba2 dan jadilah,,,, wkwkw.

Thnks buat yng review. Saya baca smua reviewnya dan sayaaa senyum2 sndiri makanya kpikiran juga buat lnjutin ff ini. mumpung masih libur dan nggk ada kerjaan apa-apaT.T

Jadi…jngn bosan2 kasih review dan masukkan(ambigay) pada author spya cpat update lagi. Hehehe…tunggu moment2 yang lain yaaa…

See you in next chap juseyo~~


	27. Chapter 27 : Little Honeymoon

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

Happy reading all^^

.

.

"Hah? Bulan madu?"

BUGH "Baekkie, jangan memukul, oke?" Chanyeol meringis sakit saat belakang kepalanya mendadak berdenyut. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan istri cantiknya yang sedang hamil itu. Pukulan sayang dan cinta, sepertinya bagus untuknya.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan alis menukik tajam. Rasanya dia ingin memukul lagi kepala Chanyeol namun saat melihat raut berlebihan yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyerah saat itu juga. Baekhyun malah memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Habisnya…tiba-tiba minta bulan madu" cetus Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah. Pipinya masih sedikit besar karena dia sedang sibuk mengunyah potongan buah semangka miliknya. Ingat kan jika Baekhyun akan menjadi maniak buah saat mengandung? Dan terang saja, kelakuannya yang suka makan buah itu berlanjut sampai sekarang.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Jongin menelponku kemarin, katanya dia akan bulan madu dengan Kyungsoo. Yeahh…aku kan juga ingin" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada canggung. Baekhyun hanya mencibir mendengarnya.

"Memangnya Channie ingin kita bulan madu dimana? Perutku sudah besar dan sulit untuk bergerak" gerutunya dengan pipi mengembung. Chanyeol hanya dapat tersenyum gemas melihatnya. Ah, kenapa Baekhyun semakin hari semakin menggemaskan ya? Pipinya semakin chubby meski tangannya masih kecil dan mungil, tapi tubuhnya terlihat lebih berisi dari sebelumnya.

"Kita euumm…bagaimana kalau kita bulan madu dikamar saja?" dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah—

BUGH~~ Hantaman yang cukup pedih namun dipenuhi cinta itu terasa lagi dikepalanya. Chanyeol meringis lagi sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah cemberut layaknya bocah yang tidak dapat permen.

"Kenapa memukulku lagi Baekkie" rengeknya manja. Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, dia masih saja sibuk memperhatikan potongan buahnya tanpa mempedulikan wajah suaminya yang sudah sedari tadi kusut. Omong-omong, jika Baekhyun semakin menggemaskan, maka Chanyeol semakin hari semakin menyebalkan dan manja. Lebih manja dari biasanya malah, namun seringkali sikap dewasa dan gentle nya itu muncul kok. Hanya saja, sikap manjanya itu lebih sering muncul untuk saat ini.

"Karena Channie mesum" cetus Baekhyun yakin. Chanyeol memandangnya dengan wajah tertekuk. Dia bahkan kini mencibir dengan kata-kata dramatis dan ikut juga merutukki kebutuhan uhuk biologisnya yang hanya bisa dituntaskan melalui kegiatan solonya. Sungguh malang, calon ayah ini.

"Potong" ujar Baekhyun lagi dengan nada datar. Chanyeol membelalak.

"Potong apa? Baekkie, kau tidak berniat memotong pisangku kan? Oh tidak—jika kau memotongnya bagaimana kalau kita akan membuat adik baru dan—" BUGH~~ itu pukulan Baekhyun lagi, kali ini dia memukul Chanyeol diperut pria itu dan sukses membuat Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk.

Baekhyun memandangnya geram. Astaga! Memangnya dia mau memotong 'pisang' milik Chanyeol? Tch, dasar konyol! "Baekkie, kenapa—"

"Semangkanya Channie,…. SE-MANG-KA!" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada kesalnya juga penuh penekanan. Chanyeol tersenyum canggung sambil mengelus perutnya, dia lantas berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan kecil menuju lemari es yang kini dipenuhi oleh bermacam-macam buah dan mengambil sebuah semangka yang tinggal separuh kemudian memotongnya beberapa bagian. Baekhyun mendengus keras-keras. Dia menatap sebal kearah suaminya itu yang masih sibuk dengan semangka miliknya.

"Ini, makanlah" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya diam saja, dia mengambil piring yang berisi potongan semangka kemudian segera mengunyah potongan tersebut dalam diam, tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang masih memandanginya dengan senyum lebar—terlihat idiot sebenarnya—namun itu sukses membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah dan mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

"Sudah hm?" tanya Chanyeol. Dalam hati Baekhyun berdecak kagum—demi apapun itu, Chanyeol berbakat menjadi seorang actor, cepat sekali berubah sikapnya. Kini dia terlihat lebih dewasa, meski Baekhyun dapat menangkap raut kecewa dari wajah tampan milik Chanyeol saat suaminya itu mengantarnya kekamar untuk beristirahat.

"Hmm" dan Baekhyun hanya menurut saja saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya lembut dan membawanya kekamar agar dia bisa tidur dan istirahat.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan, meski masih terkesan kabur tapi dia mencoba untuk mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya dia langsung kaget saat melihat Luhan yang berada dihadapannya dan kini tersenyum lebar.

"Hello Yoda" ujar Luhan dengan nada cekikikkan. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, sejak kapan istri dari makhluk albino ini ada dikamarnya?

"Apa….ada test lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan linglung. Luhan tertawa mendengarnya namun pria itu segera menggeleng. Chanyeol menatapnya lagi, perut Luhan nampak sudah besar juga—meski tidak sebesar Baekhyun-nya.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya, diikuti delikan kesal oleh Chanyeol.

"Hey—"

"Ikut aku, ayo" Luhan berujar, dan dengan hati pria bermata rusa itu melangkah keluar diikuti Chanyeol yang berada dibelakangnya. Matanya mengerut, mendapati suara Baekhyun terasa lembut dipendengarannya.

Kini Chanyeol sudah berada diruang tamu yang entah kenapa bisa dihias sedemikian rupa dengan beberapa lampu yang ditata rapi disana. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, melihat Sehun yang kini duduk menyender disofa diikuti Luhan dan kini mata Chanyeol membola saat melihat Baekhyun yang kini sibuk memainkan sebuah piano yang berada ditengah ruangan dengan nyanyian dari mulut kecilnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum haru, dia berjalan mendekat kemudian memeluk Baekhyun saat itu juga saat Baekhyun menyudahi nyanyiannya.

"Apa….ini?" Chanyeol bertanya linglung. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Eumm ini? Ah…ya ini bulan madu kita" ujarnya ceria. Alis Chanyeol berkerut.

"Bulan madu?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk lagi dengan semangat. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, dia mencium Baekhyun sekali lagi diseluruh wajah Baekhyun kemudian tertawa gemas.

"Hey, anak appa. Coba lihat, eomma kalian romantis sekali" kekeh Chanyeol sambil mengelus lembut perut Baekhyun yang sudah membuncit. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, keduanya kini larut dalam suasana mereka seakan tidak mempedulikan wajah Sehun yang berubah muram.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau membantu mereka Lu, jika seperti ini pasti mereka akan melupakan kita kan?" ketus Sehun yang kini memandang ketus sepasang kekasih didepannya.

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya "Baekkie kan minta tolong Sehunnie" ujar Luhan polos. Namun Sehun tidak mendengarkan. Kalau saja bukan Luhan yang membujuknya, sudah pasti Sehun tidak akan membantu Baekhyun untuk menyiapkan surprise untuk suami telinga gajahnya itu.

Bahkan saat Sehun ingin sekali bermanja-manja dengan Luhan, istri cantiknya itu malah memilih untuk membantu Baekhyun dari pada berduaan dengannya. Sekali lagi, Sehun merasa kesal sekarang.

"Awas saja kau dobi!" kesal Sehun ketus sebelum Luhan akhirnya tersenyum dan mencium Sehun sebentar dan langsung menarik Sehun pergi—dari pada mereka hanya memandangi pasangan Chanbaek yang asyik dengan dunia mereka.

Setidaknya…pasangan Hunhan cukup membantu kan?

.

.

TBC xD

.

A/N :

Aduhh maap untuk momennya kali ini. kyak ada absurd2nya gitu dehh. Oh ya, mkasih buat reviewnya yaa readersnimm ;).

Tunggu momen kedepannya aja yaa…..maap klo chap ini krang memuaskan (maklum, update kilat soalnya).

.

Oh ya bagi yng pngen tahu sama yng pngen request ff sama author, jika nggk pake line, silahkan cari aja akun instagram author yg baru dibuat sengaja buat readers yng pengen nanya2 soal ff author. Disitu juga author bklan kasih tahu kpan author updatenya.

Akunnya : _gladysb

Tnggl dicari aja yaaa….jika pngn request ff, silahkan DM aja ato nggk komen. Author respon kok.

Mkasihhh~~ Jngn lupa review yaaa

See you in next chap juseyoo~~


	28. Chapter 28 : Name?

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

Back from long hiatus^^

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol sudah terbangun dengan siaga saat meraskan pergerakan dari Baekhyun yang kurang nyaman. Kandungan Baekhyun sudah mencapai delapan bulan dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya untuk menjaga Baekhyun saat ini.

Chanyeol membuka sebelah matanya melihat Baekhyun yang bergerak tak nyaman disampingnya, alis Baekhyun berkerut hingga akhirnya kedua mata sipit itu terbuka.

"Kenapa bangun hm?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak. Matanya melihat Baekhyun yang perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan kini menatapnya.

"Hngg….aku haus" ujar Baekhyun lebih tepatnya berupa sebuah cicitan. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil merapikan lagi piyama Baekhyun yang tersingkap menampilkan perutnya yang besar.

"Eumm? Jus…mangga?" Baekhyun mengerjap. Chanyeol hanya mendengus mendengar permintaan Baekhyun yang terdengar aneh.

"Sayang, ini masih pagi dan—yang benar saja! Ini masih jam empat subuh. Nanti kau sakit perut" celetuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memandangnya cemberut saat itu juga. Bibirnya dicerutkan kedepan dengan tangan bersidekap. Chanyeol nyaris saja ingin menciumi wajah istri cantiknya itu, namun dia tidak berani karena Baekhyun sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Ketahuilah~~ Baekhyun akan menjadi sangat dan sangat menyebalkan jika dalam mood buruk saat dalam masa mengandung saat ini.

"Kita minum yang lain saja ya? Aku akan membuatkannya, hmm? Memangnya Baekkie tega jika baby kita sakit perut karena minum jus mangga?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah sok mengancam. Baekhyun membuka bibirnya lagi dengan raut wajah penuh keterkejutan. Mata sipitnya membola.

"Memangnya iya?"—Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada kaget. Chanyeol mengangguk yakin.

"Hmm…susu saja ya" tawar Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk saja mendengarnya.

Setelah akhirnya menunggu, tak lama kemudian Chanyeol datang sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas susu rasa strawberry beserta biscuit yang menjadi kesukaan istrinya itu dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan berbinar dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap susunya yang terletak diatas meja, lalu beralih kearah Chanyeol yang masih setia beridiri disamping ranjang dan menaruh piring berisi biscuit. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar, bahkan dia masih sadar jika melihat Chanyeol yang hanya bertelanjang dada.

"Channie tidak dingin?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada anehnya. Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya namun pria dengan tubuh tinggi itu menggeleng sambil mencubit gemas hidung istrinya itu.

"Cepatlah habiskan dan kembali tidur hm?" ujar Chanyeol lalu kembali berbaring disampingnya, namun Chanyeol tidak langsung tidur. Dia berniat menunggu sampai Baekhyun menghabiskan segelas susu miliknya dan beberapa biskuitnya sampai habis. Ingatkan bahwa Chanyeol berjanji akan menetapkan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi penjaga yang baik untuk Baekhyun?

"Channie tidur saja. Aku akan menghabiskannya sebentar lagi. Tidak akan lama" ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah yakin. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Baek" ujar Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun memberengut mendengarnya. Dia hanya tidak ingin jika Chanyeol sampai sakit.

Sebulan ini, Chanyeol sudah mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dikantor meski Chanyeol mengerjakan hal itu dirumah dan akan sempat-sempatnya membagi waktu untuk sekedar mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan agar Baekhyun tidak merasa kesepian dimasa-masa kandungannya yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

Chanyeol juga sosok pengertian dan itu membuat Baekhyun bangga sendiri saat memikirkannya. Sifat yang dimilikki Chanyeol begitu membuatnya senang. Setidaknya, diwaktu sibuk yang Chanyeol milikki, suami tampannya itu masih suka membagi waktunya sampai-sampai tidak memiliki waktu istirahat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat merasakan tangan Chanyeol membelai permukaan pelut buncitnya dengan lembut, namun Baekhyun hanya diam saja sambil mengunyah biscuit miliknya dengan tenang. Bahkan Baekhyun beberapa kali harus terlonjak kaget saat merasakan kecupan-kecupan ringan disekitaran perutnya dan siapa lagi pelakunya kalau buka Chanyeol?

"Channie geli" rengek Baekhyun dan ditanggapi kekehan ringan dari suaminya itu. Chanyeol bahkan tidak berhenti, dia seperti bocah kecil yang terlihat menggemaskan karena memasang wajah mengantuknya beserta kepala yang ditaruh dibagian paha Baekhyun dengan manjanya. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir kenapa sikap Chanyeol semakin hari semakin manja.

Ini sudah jam setengah lima dan ternyata Baekhyun tidak langsung tidur termasuk Chanyeol tentunya, keduanya kini sudah mandi dan sekali lagi—Chanyeol yang memandikan Baekhyun karena kau tahu? Chanyeol tidak ingin jika tiba-tiba Baekhyun terjatuh ditoilet. Itu adalah hal yang berbahaya bukan?

Baekhyun saja sampai jengkel jika Chanyeol juga yang menggantikan bajunya. Ketahuilah, saat ini Baekhyun menjadi seperti seorang bayi yang dirawat oleh Chanyeol. Berlebihan memang, namun itulah kenyataannya.

"Jadi, kau ingin makan lagi?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu mendudukkan Baekhyun dimeja makan. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat dengan senyum lebarnya sambil menepuk perut buncitnya pelan.

"Baby ingin makan masakan daddy" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada luar biasa menggemaskan. Chanyeol hanya menahan dirinya agar tidak memakan istri cantiknya itu saat ini. Dia hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju pantry dapur, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya duduk diseberang sambil menopangkan kedua tangannya dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol saat memasak.

Setelah Baekhyun memakaikan sebuah apron berwarna abu-abu ketubuh suaminya, kini Chanyeol beranjak menuju lemari es dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan yang akan dimasaknya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, memiliki suami yang pandai memasak adalah suatu kebanggaan lainnya yang dia punya. Jangan pikir Baekhyun tidak tahu memasak, tahu kok. Tapi berhubung dia sulit bergerak karena perutnya yang sudah besar, Chanyeol yang memasakan untuknya selama ini. Jangan pernah bilang jika masakkan Chanyeol tidak enak, bagi Baekhyun makanan buatan suami tercintanya itu adalah yang paling luar biasa enaknya.

Jadi, bolehkah Baekhyun menyombongkan diri sekarang?

.

.

Tepat seperempat jam menunggu, Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan kegiatan memasaknya. Beberapa makanan yang lebih banyak sayuran disana terlihat. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak protes, dia begitu menyukai sayuran semenjak dia mengandung apalagi buah. Baekhyun sangat menggemarinya.

"Selamat makaaann" dan teriakkan Baekhyun terdengar disertai tawa kecil dari Chanyeol yang melihat semangat makan dari istri cantiknya itu.

Baekhyun memang doyan makan akhir-akhir dan Chanyeol sudah tidak heran lagi mengingat Baekhyun yang sedang mengandung. Pipi Baekhyun bahkan sekarang lebih chubby dan menggemaskan ditambah lagi dengan pola dan tingkah lakunya menyerupai bocah. Tapi Chanyeol tetap menyukainya.

.

.

"Ini sudah jam enam?" Baekhyun menatap jam yang menggantung didinding ruang tamu, ditangannya terdapat lagi beberapa potongan buah kesukaannya dengan Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya dan sedang membaca beberapa lembar dokumen. Suasana hening dengan hanya ditemani oleh suara TV yang menyala menampilkan siaran kartun yang menjadi favorit Baekhyun saat itu.

"Channie" panggil Baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol mengadah dan langsung menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan menggemaskan miliknya. "Ada apa hm?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Kapan ya melahirkan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah imutnya.

"Satu bulan lagi sayang" ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun manggut-manggut mengerti, lalu kini mengambil tempat lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol dan langsung memeluk suaminya tersebut dengan sayang.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul lalu meletakkan dokumen yang semulanya digenggamannya keatas meja. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang dan melingkupi tubuh kecil milik Baekhyun dipelukannya.

"Anaknya laki-laki Channie" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada cerianya. Chanyeol terkikik mendengarnya lalu mengangguk.

"Heum, namanya siapa ya?" tanya Bekhyun lagi.

"Belum dipikir sayang, nanti saja oke?" ujar Chanyeol gemas sambil mencubit hidung kecil milik istrinya itu.

Namanya ya?

Chanyeol masih berpikir, setidaknya dia harus membuat nama yang bagus untuk anak pertamanya bukan? Err—biarkan saja dia akan mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Baekhyun nantinya. Yeahh nanti saja.

.

.

TBC

.

Thnks buat yng msih setia menunggu ff ini xD. Oh ya, skedar informasi, lahiran anaknya dichap depan yaaa~ jadi tnggl nunggu aja deh…

Oh ya, jngn lupa reviewnya yaaa..

See you in next chap juseyoo… dan maap kalo telat update. Banyak tugas soalnya T.T (ini aja update kilat)

.

Author acc insta : _gladysb


	29. Chapter 29 : Great Family

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

Siang hari itu terasa gerah, Chanyeol tiba-tiba ingin mandi dengan tenang. Mungkin dengan menyiram sedikit air segar bisa membuat tubuhnya kembali fit. Setelah sebelumnya mengecek Baekhyun yang tengah makan buah diruang tengah, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet dan segera mandi.

Terhitung menit kesepuluh setelah Chanyeol masih berada didalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun mulai bosan dan menguap. Ditatapnya jam yang menggantung dan menunjukan pukul satu siang. Hah…perut yang mulai berat membuat Baekhyun malas berjalan, tapi tetap saja dia akan tetap bosan jika dia hanya duduk sendirian seperti ini. Mungkin dia harus memanggil Chanyeol agar suami tampannya itu bisa menemaninya saat ini.

Baekhyun melangkah perlahan sambil mengambil langkah lebar-lebar dengan gerakan yang sangat hati-hati dengan berpegang dibeberapa sofa dan juga peralatan rumah. Dia sampai dikamar keduanya yang berada dilantai santu. Samar-samar dia dapat mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan itu berarti Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya.

"Channie" panggil Baekhyun pelan.

"Ya sayang? Tunggu sebentar aku sedang ganti baju!" teriak Chanyeol dari dalam yang tengah mengelap beberapa bulir-bulir air yang masih membasahi sebagian tubuhnya.

Baekhyun yang berada diluar kamar terlihat menyerengit, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang perlahan menjalar diperutnya. Apa bayi kecilnya menendang-nendang? Oh itu sudah biasa jika Baekhyun merasakan beberapa rasa sakit karena mungkin bayinya sedang hiperaktif didalam sana. Apapun itu, Baekhyun suka jika merasakan pergerakan anaknya.

Tapi….kenapa rasanya semakin sakit ya? Baekhyun bahkan sampai meringis kesakitan saat rasa sakit tersebut semakin bertambah setiap menitnya. Baekhyun kembali mengerutkan dahinya dalam saat merasakan kakinya yang serasa lengket dan dialiri oleh sesuatu. Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya kebawah dan menemukan beberapa air ketuban mulai mengalir disela-sela kakinya. Baekhyun membelalak lalu meraih gagang pintu dan—berhasil. Terbuka!

"CHANNIE—AKKHHH" Baekhyun semakin berteriak kesakitan saat itu. Dia bisa merasakan jika kakinya mulai keram dan rasa sakit mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang memakai pakaian langsung terkejut bukan main. Dia meraih bajunya dan langsung melesat cepat kearah suara.

Chanyeol menegang melihat Baekhyun yang susah payah menahan rasa sakit dengan nafas putus-putus.

"A-aku akan mengambil kunci mobil. Tunggu sebentar" Chanyeol berujar dan secepat kilat mengambil kunci mobilnya yang terletak dimeja rias kamar. Sekembalinya dia, Chanyeol lekas-lekas mengangkat Baekhyun dan menggendong istri cantiknya itu yang kini menangis keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sayang, bertahan oke? Tahan sedikit lagi" Chanyeol berujar setelah dia menaruh Baekhyun disamping jok pengemudi. Setelahnya, Chanyeol langsung menancap gas kerumah sakit, tidak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang sekarang. Dirinya hanya memakai celana selutut dengan baju singlet hitam ditubuhnya. Rambut basah dan masih acak-acakkan tak karuan juga sandal rumah yang tidak bermodel. Persetan dengan harga diri! Chanyeol lebih mementingkan hidup istri dan anak barunya nanti.

"Hhh Channie! ARGHHH hiks hiks Hhhh" nafas Baekhyun putus-putus dengan erangan kesakitan darinya. Chanyeol ingin sekali menangis melihat wajah kesakitan dari Baekhyun ,tapi dia mencoba untuk menahannya. Dia tidak ingin keadaan semakin kalut jika dia menangis sekarang.

"Sayang, tarik nafas oke? Ikuti aku" Chanyeol terpaksa harus membagi kosentrasinya antara menyetir dan menenangkan Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat.

Baekhyun menggeleng perlahan dan Chanyeol segera menggenggam erat tangannya "Sayang, dengar aku. Baek!" cetus Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat dengan isakan dari bibirnya, menatap Chanyeol yang kini sedang fokus mengemudi "Dengar aku. Kau harus menarik nafasmu, oke? Coba tarik perlahan" suara lembut Chanyeol menenangkannya.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya lagi. "Lalu hembuskan" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah mengerti. Dia mengulangi apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol namun masih menangis karena rasa sakit tersebut semakin menggerogoti dirinya.

.

Tepat setelah lima menit Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang jujur saja terlihat gila. Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah sampai dirumah sakit. Baekhyun langsung saja ditangani dan kini sedang berada didalam ruangan. Ya, bisa dibilang Baekhyun sedang menjalani proses bersalin.

Demi Tuhan! Chanyeol gugup setengah mati. Ini adalah anak pertamanya, dan sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi seorang ayah untuk anak pertamanya. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak gugup sekarang? Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi, dia sebelumnya sudah menelpon kedua orang tuanya dan kedua menantunya tentang Baekhyun. Dan keempat orang itu segera bergegas datang tak lupa membawa pakaian ganti untuk Chanyeol. Well, keadaan Chanyeol bisa dibilang sangat mengenaskan dan Chanyeol baru sadar dengan keadaannya setelah lima menit paska Baekhyun dibawa keruangan operasi. Yeah, Baekhyun tidak mungkin melahirkan normal karena dia adalah seorang laki-laki.

Tap tap tap

Chanyeol menoleh saat derap langkah kaki memenuhi lorong rumah sakit. Dia mengadah dan mendapati ayah dan ibunya yang kini berjalan kearahnya dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Mom, Dad" panggil Chanyeol lega saat mendapati ayah dan ibunya datang. Oh tidak—ada kakak perempuannya juga. Yoora.

"Dimana Baekhyun? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya ibu Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu beralih menatap ruangan berkaca buram yang masih tertutup rapat. Ibunya tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol beberapa kali.

"Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja sayang, kau hanya perlu menunggunya dan mendoakannya. Oh ya, mom sudah membawakan baju gantimu. Pakailah, dan jangan membuatmu terlihat seperti ayah mengenaskan" kekeh ibunya. Chanyeol hanya dapat tersenyum kecil.

"Hey, jangan terlalu lama ganti baju" kali ini ayahnya yang bicara. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu mengangkat jari jempolnya pertanda setuju.

"Oke dad"

.

.

Terhitung dua puluh menit, semua keluarga Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sudah berkumpul diluar ruangan tak terkecuali Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah berpakaian rapi. Dia mengetuk dagunya lalu mengerutkan dahinya.

Clek~~ Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang berdiri dan langsung menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun pada sang dokter. Keluarga yang lainnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya, pertanda maklum. Ayah baru sudah seharusnya lebih cekatan bukan?

"Anda suaminya?" dokter tersebut membuka suara.

"Ya, saya suaminya" Chanyeol bersuara dengan suara tenang tapi tegas layaknya seorang gentle. Padahal dalam hati dia sudah berdoa komat kamit dengan jantung yang nyaris saja keluar dari tempatnya saking geroginya dia.

Dokter tersebut tersenyum kecil memandanginya. "Selamat, anak anda kembar dan semuanya laki-laki" Chanyeol melongo. Keluarganya pun melongo. Kembar? Astaga! Ingin rasanya Chanyeol berteriak kegirangan mendengarnya. Binar dimatanya terlihat dengan jelas.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah khawatir.

"Istri anda baik-baik saja. Hanya saja dia masih belum sadar karena pengaruh bius. Mungkin lima belas menit lagi dia akan sadar. Untuk sementara ini, kami mengantarnya keruang rawat khusus. Dan untuk anak-anak anda, kami sedang membersihkannya"—Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya, dia mengangguk saja lalu dengan cepat memeluk kedua orang tuanya saking bahagianya. Oh astaga, ini adalah hari paling bahagia untuknya.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan, tubuhnya serasa lemas dengan perut yang sudah datar. Baekhyun sontak membuka matanya lalu menatap kesekeliling dan mendapati Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya dikelilingi semua anggota keluarganya.

"Baekkie, sayang. Kau sudah bangun hm?" ibunya yang pertama kali bersuara. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Chan" bisik Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol segera tersadar, lalu dia terlihat menggendong dua bayi didalam pelukannya.

"A-aku ingin melihat anak kita" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lagi lalu mengangguk.

"Iya sayang, aku tahu. Ini anak kita. Dan kau tahu? Anak kita kembar" perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan terharu. Tak sadar jika beberapa anggota keluarga mereka baru saja meninggalkan mereka. Mungkin mereka butuh waktu untuk berdua, pikir mereka.

"Kembar?" kedua mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca mendengarnya. Dia menangis terharu lalu mengambil ahli dua bayi yang sempat berada dipelukan Chanyeol.

"Channie, mereka—hiks—lucu semua" Baekhyun menangis terharu. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sambil menghapus air mata istrinya itu.

"Ya, dan ibu mereka adalah kau Baek. Kau adalah ibu terhebat mereka" ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku laki-laki Chan, mereka seharusnya memanggilku papa atau appa atau daddy" dengus Baekhyun jengkel. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

"Yaya terserahmu sayang, kau tetap menjadi nomor satu bagiku dan bagi anak-anak kita yang lucu ini" kekeh Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersipu malu lalu mengecup satu persatu buah hatinya dengan sayang.

"Siapa namanya?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung sambil menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung. "Hey lihat, ini mirip denganmu Chan. Khekhe" kekeh Baekhyun sambil menunjuk bayi sebelah kirinya.

"Mereka kembar Baek, dan mereka mirip" Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Baekhyun berdecak.

"Hey, perhatikan baik-baik. Hidungnya sama sepertimu dan—oh bibirnya juga" Baekhyun takjub saat itu juga. Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

"Namanya Jackson. Park Jackson" ulang Chanyeol. Alis Baekhyun menyerengit.

"Loh kenapa Jackson?" tanyanya bingung.

"Michael Jackson, dia kan idolaku sayang. Jadi…nama Jackson juga keren untuknya" perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Cukup keren" cetus Baekhyun setuju.

"Nah, yang satu ini mirip denganmu saja bibir dan hidungnya. Aku bertaruh jika matanya akan sama denganmu" ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk bayi yang sebelah kanan. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan takjub.

"Dia kelihatan sepertimu, sayang. Dan namanya?" Chanyeol menangkupkan dagunya dengan raut berpikir.

"Jiwon saja" celetuk Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Chanyeol memandangnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Jiwon? Kenapa Jiwon?"

"Itu terdengar imut Channie, dengarkan aku Jiwon, Jiwonnie. Imutkan?" celetuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Baiklah, namanya itu saja. Jackson dan Jiwon. Cocok kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dengan raut bahagianya.

CHUP. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat Chanyeol mengecup pelan dahinya dan juga kedua anaknya secara bergantian. Kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih sudah memberikan dua malaikat untukku sayang, aku mencintaimu. Sangat" ujar Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Aku juga….mencintaimu"

"Dan juga untuk kedua jagoan daddy, selamat datang dikeluarga kita sayang. Park Jackson dan Park Jiwon, daddy sangaaat menyayangi kalian. Jadilah anak baik untuk mom dan daddy—aw" pekik Chanyeol diakhir kalimatnya.

"Aku bukan mom. Aku laki-laki" celetuk Baekhyun setelah menyikut perut Chanyeol.

"Biarkan saja, ini terdengar manis Baekkie sayang" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mendengus lalu mengalah saja.

"Selamat datang Jackson, Jiwon. Mom dan daddy sangat menyayangi ?" dan kali ini keduanya tertawa bersama dengan bahagianya.

Saat saat yang dinanti keduanya adalah….memiliki anak yang merupakan anak pertama keduanya.

"Oh ya, yang kakak siapa?"

"Jackson, mommy Baek"

"HEY!"

Dan beberapa pertengkaran kecil dimulai saat Chanyeol mulai melancarkan godaannya pada sang istri tercinta. Ah…indahnya keluarga bahagia kita yang satu ini.

.

.

 **TBC~~**

 **.**

Hominahominahomina XD. Mommy Baek udah lahiran. Oh ya, batewe….ada yang setuju nggk sama nama anaknya. Maap yethh kalo nggak ada njes. Cuman kepikiran sama njek sama jiwonnie. Mphi kan udah gede jadi nggk termasuk. Wkwkwk.

Udah lahiran tuhhh… nggak kerasa yaa ini udah moment ke 29, itu artinya…..tinggal 11 chapter lagi sbelum ff ini berakhir :').

Hehehe… masih lama kok. Thanks buat yng udah review. Untk chap ini, jangan lupa review juga yeth.

Louphhh you all~~

.

See you in next moment^^

.

Insta acc : _gladysb


	30. Chapter 30 : Family Weekend

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

Tiga bulan lamanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar menjadi sepasang suami istri yang dianugerahi dua buah hati keduanya. Banyak sekali kesulitan tentunya, mengenai tangisan memekakan ditengah malam atau bahkan subuh, harus serba cekatan jika bayi keduanya itu menginginkan sesuatu.

Dan Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling pengertian setelah Baekhyun tentunya. Dia tidak bekerja dikantor, selama lima bulan dia memang bekerja dirumahnya disela-sela waktu mengurus bayi bersama Baekhyun. Istri cantiknya itu selalu tersenyum tiap hari sambil bernyanyi jika dia sudah menggendong kedua bayi gembul dipelukannya.

Menggantikannya popok, menyiapkan susu dan sereal, memasak, beres-beres rumah. Baekhyun mengerjakan semua itu sisanya adalah beberapa maid yang datang sehari tiga jam. Jelas saja Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan istri cantiknya itu kewalahan. Baekhyun tidak boleh jatuh sakit bukan mengingat dia mempunyai tanggung jawab sebagai orang tua mulai sekarang? Ah. Keluarga sempurna.

"Menurut Channie apa permainan Jiwonnie Barbie saja? Jackson main robot saja" itu celoteh Baekhyun saat melihat kedua buah hatinya berguling-guling dikasur yang sengaja diletakan diruang tengah. Chanyeol yang tengah duduk sambil membaca beberapa proposal itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sayang, Jiwon itu laki-laki. Dan boneka Barbie bukan menjadi permainannya sayang" tegur Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencerutkan bibirnya sambil bergumam 'padahal Jiwonnie terlihat imut jika main barbie'.

"Apa Channie sudah menghabiskan kopinya? Channie mau tambah lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi saat Chanyeol meneguk habis kopi keduanya. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak usah. Oh ya, sudah siapkan susu untuk Jiwon dan Jackson?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, dia masih setia berada disamping dua anaknya yang sibuk membalik-balikkan boneka dan juga robot-robot berbahan plastic keduanya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang sengaja membelikan mainan yang tidak terlalu keras mengingat Jiwon dan Jackson masih bayi untuk memainkan mainan yang berbahan keras. Kan bahaya-,-'

"Apa Channie tidak bosan bekerja dirumah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut penasaran. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan jika ada kau dan anak kita"—Baekhyun memerah. Astaga! Umur berapa dirinya sekarang? Meskipun keduanya sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri tapi Baekhyun tetap akan menjadi malu jika Chanyeol mengatainya seperti tadi. Pipinya selalu saja merona saat Chanyeol menggodanya.

"Tapi dad bisa mengamuk karena Channie tidak pergi kekantor" dengus Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa, ini wajar karena kita orang tua baru. Kita harus merawatnya bersama sampai mereka genap satu tahun kan? Lagian aku dirumah tidak sepenuhnya menganggur kok. Aku juga bekerja" cetus Chanyeol. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju mendengarnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti dia merangkak mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol dengan manjanya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu balik memeluk Baekhyun dengan manja pula tak lupa juga Baekhyun menggendong kedua buah hatinya dipelukannya.

Keempatnya kini duduk disamping kasur dengan Jiwon dan Jack yang berada dipelukan Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun berada disamping Chanyeol dan kini bergelayut manja dilengan Chanyeol. Kedua orang tua muda itu terkekeh, melihat aksi anaknya yang kini masih mengeluarkan gumaman tak jelas. Beberapa kali juga Jiwon berusaha menjangkau telinga kakaknya sedangkan Jack berusaha menghindar dengan memeluk leher Chanyeol.

"Wonnie, berhenti memegang telinga hyungmu, sayang" Baekhyun kini mengangkat Jiwon kepangkuannya dan tertawa geli saat melihat kening Jiwon mengerut tak suka. Chanyeol beralih keputra tampannya Jack lalu memeluknya dengan sayang. Tak lupa juga dia mengelus lembut rambut berwarna kecokelatan tersebut dengan penuh sayang.

"Mereka terlihat gembil. Aaa….menggemaskan" celoteh Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar. Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri melihat aksi Baekhyun. Baginya, kini anak kecil bukan hanya dua tapi tiga termasuk Baekhyun. Kadangkala Chanyeol harus mengakui jika sifat Baekhyun memang kekanakkan namun tidak sampai membuatnya kesal. Istri cantiknya itu selalu membuatnya senang mengenai apa yang dia lakukan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita piknik?" cetus Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghentikan aksinya sebentar—mencubit gemas pipi Jiwon—dia beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingung.

"Piknik?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Iya piknik, dua hari lagi weekend. Kita perlu membawa Jack dan Jiwon jalan-jalan seperti ditaman atau mungkin saja…kebun binatang? Itu tempat yang bagus" usul Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai berpikir-pikir lalu mengangguk setuju. Omong-omong, dia juga sangat ingin mengajak dua anaknya itu jalan-jalan.

"Baiklah" ujar Baekhyun semangat. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

.

.

"Baekkie, sudah siapkan semuanya?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah dia menyiapkan mobil. Dia berjalan mendekat kedapur dan mendapati Jack dan Jiwon yang duduk dikursi khusus bayi sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk mengepack beberapa barang-barang seperti baju, popok, dan juga beberapa botol susu didalamnya. Chanyeol melangkah mendekat lalu menyusun beberapa kotak bekal yang berisi makanan buatan Baekhyun tadi dan menaruhnya didalam tas.

"Sudah semua?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menenteng barang-barang ditas sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk menggendong Jack dan Jiwon yang tengah menyedot susu dibotol keduanya.

"Sudah kunci rumahnya?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan saat Chanyeol berjalan menyusulnya kedepan mobil Chanyeol mengangguk lalu membuka jok bagasi dan menaruh beberapa barang disana setelah selesai, dia membantu Baekhyun menaruh Jack dan Jiwon ditempat duduk bayi yang berada didalam mobil lalu membukakan mobil agar Baekhyun dapat masuk kedalam mobil setelah sebelumnya dia mencuri ciuman dari istrinya itu diikuti decakkan malu-malu oleh Baekhyun tentunya.

"Yeahh…kita berangkaattt" sorak Chanyeol diikuti tawa dari Baekhyun dan juga gumaman tak jelas dari Jack dan Jiwon yang berada dijok belakang.

.

.

Seharian itu mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berkeliling taman juga membeli beberapa souvenir disana. Chanyeol menggendong Jiwon sedangkan Baekhyun menggendong Jack. Keempatnya berjalan memasuki kebun binatang.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga tidak menyangka jika Jiwon dan Jack begitu bersemangat berceloteh ini itu tentang beberapa jenis binatang yang ada dikebun binatang, tatapan berbinar dari kedua anak mereka membuat mereka terkikik gemas melihatnya.

"Kau lelah, hmm? Sini aku akan menggendongnya juga" Chanyeol berujar saat Baekhyun menyeka peluh didahinya. Dengan sigap pula Chanyeol mengambil sapu tangannya dan menyeka keringat Baekhyun yang terlihat sudah banyak.

Cuaca hari ini memang terik jadi tidak heran jika Chanyeol memang harus membawa beberapa sapu tangan dan juga tissue untuk mengelap keringat kedua anaknya juga istri cantiknya itu.

"Ehehehe, tidak. Aku hanya lapar" cengir Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jack. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Kita balik saja, ayo" Chanyeol kini menarik tangan Baekhyun pergi dari sana setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, keduanya kini berjalan keluar dari area kebun binatang dengan si kembar yang berada dipelukan mereka.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat Chanyeol yang menaruh tikar dibawah pohon rindang yang merupakan hamparan rumput hijau. Setelahnya, Baekhyun menyerahkan Jack dan Jiwon kepelukan Chanyeol dan bergegas mengambil tas yang berisi beberapa kotak bekal yang dibuatnya tadi tak lupa juga bubur untuk Jiwon dan Jack tentunya.

.

.

Jack dan Jiwon makan dengan lahapnya, sesekali juga Chanyeol menyuapi Baekhyun karena istri cantiknya itu sibuk menyuapi kedua anaknya. Keempatnya kini terlihat menikmati makan siang mereka dengan tenang sesekali tertawa karena Chanyeol mengatakan beberapa lelucon kecil.

"Bagaimana…apa kau senang?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun sibuk membereskan beberapa kotak bekal didepannya sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk memeluk Jack dan Jiwon yang tertidur dipelukannya dengan kedua kepala bayi itu menyender dibahu lebarnya.

Baekhyun meliriknya lalu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Baekhyun lekas-lekas merogoh ponselnya lalu mengarahkan ponselnya untuk memotret bagaimana Chanyeol dan juga sikembar yang kini dalam pose menggemaskan.

"Baekie apa yang—"

JPRET~~ bunyi jepretan kamera terdengar jelas disana membuat Chanyeol melotot. "Baek, wajahku pasti konyol disitu" ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah cemberut.

Baekhyun terkikik lalu tersenyum polos "Kau terlihat menggemaskan disini" Baekhyun berbinar melihat hasil jepretan kameranya dengan senang.

Chanyeol mendengus lalu mengisyaratkan agar Baekhyun berjalan mendekat.

"Tidak adil. Seharusnya kita foto bersama" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada kesalnya. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju lalu mengangkat ponselnya agar dia bisa mengambil gambar dengan bagus.

Beberapa kali keduanya memasang berbagai pose sesekali tertawa dengan gelinya saat melihat wajah Jiwon yang sepertinya sangat menikmati tidurnya bersama hyungnya.

Dan sisa hari itu keduanya habiskan dengan bercerita berbagai hal sedangkan kedua buah hati mereka masih tetap tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

.

.

TBC XD

.

A/N :

Maap kelamaan update, maap juga kalo chap ini rada aneh, akhir2 ini mngkin imajinasi saya menyusut. Tugas juga numpuk -,-' lngkap sudah cobaan saya.

Oh ya, omong2 masih ada 9 chp lagi sblum ff ini end, author mau mnta saran soal smua chap ff ini sama readersnim. Mhon jawab yaa.

Kekurangan soal ff ini apa? Msalnya soal alur atau bisa aja ada bbrapa typo pnulisan. Atau mngkin aja kependekkan (iya kpndekan soalnya ini drabble).

Kenapa msih suka nunggu ff ini padahal ff ini jarang update? (author mnta alsannya ya)

Setuju atau tidak jika ff ini end chp 40? Apa nggk kebanyakan chapter-nya?

Oke itu aja prtanyaannya. Hrap jawab yaaa~~. Oh ya, jika ada yng ingin bertanya sma author, kalian bisa tanya2 deh diklom review atau diprivate massage. Author dngn senang hati bklan jawab. Hehehe.

Okesip, jad jngn lupa review dan jawab pertanyaanya yaaa (Wajib loh)~~

See you in next chap yaaa^^


	31. Chapter 31 : Jealously Baek

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

 _Sorry for long hiatus_

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading^^_

 _._

 _._

"Hati-hati dirumah. Telpon aku jika ada apa-apa, dan jangan berani berpergian sendirian. Aku hanya akan menangani beberapa dokumen dikantor dan menghadiri rapat. Lalu aku akan segera pulang. Oke?" Chanyeol memandang kearah Baekhyun yang kini tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti saat Chanyeol mengatakan beberapa hal.

"Eomma akan datang sebentar lagi dan noona. Kalau perlu sesuatu, panggil saja bibi Kwon. Jaga Jiwon dan Jack baik-baik oke?" lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangguk.

Setelah Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun selaku istrinya itu dan juga dua anak dipelukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kini melangkah pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum tidak rela. Padahal dia masih ingin bermain dengan bayi-bayi lucunya itu namun pekerjaan menuntutnya untuk segera diselesaikan. Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah jika ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk menghadiri rapat dengan beberapa kolega dikantor. Kan tidak seru jika dia mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan sedangkan dia tidak dapat menemani Baekhyun juga berlovey dovey dengan istri cantiknya itu.

"Ayolah Chan, aku hanya memintamu untuk menghadiri rapat dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan dikantor"—itu perkataan ayahnya saat Chanyeol mulai merajuk agar dia bisa melakukan itu dirumah saja namun ayahnya bersikeras untuk mengajaknya. Jadilah Chanyeol yang kini meninggalkan Baekhyun dan dua anak kembarnya itu dirumah ayah dan ibunya. Lagian, Chanyeol masih tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri dirumah dengan Jack dan Jiwon.

Setidaknya harus ada yang menemani Baekhyun kan?

.

.

"Dda…dad…khekhekhe" kikikkan Jiwon terdengar saat Baekhyun mencoba memakaikan Jack baju sedangkan Jiwon masih saja menarik-narik kecil tangan Baekhyun dengan rengutannya. Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kangen daddy hmm? Dad sedang bekerja Wonnie, oh lihat hyungmu saja diam dari tadi" kekeh Baekhyun setelah dia menggendong keduanya. Jack sibuk memilin ujung rambut Baekhyun sedangkan Jiwon sibuk memegang wajah Baekhyun.

"Ya, kalian benar-benar suka sekali memegang bagian kepalaku, hmm" Baekhyun terlihat menuruni tangga kamar dan mendapati Yoora sudah berada diruang tamu dengan pandangan cemberut.

"Noona" panggil Baekhyun.

Yoora menoleh dan tersenyum lebar saat mendapati Baekhyun dan juga dua anak kembarnya kini berjalan kearahnya.

"Omo! Baekkiee! Kyaaa wonniee Jackson!" pekik Yoora gemas. Bagaimana dia tidak merasa gemas jika ada tiga makhluk menggemaskan yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Bolehkah Yoora mengarungi tiga orang ini dan membawanya pulang? Jika tidak ingat dengan monster penjaga macam Chanyeol, sudah dari dulu Yoora membawa kabur Baekhyun dan membawanya pulang.

"Noona baru datang?" tanya Baekhyun setelah memindahkan Jiwon kepangkuan Yoora.

"Ya, baru saja. Oh ya, apa kau ingin menemui Chanyeol dikantor?" tanya Yoora. Baekhyun memandanginya dengan pandangan ragu.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menemuinya, tapi….dia sedang sibuk dan aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktunya" ujar Baekhyun. Yoora menghela nafas lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi…kau mau ikut denganku? Kupikir kita harus jalan-jalan untuk membeli sesuatu. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang dan…mungkin kau bisa mengantarkan makan siang untuk Chanyeol" perkataan Yoora sukses membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Memang harus ya?"

Yoora menepuk dahinya lalu mengangguk "Tentu saja, harus"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu kekantor karena ada seorang eerrr—sekertaris disana yang begitu genit dan ingin sekali dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol. Kupikir dengan adanya dirimu dan juga dua gembil ini, kita bisa mengusirnya dari sana dengan segera" ujar Yoora. Baekhyun termangu lalu mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedihnya. Yoora mengangguk dengan wajah geram.

"Sudah lama aku ingin mencakar wajahnya, kau tau" ketusnya kesal. Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi" ujar Baekhyun—hey dia juga begitu penasaran tentang siapa yang begitu menggilai suami tampannya. Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan seseorang mengganggu suami tampannya itu disaat dia tidak ada. Tidak apalah jika sesekali Baekhyun bersikap posesif.

.

.

Yoora dan Baekhyun juga sikembar kini terlihat melangkah menuju kantor dengan Yoora yang menjinjing beberapa makanan yang sudah disiapkan keduanya sejam yang lalu. Baekhyun sebenarnya agak risih karena Yoora sengaja memilihkan pakaian yang lumayan tipis berwarna biru cerah juga kancing kameja atas yang tidak terpasang rapi. Bahkan celana jeans yang dipakainya sedikit ketat dibagian pinggul membuat beberapa lekuk tubuhnya tercetak jelas.

"Maaa..hufff" celoteh Jiwon dengan bibir mencerut kesal karena Jack sedari tadi menghindari adiknya itu. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wonnie, diam oke? Hyung sedang badmood dan jangan mengganggu" tegur Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak apa kan jika menggendong dua gembil itu? Mereka gemuk" ujar Yoora. Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Sudah biasa noona, lagian noona juga sedang membawa banyak barang" ujar Baekhyun. Yoora mengangguk tak lupa mengecup pipi Jack lalu tersenyum geli saat Jack mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka persis seperti wajah Chanyeol yang sedang kesal. Astaga…bahkan Jack begitu mirip dengan ayahnya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, Baekhyun dan Yoora segera melangkah mendekat kearah sebuah ruangan yang kini tertutup, samar-samar Yoora dan Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara benda pecah diruangan Chanyeol membuat dua orang itu cepat-cepat membuka pintu dan langsung disuguhi dengan sosok sekertaris Chanyeol berlutut didepan Chanyeol yang kini memasang wajah shok.

"What the—" Yoora menggantungkan kata-katanya saat melihat tangan sekertaris Chanyeol tiba-tiba diangkat keatas paha Chanyeol. Baekhyun menganga dengan mata memerah, tak sadar dia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"C-Chan…" lirih Baekhyun.

Mendengar dua suara yang jelas familiar, Chanyeol mengangkat pandangannya dengan wajah shok dan kini lebih shok lagi mendapati Baekhyun yang kini memasang wajah menangis.

"Ma-maaf sajangnim. Sa-saya tidak—"

"Shit. Baek! Sayang, tunggu. Kau salah paham, honey" panggil Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun kini berlari keluar dari ruangan kantornya dengan memeluk erat Jack dan Jiwon yang berada dipelukannya.

Tidak sulit mengejar Baekhyun, pria manis itu masih susah payah berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju lift namun Chanyeol jauh lebih cepat dan langsung memeluk dan melingkari pinggang Baekhyun dengan lengannya. Jiwon dan Jack yang tidak mengerti situasi, nampak senang melihat Chanyeol selaku ayahnya berada didekat mereka.

"Dadd kekhekheee" itu suara Jack, saat bayi itu merentangkan tangannya agar Chanyeol bisa memeluknya. Chanyeol segera mengambil Jack dari pelukan Baekhyun dan menatap istri cantiknya itu yang masih membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

"Baek, hey. Kau salah paham, sayang. Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku bisa—"

"Aku percaya jika kau tidak melakukannya" potong Baekhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jiwon yang mengepal. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya takut saja. Aku takut kalau kau mungkin akan menyukai sekertaris itu dan meninggalkanku juga Jack dan Jiwon, ak—" belum sempat lagi Baekhyun berujar, Chanyeol segera mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Dapat dari mana pemikiran itu huh? Sudah berapa lama kita bersama hmm?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menelan ludah.

"Le-lebih dari lima tahun?"

"Kau tahu dengan jelas bagaimana aku mencintaimu kan Baek? Kita sudah menikah, bahkan memiliki anak. Saat kita akan menikah, aku benar-benar mempersiapkan semuanya dengan susah payah. Aku benar-benar menjagamu dan merupakan sebuah kesalahan besar jika aku meninggalkanmu apalagi meninggalkan dua bayi lucu ini. Benarkan Double J?" ujar Chanyeol dan seakan mengerti, kedua bayi itu terlihat tersenyum dan tertawa cekikikkan menampilkan gusi mereka yang belum ditumbuhi gigi.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu tersenyum kecil "Kenapa? Kau masih tidak percaya? Mana mungkin aku menyelingkuhi makhluk seseksi kau dan—aww" jerit Chanyeol tiba-tiba saat Baekhyun mencubit perutnya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal porno didepan anak-anak" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada sinis. Chanyeol mendengus lalu mengelus perutnya.

"Apanya yang hal porno? Jack dan Jiwon saja tidak mengerti seseksi dan semenggairahkan apanya dirimu—akhh" kali ini Baekhyun kembali menginjak kaki Chanyeol sontak membuat Chanyeol kembali menjerit diikuti tawa Jack dan Jiwon yang pecah karena melihat ayahnya yang sepertinya kesakitan.

"Hey hey, baby jangan tertawa" ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah cemberut. Baekhyun dalam hati tersenyum bahagia beserta lega, dia yakin sekarang karena Chanyeol tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

"Sudah cukup untuk merajuknya honey, sekarang aku lapar dan aku tahu kau membawakanku makan siang" ujar Chanyeol riang dan langung memeluk pinggang Baekhyun posesif dengan sebelah tangannya sedangkan tangann yang satunya masih setia menggendong Jack.

Yeah seharusnya Baekhyun tahu dari awal, jika Chanyeol hanya akan mencintainya.

Dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah….

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Adakah yang menunggu ff ini update? Huahaha…maaf kelamaan author lagi sibuk sama tugas. Untuk chap ini jngan baper duluan yeth…author masih kobam sma chanbaek moment T.T

.

Oh ya, makasih buat review dari readersnim semuaa….dichap ini hrap jngan lupa review yyaaa. Hehehe.

Oh ya buat yng pngen tnya2 sama author, slhkan krim pesan diprivate message. Author bklan blas kok. Heheh.

Akhir kata….see u in next chap juseyoo…

Don't forget to review, arrachi?

.

Line : gladysbetahai96

Another ig acc meme : memecomic yaoi


	32. Chapter 32 : Our Trio Dad

Title : Our Sweet Story

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Length : Drabble chaptered

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

 _Back from long hiatus~~ Annyeong *bow_

 _._

 _._

 _Don't forget to give a review~ Gomawo^^_

 _._

Jadi, sebenarnya Chanyeol yakin seratus atau bahkan seribu persen bahwa dia bisa melewati hari-harinya dengan kedua bayi lucu dan menggemaskannya itu selama satu hari saja tanpa adanya Baekhyun. Oh ya, omong-omong Baekhyun memang tidak berada dirumah sekarang. Ibunya dan Yoora juga ibu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan tanpa adanya suami yang mengikuti termasuk anak. Oh—ada Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga yang mengikuti. Itu artinya, ketiga pria ini (read :Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin) benar-benar tinggal dirumah tanpa adanya sang uke-uke manis dan cantik milik mereka.

Chanyeol? Ingin sekali memelas, ingin sekali merajuk namun dia cukup sadar usia dan posisinya-,-. Apa susahnya menjaga dua anak bayi kembar? Itu sih menurut pemikirannya….sebelum pada saat Baekhyun meninggalkan kawasan rumah dengan senyum lebar. Jack dan Jiwon benar-benar merengek ingin bertemu dengan ibunya.

Bukan hanya Chanyeol kok yang merasa hal seperti itu. Sehun juga—ketahuilah bahwa Luhan melahirkan beberapa bulan yang lalu dan tentu saja anak pertama dari Sehun yang bernama Haowen juga ditinggal bersama sang ayah—Sehun.

"Apa kita perlu membentuk sebuah acara arisan? Kali ini dengan perkumpulan ayah-ayah kesepian" dengus Jongin geli menatapi Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sibuk menyuapi anak-anak mereka.

Sehun mendengus "Hahhh…kau beruntung Taeoh tidak serewel Haowen" ujar Sehun memandang kearah anak pertama Jongin—bernama Taeoh terlihat diam saja dan tidak menangis sejak kepergian Kyungsoo tadi. Jongin tersenyum bangga lalu mengelus rambut Taeoh. Anaknya itu tengah mengunyah biscuit khusus bayi dengan tenang sesekali terkikik tidak jelas karena Jongin yang mengeluarkan lelucon lucu.

"Umumu dad khekhe huwaaa" pekik Jackson saat Jiwon tiba-tiba memegang tangannya dan mencubitnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu menjauhkan Jiwon dari Jackson. Namun saat sadar apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, Jiwon kini memajukan bibir mungilnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca saat melihat jaraknya dengan Jackson yang sudah jauh.

"Huweeeee" teriak Jiwon dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang dipipinya. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu mencoba untuk menenangkan Jiwon yang masih setia terisak.

"Heyy…jangan menangis sayang. Oke, dad akan mendekatkanmu dengan hyungmu tapi jangan mengganggunya lagi yaa" ujar Chanyeol sembari menghapus lelehan air mata dipipi gembil milik Jiwon.

Setelah mendekatkan kembali tempat duduk Jiwon dengan Jackson, kini Jiwon malah terkikik kecil sementara Jackson nampaknya tidak peduli dan terus saja menerima suapan demi suapan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Jiwonniee aaa" ujar Chanyeol sembari menyuapi Jiwon dengan bubur. Seakan mengerti, Jiwon membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah bubur tersebut dengan polosnya seakan dia sudah memiliki gigi. Chanyeol terkikik kecil.

"Apa perlu kita memandikan mereka bersama-sama?" tanya Sehun menatap Haowen yang kini tengah mencengkram mainan mobil-mobilan miliknya.

"Apa kita perlu piknik juga?" usul Jongin. "Bersama baby ini tentunya" tambah Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya.

Ketiganya nampak terdiam lalu kini tersenyum lebar saat mendengar usul Jongin yang benar-benar brilian. "Great. Ayo kalau begitu kita bersiap-siap" ujar Chanyeol.

Kali ini dia memandang Jiwon dan Jack bergantian dengan senyum lebar "Apa kalian siap untuk jalan-jalan, hmm?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jack dan Jiwon mengerjap beberapa saat dengan pandangan polosnya sampai keduanya nampak antusias sembari menepuk kedua tangan mereka dengan tawa menderai. Chanyeol tersenyum gemas "Kuanggap ya" ujar Chanyeol.

"Okeee….lets goo" ujar Sehun sembari menggendong Haowen.

Well, jalan-jalan untuk sekumpulan ayah ini terlihat lebih seru dari biasanya.

.

.

"Ini menggelikan" Chanyeol menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum begitu lebar saat ketiganya masuk kedalam sebuah mall. Sebenarnya tempat pertama yang mereka putuskan adalah sebuah taman namun apalah daya jika Sehun sudah merecoki bahwa mereka benar-benar harus hang out ke mall dan melihat beberapa pakaian keluaran baru. Oh oke, anggap saja mereka hanyalah sekumpulan ayah muda sosialita. Hey, memangnya cuma istri saja yang boleh?

Ketiganya tersenyum tanpa disuruh, saat beberapa ibu-ibu bahkan anak muda melihat mereka dengan pandangan melongo. Well, ternyata mereka masih saja memukau seperti dulu meski sekarang mereka memiliki anak, tapi itu tidak membuat mereka seperti bapak-bapak pada umumnya.

"Apa aku babyface?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun mendengus lalu menggeplak kepala Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol hanya dapat merenggut kesal tanpa membalas karena didua tangannya ada anaknya. Heol, awas saja si albino itu.

"Jadi, kita harus kemana lebih dulu?" tanya Chanyeol. Jongin dan Sehun terdiam sesaat sampai keduanya tersenyum lebar.

"Pakaian. Itu yang terpenting" ujar Sehun. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya "Hey, kita ke toko Sepatu dulu" sela Jongin tidak terima. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pertengkaran kedua sahabat gilanya itu.

Chanyeol kini beralih kearah Jiwon dan Jack yang berada dipelukannya dan tersenyum kecil "Okei, opsi pertama adalah…aku harus membeli kereta dorong bayi. Oke son's?" ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar sedangkan Jiwon dan Jackson nampaknya hanya diam saja sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan polos mereka.

.

Selesai membeli kereta dorong bayi, Chanyeol kini lebih leluasa bergerak. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak sempat membawa kereta dorong yang ada dirumahnya. Maklumi saja, Chanyeol kali ini membeli kereta dorong yang bisa membawa dua bayi sekaligus, kan tidak lucu juga jika Chanyeol harus mendorong dua kereta bayi berbeda karena Jiwon dan Jack memiliki kereta bayi yang berbeda masing-masing dirumah.

"Kalian sudah membeli" tanya Chanyeol begitu melihat Jongin dan Sehun yang berjalan beriringan. Keduanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Oh ya, mungkin kita bisa membelikan mereka pakaian baru?" ujar Sehun. Jongin tertawa kecil lalu menyentikkan jarinya keatas dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku punya ide" ujarnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengambil foto bayi-bayi ini saat mereka memakai pakaian bagus" celetuk Jongin. Alis Sehun berkerut begitu pula Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu kita melakukan photoshoot?" tanya Sehun lagi. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun terdiam lalu menatap Haowen sebentar begitu juga Chanyeol yang memandang Jiwon dan Jack yang berada dikereta dorong.

"Boleh juga, ayo" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar diikuti anggukkan kecil dari Sehun yang sepertinya setuju-setuju saja dengan usul Jongin, ketiganya kini melangkah pergi dengan senyum lebar dibibir mereka.

.

.

"Astaga…mereka malaikat" ujar Sehun dengan kagum saat melihat anak-anak mereka kini tengah duduk disebuah sofa dengan pakaian khas malaikat. Beberapa mahkota menghiasi kepala mereka juga pakaian putih khas malaikat kecil.

"Jiwonniee….aww anak dad imut sekali" Chanyeol mengecup pipi gembil milik Jiwon saat melihat anak manisnya itu tengah memakai mahkota berbentuk rangkaian bunga. Sungguh! Saat melihat Jiwon, Chanyeol benar-benar membayangkan jika istri cantiknya pasti akan secantik Jiwon jika memakai pakaian dan aksesoris yang sama.

"Nah…saatnya berfoto" ujar Jongin dengan girangnya. Mereka layaknya ayah-ayah yang kekanakkan saat melihat anak-anak mereka yang kini begitu polosnya menghadap kamera sedangkan fotografer nampak sibuk memotret bayi-bayi menggemaskan itu.

"Sekarang….kita pakaikan apa lagi?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Bagaimana dengan tuxedo?" usul Jongin. Chanyeol mengangguk tersenyum lalu berjalan mengitari beberapa setelan tuxedo khusus untuk bayi dan tersenyum saat melihat sebuah tuxedo berwarna biru gelap dengan dalaman berwarna putih.

"Kau sudah menemukan setelan yang pas untuk Jack dan Jiwon?" tanya Sehun sembari menggendong Haowen dipelukannya, sedangkan ditangannya terdapat setelan tuxedo berukuran kecil yang berwarna merah maroon untuk Haowen. Ditangan Jongin kini sudah ada juga sepasang tuxedo berwarna abu-abu dengan Taeoh yang berada digendongannya.

"Tinggal Jiwon saja yang belum ketemu. Aku bingung….apa yang cocok untuknya" ujar Chanyeol dengan mata melirik kesana-kemari. Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Sehun sambil mengangkat sepasang tuxedo berwarna putih dengan dasi pita berwarna merah didalamannya. Chanyeol mengelus dagunya lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Boleh juga" ujar Chanyeol lalu membawa Jiwon dengan senyum lebar.

.

Ketiganya selesai dengan photoshoot yang dilakukan beberapa menit yang lalu. Sehun yang sibuk memberikan biscuit kearah Haowen dan Jongin yang tengah memeluk Taeoh yang kini tertidur dipelukannya sedangkan Chanyeol masih melihat hasil-hasil photoshoot tadi. Rencanannya dia akan memajang foto sikembar diruang tamu dan sudut-sudut rumah lainnya. Mereka benar-benar terlihat luar biasa dihasil foto.

"Andaikan saja Baekhyun ada disini, kids. Kujamin mom benar-benar akan berteriak kegirangan melihat hasil foto ini" ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah galau. Jongin nampak bosan juga bahkan Sehun juga yang mungkin sudah merindukan sang istri tercinta. Mereka terlihat kesepian.

"Ah, aku merindukan DO Kyungsoo-kuuu" rengek Taeoh dengan nada ingin menangis. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Pernakah kalian berpikir jika ini baru satu hari mereka meninggalkan kita dan kita kelihatan seperti ingin mati muda?" celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba. Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dengan pandangan putus asa sampai kejadian tak terduga terjadi dimana tiga orang yang mereka bicarakan tiba-tiba berada didepan mereka dengan senyum lebar.

Bahkan Chanyeol hanya dapat melongo, melihat Baekhyun yang kini berada didepannya dan tersenyum kearahnya. Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali lalu memandang Sehun dan Jongin yang kini juga terdiam "Jongin, Sehun. Kupikir aku sedang menghayal jika Baekhyun benar-benar ada didepanku" celetuk Chanyeol dengan wajah bodoh. Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengar celotehan Chanyeol.

"Bahkan aku dapat mendengar dia tertawa!" ujar Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil Jack dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah kelihatan aslinya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah gelinya.

"ASTAGA! KYUNG!" pekik Jongin haru, bahkan hampir membuat Taeoh terkejut ditengah tidurnya.

"Luuuuu"—dan tidak ada yang mengira jika tiga ayah ini kelihatan seperti anak tersesat yang baru saja bertemu dengan ibu mereka.

"Hehehe….baru sehari saja ditinggal sudah seperti ini" kekeh Baekhyun saat Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat. Chanyeol menggeleng "Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya berdecak lalu menggeleng. Astaga..kelakuan suaminya ini.

"Baek, aku dan Kyung duluan yaa…sampai jumpa" Jongin tersenyum lebar meninggalkannya dan berjalan keluar dari café.

"Kita pulang?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menaruh Jack dikereta dorong.

"Kau membeli kereta dorong baru?" tanya Baekhyun kaget. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Yang ini lebih serba guna" ujarnya bangga. Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Sehun, Luhan. Kami duluan" ujar Baekhyun berpamitan. Dua sejoli itu menoleh dan mengangguk.

Setelah pamit, keduanya kini berjalan beriringan dengan kereta dorong menuju parkiran setelah sebelumnya membayar dikasir café.

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya sampai kalian bertiga menemukan kami tadi?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai mendudukan Jack dan Jiwon dijok belakang setelah sebelumnya memasangi pengaman.

"Aku melihatmu lebih dulu. Sebenarnya kami sudah ingin pulang. Kebetulan aku ingin membeli beberapa kue dan setelah membelinya aku melihatmu dan anak-anak disana" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Oh ya, tadi kami sempat mengadakan photoshoot. Kau ingin melihat hasilnya?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Ini" ujar Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan sebuah album kearah Baekhyun dan diterima oleh Baekhyun dengan senang hati.

Dan sisa perjalanan mereka diisi dengan pekikkan gemas dari Baekhyun diikuti dengan beberapa cerita dari keduanya yang sempat terpisah seharian. Astaga….ini bahkan hanya satu hari saja tidak bertemu, apalagi lebih dari satu hari yaa?

Ini mungkin akan jadi hari berkesan untuk Chanyeol karena dia bisa mengurus Jack dan Jiwon sendirian meski sedikit mengalami beberapa kendala dan kesulitan.

.

.

TBC XD

A/N :

Maaf karena hiatusnya kelamaan. Bateweii ada yang kangen sama ff ini? Uhhh….nggk lama lagi bklan ending XD njirr~~ nggk nanggung kan. Wkwkwk.

Ohya, mkasih bnget yng mau review dichap sblumnyaa. Dan lebih mkasih lagi buat yng mau nunggu ff ini update. Emang sempat pesimis nggk bisa ngelanjutin ni ff, tapi pas ngebaca lagi review dari readersnim…author usahain bkin. Soalnya nggk gmpang nyari ide XD otak lagi eror abis ikut UTS. Wjar yetthh..

Hehehe…ada yang ingin ditanyakan? Jika ada slhkan kasih review dan akan dibalas diksmpatan selanjutnya. Ngirimin author private message juga bisa kok.

.

Akun author yng lain :

Wattpad : GladysPark1288 (disitu juga ada crita author yng masih on going. Masih dikit sih)

Line : gladysbetahai96 (yng mau intro sama curhat juga bolehXD)

IG Meme acc : Memecomic yaoi (Akun baru yeth. Kalau bisa dipollow ;))

/

/

See u in next chap~~


End file.
